Restoring Diplomacy
by Sorcas
Summary: Amidala's handmaiden Sabé undergoes a coming-of-age adventure where she discovers that she learns more about herself while under the guise of someone else. **Story takes place before, during, and after the events of the Phantom Menace. TPM starts at Chapter 4. Pre-Sabéwan in later chapters.**
1. Long, Long Ago

**THE EARLY DAYS DUET:**

BOOK ONE: RESTORING DIPLOMACY

_Chapter One- Long, Long Ago_

* * *

**Rating:** K+, since this is more of a coming-of-age chronicle.

**Disclaimer:** Naboo and their bizarre overabundance of child prodigies are not of my creation. George beat me to it. Therefore, this makes no profit. Just funsies. ALSO: Wookieepedia is currently my new Bible.

* * *

_**A/N: **I am very excited to finally have an opportunity to write this fan fiction. The idea of writing Sabé's perspective as Queen Amidala's decoy has always been one that I've wanted to explore. I already have the entirety of this particular story completely planned out, and more stories are well under way in the planning process for the future. This chronicle basically covers Sabé's experiences during Episode I of Star Wars. Lots of George Lucas' characters will be featured, and a *few* OCs will be seen on occasion as well. I also have a few schemes up my sleeve for keeping the story from being "just another retelling" fic. I want to make this a solid homage to the Star Wars Saga, but I also want to incorporate distinctive flavors of my own creativity as well, without making things horrifically AU or OOC. I hope I'm successful, and that I don't disappoint anyone. Though, I had to take some liberties in some cases, just to try and keep things comprehensive._

_I hope you enjoy! Or at least are willing to give my writing a fair shake. _

_BUT ON A SIDE NOTE: Chapter One is mostly setting the stage for the story. It's not vital that you read it, since there's no plot development occurring until the next chapter (with the exception of political shenanigans, but those can be figured out through proceeding chapters anyway. Feel free to skip to the next chapter if this one bores you. :) )_

_*Also, point of interest: This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. But if you happen to find any mistakes as you read, please don't hesitate to tell me, and I'll try to fix it! I like critiques a lot!_

* * *

**35 BBY**

_**Theed, Naboo**_

I am fairly certain that I was born on the wrong planet.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my home. Naboo is by far one of the most peaceful, and beautiful worlds in the galaxy. The problem is, in comparison, I seemed to be anything but. I always felt that I was destined for some form of greatness and heroics. By the time I was ten years into my life, I was already besotted with the idea of joining the Royal Naboo Security Forces. And at that particular point in my life, they weren't exactly a favorable faction in the government.

Ever since King Ars Veruna expanded the military presence in Naboo, the people had grown bitter in the blatant break of pacifistic tradition. Security forces were no longer just a protective force in the eyes of the people. Instead, the security faction had been perverted into a mild form of law _enforcement_. A military presence being established while we were simultaneously being harassed by the early days of the Trade Federation automatically made our planet look like it was provoking a war. That was decidedly not what Naboo was initially opting for.

I was of a different mindset. In my youth, I embraced the idea that the Royal Security Forces were the like the equivalent of superheroes. It was an opportunity for me to put my reckless behavior to the test, and be able to protect my planet in the best way possible. In my heart, I always knew that my destiny was to serve and protect. One way or another.

My parents had always told me that if democracy falls, then the galaxy inevitably will fall right along with it. So protecting the Noble and Royal Houses on Naboo ensured, in my mind, that democracy would not collapse.

If only it was truly that simple.

Once I had finally been admitted in to the Security Academy at the age of eleven, I discovered that the veins of democracy were woven more intricately than I had originally presumed. Joining the forces helped me mature quickly, though. I had been taught the physical means of providing security, such as utilizing hand-to-hand combat and firing blasters with accurate aim. But I was also instructed on the nuances of political science, to keep myself well attuned in the diplomatic stratagems that could potentially lead to future threats.

My parents couldn't have been prouder of me for my accomplishments, and that gave me the support I needed to know I was pursuing the right thing, despite the general public's recent disapproval. I was with the minority of Nubians who were as dedicated as I was in learning the _necessity_ of understanding violence without ever needing to necessarily resort to it. It was an added layer of safety to preserve our planet's way of life.

After King Veruna's exile, it ironically became even more important to have a protective military presence, since the planet was left vulnerable without a monarch. Veruna's remaining members of his Advisory Council were set up as a temporary parliament while we were still in the absence of a ruler. Political campaigns began to try and find a ruler who the people could put their faith in. I only hoped that a suitable candidate would be among the applicants.

"You should join the campaign, Sabé."

I jerked at the sound of my name, lifting my head up from my desk. "What was that?"

My roommate at the Academy, Myora Deluim, had interrupted my reverie."For the election?" She explained. "I think you'd be a qualified ruler. You've got it where it counts." She was presently engrossed in an article she downloaded from her datapad. I wagered it was a political article, given the context of her passing comment.

I shook my head, bemused at the coincidence that both of our minds were apparently on the same topic. Of course, the campaigns had basically been the only form of gossip that mattered nowadays, so I guess it shouldn't have been too surprising. People were kind of anal when it came to politics. Especially for the tenants in the Academy, since we were all oath-bound to protect whoever the next monarch would be. It would definitely be a plus if the ruler was someone who was amiable at the very least.

I laughed at Myora's statement. "Myora, I may be thirteen years old, but I have the tantrum of a toddler. You know that all too well. Not to mention, society isn't exactly charitable to the career I'm pursuing in any case. I kind of doubt that my resumé would impress the public."

Myora shrugged dismissively, idly twirling her finger around her blonde haphazard braid she had draped on her shoulder. "The Royal Security still abides by tradition. Besides, you have more tenacity and passion than twelve politicians. You could pull it off. I know pretty much everybody here in the Academy would have your vote."

I was flattered by her comment, but at the same time, I knew politics wasn't a route I wanted to be directly a part of. Corruption was a greater risk for a politician than it was for a protector. I took the compliment for what it was, but no further. "I'm honored that you think so."

I couldn't resist adding: "But you forget that I am also a very sore loser. I would have stupid rivalries against people like Yané. I say stupid, because Yané is way better suited for the task anyway. I'm aspiring to be a member of the Palace Guard, but Yané is just a matter of months away from ranking into the _Honor Guard_. Which means she knows more about the niceties of diplomacy than I do. And she's _younger _than me. Which makes the disappointment on my end even worse," I simmered down from my lighthearted rant. "But, she is a very worthy candidate just the same. She has my vote at least."

Myora raised an eyebrow in amusement. I knew she wasn't done teasing me yet. "I don't know, Queen _Sabé Declarina Evoria_ has a rather nice ring to it," Myora said dramatically.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "It sounds too _delicate_. Definitely not a good reflection of my character. And that is all the more reason for me _not_ to be a ruler. I'm better suited as the backbone of security."

"Oh, suit yourself," Myora gave up, rolling her eyes playfully. "But I'm inclined to tell you that you don't give yourself nearly enough credit where it's due."

I pondered Myora's words for a moment, trying to imagine myself in the heavy regalia of royalty. My face covered with heavy layers of paint; standing refined with poise and grace...uncontrollably, I let out a very unladylike eruption of laughter, with a snort to prelude.

Myora lifted her gaze from her datapad in surprise and turned her green eyes my direction, looking directly at my face for the first time since she first spoke.

"I think you give me _too _much credit," I heaved between laughs. Myora's brows quipped downward in confusion.

"I just...imagined myself...in Royal get-up!" I explained, clarifying that I wasn't mocking her in any way, so much as I was just mocking myself.

Myora's face cleared and she was soon laughing just as uproariously as I was. "Okay, maybe you're right. I couldn't possibly imagine you in a dress, much less a _headdress_."

"Unless the headdress doubled as a weapon, I don't think I'd be inclined to wear it," I agreed. We faltered back into a comfortable silence. I turned back to my paper. I was a mere matter of sentences away from completing my explanatory term paper discussing the economic hazards of bio-weaponry...I even added a few paragraphs discussing the consequences of the Blue Shadow Virus for good measure. But now that I had the comical image in my head of myself dressed up like an ornate corpse...Well, sounding intelligent was just no longer an option. Homework could wait.

I got up from my desk and plopped onto my bed across the way, letting my head hang over the side of the mattress. I kicked my feet up against the wall, allowing my spine to stretch and relax after being slouched in front of a datapad for an extended period of time. "So, we got any new candidates for the campaign? Since we're on that topic."

Myora skimmed through the article again. "Well, aside from Yané, Parin and Jhuliara...we have two new candidates that qualified for the political race: Kasaré Pheltorin and Padmé Naberrie."

"Hmm," I considered. Kasaré was a not so distant cousin of Ars Veruna. She certainly had courage, being willing to enter the race even after her relative's scorching scandal. I had to give her points for that. A lot of people would probably make uneducated votes against her simply because of her relations. "Who is Padmé?" I asked. She was unfamiliar to me.

"She's a part of an esteemed noble family here on Naboo."

"Then way am I wracking my brains trying to figure out who she is?" I grumbled.

"She's in the House of Naberrie...her parents are a part of the Refugee Relief Movement on Coruscant, if that rings any bells."

Oooohhhh. I at least was aware of _that_. "Well, this Naberrie girl is certainly a more viable option than Kasaré or Parin. She at least seems to have a selfless and humble upbringing, despite her nobility."

Myora nodded in silent agreement, still analyzing the article.

"How old is she?" I wondered.

"Hmm? Oh, her background folio says that she's eleven." I jotted a mental tally. Yané was still the youngest, at nine years old, and Kasaré was the eldest, at about nineteen. I was surprised at the balance in the age range. Not that Naboo favored age when it came to voting. It was the level of intelligence and maturity that made the biggest impression on voters. Prodigies were fairly common in Naboo. We were one of the few planets in the Mid Rim that had such sky-rocketing statistics with gifted children. I, unfortunately, was no exception. Speaking of which...

"What are Naberrie's intel credentials?"

Myora huffed, offering me her datapad "Are you sure you don't want to just read it yourself?"

I realized that I was beginning to annoy her. "No, no, that's alright. I'll make this my last question, I promise," I apologized.

Myora graciously read the paragraph that answered my question: " 'While it was originally the suggestion of her parents that convinced Padmé Naberrie to enter the political race, in no way does it undermine the devout passion she has for putting a foot in the doorway of legislation. By the age of eight, Naberrie had entered into the Legislative Youth Program, and now currently meets the rank of Apprentice Legislator. Her rapid growth in political insight and knowledge has placed her well ahead of her time, rivaling in capacity to that of the late Queen Jarma Phiscotta in the early generations of the monarchy.'"

Basically, she just put all the other candidates to absolute shame.

I whistled slowly. That was an impressive feat. And quite a mouthful of high praise from the writer of the article. Since I hadn't read the entire article, I had no idea if the author expressed any bias or not. But the facts still stood. Padmé was a prodigy of a finer cloth. It looks like Yané may actually have some real competition in the campaign. With Naberrie in the picture, I knew _I_ would never stand a chance. And Kasaré? She didn't stand a chance either. No matter how impressive Naberrie's education looked, I still kept my fingers crossed for Yané just the same. She _was_ my friend after all. And loyalty was my strongest trait, so it would be best to make use out of it.

My contemplations were cut short when a gentle, muted alarm sang three tolls, with our plasma light blinking softly in time with it. After the third toll, the light dimmed three shades darker. We were being notified of our bedtime curfew. The light would stay dimmed for five minutes to allow everyone to settle in before lights out. I reached up to my feet, which were still more or less splayed inelegantly against the wall, and unbuckled the laces of my leather boots. I got a little lightheaded from having my head tipped over for so long, but I wasn't horribly fazed by it. After tossing my shoes on to the floor, I squared myself on my bed and settled beneath the covers.

Myora turned off her datapad and placed it on her bedside. She elicited a disgusted cough. "You know I don't like it when you do that," she griped, displeased at the smell of my shoes that were now wafting my footy scent near her vicinity like a toxic perfume.

I giggled impishly into my pillow.

Myora nudged the shoes back to my side of the room and placed one of my articles of clothing over the soles, trying to contain the smell. "You're such a slob..." she chastised.

"Yeah, but if you never had me in your life, you'd never learn to let loose a little bit."

"Well, unlike you prodigies, I actually have to work hard to keep up with you all in order to get into a job of my choice. So...I can't afford to laze about like you do." Myora said, with a twinge of bitterness in her tone.

I went and touched a nerve on that one. It wasn't intentional at all on my part. "I'm sorry, Myo. I was just trying to be genial."

Myora sighed resignedly, "Its all right. I'm just stressed for the Fourth Year Challenges, is all. My name hasn't been called yet, and I've been a little tense about it."

Sometimes, it was easy for me to forget that Myora was two years older than me. She happened to be just a little shorter than me as well though, which didn't help her cause. I was always tall for my age; lanky and boyishly scrawny, whereas Myora was a bit more compact. But as far as all of the physical exertion that went with the job description in Security, Myora was ideal. She had been working exceedingly hard to work her way to the point of readiness for the Fourth Year Challenges. Her prowess was admirable on the field. I had no doubt that she would qualify for a factional placement.

Myora slipped back into bed, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. "I just hope they don't call for me in the middle of the night. Day shifts are much nicer."

I concurred, then guiltily turned over on my bed, deciding it was best to just let Myora get what sleep she could, just in case. The plasma light finally drifted into darkness, and my consciousness drifted shortly after. I didn't expect to be plagued by nightmares, but I found it difficult to avoid them once they took over:

_Shadows loom in my head, like silhouettes dancing against a weathered tapestry. Tribal and savage, they taunt me in a menacing ritual. _

_A placid figure with the Royal face paint gazes in the forefront of my mind, emitting a sense of gravitas that makes my stomach churn in dread. _

_A sudden hum of light intercedes my line of vision, penetrating the darkness indefinitely. A haunting cry ricochets in the scene, chilling me to the bone. _

_The scene changes. _

_I am in Naboo, or some dreamlike variant of it. I am overlooking a lake at a dock. I gaze down at my reflection and see a stranger in my stead, holding an alien child. Both cast somber expressions my way. _

_Then, wraith-like hands spring up from the depths and pull me under into the—desert? Nothing but sand for miles and miles. Seemingly endless. _

_Mummies cart me down the path, I am bound to a disheveled, mutilated corpse. I turn the corpse around to see the face and find my own. _

_The sound of my name echoes with escalating volume._

_A chant. _

_A morbid incantation..._

_Sabé Evoria...Sabé Evoria..._

"Sabé Evoria. Your presence is required in Training room 1138-C."

I woke with a cold sweat. The room was still cloaked in the darkness of the night. It took a few moments for my mind to readjust to the return of reality. The images from my dream still weaved in and out in my mind, like wisps of smoke, before fading back into nothingness.

I gave a silent shudder, collecting myself from the raw fright of my nightmares. Once my mind returned to clarity, I turned in search of the noise that wakened me. My school-owned comm link was blinking urgently, with the message continuing to repeat.

"_...Training room 1138-C."_

Wait a minute.

That was the room for the Fourth Year Challenges. I was just a Second Year. In no way was I qualified to take part. Not yet at least. I frowned, perplexed. Was I still dreaming, perhaps? I turned and faced Myora. She apparently had awoken to the alarm before I did. She was already sitting up in bed, her eyes large and gleaming in the muted darkness. She was so stunned, she seemed unable to move.

"D'you know what this could possibly mean?" I asked. Myora shook her head wordlessly. I wasn't sure if what she was feeling was apprehension, or jealousy. Either way, I empathized her unsettled demeanor. I just received a premature summoning that she had been waiting for weeks to get.

"You need to go," Myora stated, her voice hushed. "They don't approve of tardiness. Even if this is just a fluke in the computer system, you should still go over and tell them as much."

I nodded and grabbed my equipment—I donned my leather vest, slipped khakis over my pajama pants, and put my leather boots back on. My long brown hair was probably disheveled from the abuse of sleep. Not bothering to brush my hair, I instead wrapped a coil around it to keep it all contained. Wasting no more time than I had already, I grabbed my comm link and darted out of the room, eager to unravel this curious mystery.

"I'll let you know what I find out," I called back to Myora as I exited.

* * *

_**Minutes later...**_

"You're late," an unknown voice intoned as I skidded to a stop in the gray, boxed in antechamber of room 1138-C. "Not exactly a promising start." The voice belonged to a stern, upright looking man. I didn't recognize him, but I did recognize his uniform. He was a member of the Palace Guard. The very field I wished to pursue.

"I apologize," I said, lowering my gaze. "But I think there was some sort of mistake. I am currently ineligible to participate in the Fourth Year Challenge. I'm only halfway through my Second Year. I do not understand how this complication could have occurred, but I—"

"No, no. Calling you here was entirely intentional," the man assured me.

I halted all speech. I was brought here deliberately? But...why?

"Mi...might I inquire as to why this is the case?" I asked, struggling to find my voice.

The man conveniently deflected my question, activating an expensive looking model of a datapad. "Your grade reports here have you labeled off the charts with your daily defense examinations...Your educative staff have indicated a stellar consistency in your developmental comprehension, and your profile form details just how tenacious you are in both your desire to learn, and to defend." he glanced back at me, as if to seek my confirmation that the information was accurate.

I nodded in affirmation. I had often been told my skills were of an exceptional variety. What point was this Palace Guard trying to make, in any case? I asked him as much.

"I am Captain Panaka. I have been appointed by the Cabinet members to search for a prestige ensemble of gifted youths who exceed the qualifications in all areas of education, but show an unwavering loyalty to the throne. Your abilities have captured my attention, and I would like to see them in action. As a sort of...experimentation, if you will."

"What exactly are you recruiting me for? I'm certain that you wouldn't tour the planet to see prodigies like me show off just for your idle enjoyment."

Panaka gave a small growl of disapproval for my sass, and handed the datapad back to a staff member in the Academy who timidly flanked behind him. Panaka then proceeded to cross his arms. For some reason, the gesture made me think of a cobra flaring its hood in order to look intimidating. I bit my lip to keep from giggling at the thought of the stuffy Guard as a scaly, unintelligent alien.

"I am attempting to turn a legend back into a reality," he said.

All right, that sure captured my attention. Panaka seemed to note my sudden interest, and gave a self-satisfactory smile—probably a rare expression for him—before continuing: "How familiar are you with the Order of Sanctuary?"

"They were a secret society run entirely by warrior women in the ancient days of Naboo...That's about the extent of my knowledge." My stand-offish behavior disintegrated at the thought of where Panaka was leading this. I almost couldn't believe my ears. Could this be where my destiny was leading me? This field far exceeded any form of heroic protection I could offer for the future monarchy as a member of the Palace Guard.

"The Order had existed for a time, up until their mysterious disappearance during the reign of Queen Minrota during the final days before the extinction of the Sith. Now our situation is growing dire, and our Royals needs a new level of security—A level of protection so superior, and confidential, that the People won't know about it to be able to deride and overthrow it. It's the best way to both maintain the peace, and secure an elite team of warriors to secretly guard and bear watch on the Royal representation on our planet."

"And you think I'm qualified?" I breathed, entranced at the Captain's words.

"Well, that remains to be seen." Panaka arched an eyebrow.

I tried not to be miffed at the condescension in his tone. "What must I do?"

"Follow me into the training room, and you can show me what you're made of."

My heart began to speed up a little bit in anticipation. Behind that door lay the opportunities that I could use to prove to Panaka my worth. I had waited my whole life to be able to face the last thing that stood between me and my dream. The ever-silent staff member opened the door to allow me and Panaka to enter.

When we entered the room, it was pitch black. I waited a few seconds, expecting the lights to turn on. Or for Panaka to instruct me. Or for _something_ to happen.

"All right, so what needs—AGH!" I was cut short by an unexpected thrash from behind me. I saw sparks behind my eyes, and I was blinded by the sudden pain. The whip felt too powerful to be wielded by human strength. And the only person who would conceivably be behind me was the sheepish staff member.

I swerved in surprise, trying to find my attacker. The door had already closed, and the room was so dark that my eyes refused to adjust and let me see anything. Blindly, I had to maneuver to find my antagonist. The thrash hit me again, this time from the side.

This time, I could see the electric current rippling through the length of the whip. Wasting no time, I took advantage of the hint of light that was briefly provided for me, and snagged the end of the whip.

I believe retaliation was in order.

Fluidly, I curled my arm to let the whip wrap around my wrist, and I yanked it towards me, attempting to force my attacker to stumble nearer my direction. The figure, whatever it was, didn't budge. This meant that I was the lighter and more agile. I would use that to my advantage.

And inevitably, I did. The force of my tug instead brought me towards the attacker. I lifted my legs and prepared to kick towards the center of where the whip was being grasped. The light from the electricity sparked and faltered into nonexistence as I made my first blow.

It was a success. I felt the solid middle of my attacker grunt in pain and try to reestablish his footing.

I wasn't even able to release the first whip when I was suddenly struck again from behind, but from a different source altogether. Ignoring the pain to the best of my ability, I used my spare arm to catch the other whip and repeat what I did to the former. The tugging on both ends did me no good, save for the first one I attacked. I had hit him hard enough that he still hadn't fully recovered by the time I tugged again. He had stumbled forward. I leaped up and kicked again, pointing both heels in opposite directions to try and incapacitate both at once. The first one faltered, and nearly dragged me down with him.

I was about to land on my feet, but the floor suddenly didn't exist, as though it got pulled from under me like a trap door. My stomach dropped when I fell further than I had expected I would. My bearings were distorted again. My fall served as the whips' indication of a thrash, so soon I was hanging suspended from the trapdoor's entrance. Now the ceiling. The electric charges started coursing through my body unforgivably. I let out a scream, unable to block the pain. Swiftly, I released my grip from the whips. My hands felt slashed and burnt from the cables.

The pain was blinding, but I pushed the rawness of my feeling to the side, I had a battle to finish. I heard the cracking of the whips from above me. I looked up and saw their flickering lights. That was all I needed to get an idea of the size and distance of the trapdoor. I jumped up and clung to the edge, out of the line of fire when the whips descended to where I just was.

Darkness took over again, and I hoisted myself up, prepared to beat these mocking villains, whoever they were.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion, even though I was probably reacting faster than I ever had before. This was my first time battling two unseen enemies. Panaka wasn't kidding when he said my talents "remain to be seen." I laughed at the dark humor of my situation.

"This is the best you could do, Panaka? I'm _shocked_," I joked sarcastically as I reacted to another whip being electrically activated. This time, I ran underneath its length, using it as a trail to lead me to my attacker.

Finally, success: I blindly found the pressure point at his wrist—which felt surprisingly thick—releasing the weapon from his grasp. I slashed the whip repeatedly at my opponent, waiting for him to weaken. I felt like a tamer of beasts in a Nubian circus. Being the bearer of the power felt so much nicer than being a victim of it. And with a satisfying thud, the first villain was fallen.

The other one was suddenly elusive, not daring to give away its position while it stood on equal fighting terms with me. I walked tentatively, minding my step, so as not to fall in the trap door again. I kept thrashing the whip every so often to let the light navigate me, and to intimidate my foe.

Suddenly, I was tripped by my opponent. He came from behind, knowing to steer clear from my line of vision. This one was craftier than my first opponent. I fell forward. The hardness of my fall knocked my weapon off my hands, and the unseen foe tied me at the ankles with his whip. The electric charge did its painful trick of trade once again, and I was getting too fatigued to want to fight back the pain. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as my body seized in accordance to the will of the weapon.

My options were beginning to run out. I felt my opponent start to tug at my bonds. I tugged back, using every last ounce of strength that I had to return the battle to my favor.

The lights suddenly blared to florescent life, and I was blinded and disoriented from the swift change. I covered my eyes to block out the unwelcome light. My opponent was surprised by the change too, because I felt his grip loosen. Squinting my eyes shut to avoid the excruciating brightness, I curled my legs into my body and quickly attempted to undo the binding on my ankles.

As quickly as there was light, it was dark again. My eyes were in pain with the constant light shift. The darkness suddenly felt more blinding than before. The bindings wouldn't give, but I felt my opponent blindly trying to reassert his dominance. Just as clumsily, I kicked my bound legs forward, trying to topple my enemy. My action caused the whip to react again, this time damaging both myself and my target. The light was useless in helping me see this time, since my eyes were still figuring out if they should dilate or not. My opponent gave a thud on the ground similar to his counterpart's, signifying to me that he had fallen.

As far as I knew, I had just won.

Swiftly, I removed my shoes to try and slip my feet through my binding. I was successful. The florescent lights were activated again, but this time they lit up slowly, much to my delight and relief. My eyes were more successful in adjusting permanently to my surroundings.

I noted that my enemies were two Weequays. Spitefully, I took my boots and shoved them on their unflattering faces. "If _that_ foul stench doesn't knock you out, I don't know what will," I grouched.

I stood up and walked a little awkwardly and clumsily towards Panaka, who had lowered himself from the upper observation room. The training room seemed a lot bigger than I thought it was. I was feeling increasingly light-headed, but I ignored the feeling as best I could.

"So," I panted. "Do I pass?"

* * *

_**A/N:** So, me attempting to write a crazy-fun action scene...First time ever doing something like that. Thoughts? Did I succeed? Where do I need improvement? R&R, please. :) Also, I know the whips seem ridiculous, but they are actually canon. They are called Electrowhips, and they are typically used for torture._


	2. A Prodigious Star

**THE EARLY DAYS DUET:**

BOOK ONE: RESTORING DIPLOMACY

_Chapter Two-A Prodigious Star_

* * *

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Star Wars franchise. If I did, I wouldn't be living off of a student budget, that's for sure.

* * *

**A/N: **_Originally, it was Eirtaé who was a political rival to Padmé in the election process, but I took a creative liberty and made Yané a rival instead. The reason being that I wanted Sabé to meet Eirtaé first, since Eirtaé is the only other handmaiden that canonically shows a stubborn (and bossy) behavior similar to Sabé's. That, and Eirtaé is my second-favorite handmaiden, so I jealously featured her in a scene before any other handmaiden._

_Also, the 'Cabinet' I speak of is technically the 'Naboo Royal Advisory Council'...But since there is no Royal presence to 'advise' at this point, a Cabinet made more sense at this juncture._

_*Also, point of interest: This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. But if you happen to find any mistakes as you read, please don't hesitate to tell me, and I'll try to fix it! Reviews both positive and negative are candy for me!_

* * *

**33 BBY**

_**Outskirts of Naboo**_

_Breathe, Sabé. Find your center._

I exhaled slowly, readying myself for my next volley. Eirtaé smugly twirled her fighting staff, and pounded the end of the stick into the earth, as though she was staking her claim on victory. "You would be much better off just giving up at this point, Sabé," She smirked, her husky voice further emanating her sense of superiority.

I glared at her. "Oh, I don't think so." I asserted my battle stance, poised and ready to attack. "When I'm done with you, you'll wish you'd never provoked me."

"I don't know, I'm hearing a lot of talk, but not seeing enough action."

"I'll give you 'action,'" I retorted, leaping into an aggressive offense. I swung my staff in a low angle, aiming for her knees. Eirtaé dodged my blow in a back flip, and landed gracefully back on the ground. She gave a return thrust, staking the point of her staff towards my middle. Grunting, I swerved out of the way to avoid the full force of the blow. Unfortunately, I wasn't _quite_ fast enough. A lovely bruise would probably form on my stomach for that.

"I'm waiting to be impressed," said Eirtaé, smiling.

Oh, of all the nerve... "I'm just throwing you for a turn," I bluffed. "You haven't seen me at my worst."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure this _is_ your worst, dear," Eirtaé swung at me again and I parried her attack, raising my staff quickly against hers. Leave it to Eirtaé to twist my words into a different connotation. She was originally pursuing a career as a lawyer before Panaka found her and brought her to the Sanctuary.

I wrenched my staff to the side, attempting to loosen Eirtaé's grip on her own staff. When that didn't work, I pushed forward, keeping her in the defensive formation. "Well, prepare to be surprised. I'm not finished with you yet."

Eirtaé's smile never faded. But a gleam of mischief sparkled behind her eyes, and I knew I was in for it. Eirtaé grabbed my staff and wrenched both weapons towards me, attempting to disrupt my balance. It worked. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, still stubbornly clinging to my weapon. Eirtaé, never releasing her grip, proceeded with an airborne cartwheel over my fallen form. With our staffs still intersected, I stood up and broke her trajectory. She recovered by spreading her legs as she descended, reestablishing her balance as soon as she hit the ground. She released one hand and tried to spike her swing down to my head. Once again, I blocked her. I was back in the defensive, which wasn't exactly the position I preferred to be in. I blew some stray hairs away from my face, strategizing my next move.

"Give up yet?" Eirtaé asked. Though she tried to hide it, her breathing was beginning to grow labored. The flourish of her martial skills were becoming a weak point. She exercised them well, but after awhile, they began to take their toll.

I took advantage of this and gave a secret smile. I then proceeded with a surprising retaliation: evasive maneuvering. Eirtaé's surprise was evident on her face when I lowered myself to the ground and slipped past her. She stumbled forward, no longer anchored to my opposing pressure. As she stumbled, I planted my hands on the ground and swept my leg into an abrasive kick at her ankles. When my attack followed through, Eirtaé lost complete balance and fell hard onto the turf. I seized the moment of her fall to regain the higher ground. Eirtaé swerved to face me, quickly attempting to hedge my impending onslaught. She didn't react quickly enough. I planted one foot on her fallen staff as she reached for it, and tucked the end of my own staff at her neck.

I smiled playfully at her, removing my foot from its hold on her staff. Setting my own weapon aside, I offered her my hand and helped her up.

"I honestly didn't think you would win that round," she said as I hoisted her up. "You were resorting to basic fundamental exercises. I thought for sure that I had you."

I laughed genially. "While martial prowess can be a superior tactic, it also becomes predictable. You were tiring faster. The best chance I had at beating you was appearing predictable as well. Then when you breached exhaustion, I could deviate from my initial strategy."

Eirtaé refastened her platinum blonde hair with her hair tie. "Duly noted. I'll take your insight into consideration. But martial arts has always been my niche, so don't expect me to be _too_ cut and dry. You may one day end up taking it for granted, and then that will be _your_ downfall."

I bowed my head humbly in thanks. "I will also bear that in mind for future reference."

"Just don't plan on letting this victory get to your head," Eirtaé teased lightly. "After all, I still outscore you in the long run."

"Well, that's what makes my victory so satisfying," I replied. "Think about how often I _do_ win against you. It's a rare occurrence for someone at my level."

Even after two years, I was still surprised as to just how comfortable I'd grown in my new surroundings. The Order was nothing like the Academy; and my physical capabilities were constantly being pushed to the limit. The Order provided a whole new level of strenuous training. But despite their high standards, the Order never seemed to have a shortage incoming trainees. The program that Panaka had pioneered was a lot larger than I originally thought it would be. Every day, I was meeting a new recruit. It reminded me that even though our planet was smaller than most, it still had a great amount to be proud of. We were a nonviolent people, but we were still a strong people.

Eirtaé had joined the Order of Sanctuary shortly before I had, and she was more than willing to show me the ropes. We were very similar in age and height, so it made us excellent sparring partners, and through our training sessions, we grew to become very good friends.

A hologram appeared in the center of the training field, displaying the stern countenance of Captain Panaka. His hands were folded behind his back authoritatively. "May I have your attention, please," he requested, his voice as gruff and unfriendly as ever.

Everybody in the field put their sparring to a standstill and regarded Panaka's hologram with interest. Our holovids were on a secure channel limited solely to the base itself; no outside source to could either receive or forward transmissions. Panaka was only a recruiter, so he didn't make direct visits very often. Seeing him in a hologram meant that not only was he present at the base, but also had important reasons to be here.

"As you all may know by now, the political campaign for Naboo has reached the final days of the election process. Each of the candidates have been promoted to a premature royal status. The Cabinet members have graciously invited the members of this establishment to join them at the Palace of Theed tomorrow night to celebrate the success of the remaining candidates. Attendance is mandatory. Added security is now a priority as the political tensions begin to rise, and you are all the strongest invisible security force that we have. Invitations will be forwarded to each of you by protocol droids after your dismissal from dinner, and further details of your expectations will be provided. Best wishes to your future endeavors. Panaka out." His hologram flickered back into nonexistence.

Eirtaé and I exchanged glances.

"Wow," she remarked.

The news was exciting, to say the least. But I think what had me more excited was that we were finally permitted an evening away from the premises.

"The acknowledgment of royal status means that the races are already starting to draw to a close." I said, feeling the excitement sweep through me.

"It doesn't mean that the rivalries are, though," Eirtaé, pointed out. "This may be a cause for celebration, but there's still tensions and political rebuffs taking place. I have a feeling that the Cabinet only wanted our presence to ensure that no severe outbreaks would occur and taint the system."

"Well, that's what we've been bred to do, isn't it?"

"Undeniably," Eirtaé agreed. "I'm just saying that there is a legitimate reason that the invitation has been extended to us, and it would be best not to let our excitement blind us from that."

I arched an eyebrow. What a square she was. In some ways, she reminded me of Myora.

Dear Myora...I wonder what she was up to nowadays? I hadn't been permitted to contact her since I'd left the Academy. She didn't even know what I was currently studying. The thought saddened me a bit, but I refused to let it short-sight my eagerness in partying at the Palace.

"Be that as it may," I resolved, "I'm still going hunt down a protocol droid so that I can receive my personal invite. Care to join me?"

Eirtaé rolled her eyes at my casual dismissal of her reminder, and she linked arms with me as we made our way down to the central building.

"Well, at the very least, we have a reasonable excuse to put our etiquette training into practice," Eirtaé allowed.

I groaned. Somehow, I had managed to (deliberately) forget that, in this line of work, etiquette was a prerequisite to making a public appearance.

Blast. Suddenly tomorrow evening sounded significantly less exciting.

* * *

**The following day**

_**Grand Palace of Theed, Naboo**_

While I had more or less phased out of my tomboy stage over the years, I still had a general disapproval on the concept of dresses. The obnoxious drapery proved to be quite inconvenient in my experience.

It was even more inconvenient for me now that I had a weapon strapped parasitically to my leg. I wasn't used to hiding a Q2 blaster pistol on my person. It was crafted to be portable and easily concealed, but I definitely wasn't used to having it holstered to me in such a unique fashion. I was assured by Eirtaé that we likely wouldn't need to use them. Yet the precaution remained ever pertinent. I would just have to learn to get used to it, I suppose. It's a good thing that I at least preferred weapons.

I had never been inside the Palace of Theed before, so it was unsurprising that I had been utterly enraptured at the sight of it from the very second I set foot into it. I was completely mesmerized at the sight of its glory. Elegant chandeliers were suspended from high, opulent ceilings, and the architecture as a whole had a very neo-classical look to it.

Eirtaé giggled at my reaction. She looped her arm around mine as we walked along the hall. "You might want to look for your jaw. I'm pretty sure you dropped it somewhere in the front of the building."

"Oh, shut it," I replied, still agape at my surroundings.

Eirtaé laughed again "I'd like to, but since you dropped your jaw, I'm fairly certain that I'll have a hard time being able to 'shut it,' as you say."

I guess I did ask for that one, didn't I? I gave Eirtaé an affectionate jab in the ribcage as punishment for teasing me.

Once we neared the entrance to the ballroom, my awe shifted, and I suddenly grew self conscious. I realized that nobility was too far out of my league. I was trained to act as such with ease, but it didn't mean that I was necessarily _adept_ at it. All that I was taught and prepared for suddenly escaped and left my mind in the void. Knowing etiquette is drastically different from actually being able to carry it out. I hoped I wouldn't shame myself...or the Order. Of course, my gaping fish impression I made a few minutes ago probably wasn't a good start to playing the part in the first place.

"Welcome, members of the Sanctuary," a lofty voice exclaimed from the top of the grand ivory stairwell. Everyone turned to face the source of the greeting. "I am Lufta Shif," she said, "the education adviser in the Royal Cabinet."

She was undoubtedly a resident of the Palace. Her outfit alone was evidence of that: It was a shade of pale lavender, with gleaming pearls dancing elegantly along the fabric. Lufta didn't look old, so much as seasoned with experience. Her hair retained a golden blonde color, and her eyes were an icy blue, giving her beauty a flare of severity. Her demeanor was completely gentle, though, from what I could tell. She had her arms spread extravagantly in salutation, and her eyes were framed with smile-induced wrinkles.

"We hope you enjoy your time here this evening," she continued with her grandiose introduction. "We have much in store for you, and much to prepare. Now if you would, follow me this way, and we'll get started."

Great. More 'preparation.' I was really beginning to despise that word.

Silently, me and my fellow peers followed behind the Lady Shif. It wasn't towards the ballroom, where we had initially presumed we'd be, but instead, we traveled up the stairs with her to the next floor level. The plasma energy lights were dimmer up here, since no festivities were being held in this sector. But the grandeur of the Palace still failed to escape my notice. We were led into an office chamber off to the side of the hall. A strict line of the Palace Guard were along the side of the doorway that we were entering. I cast a confused glance back to Eirtaé. She shrugged, as confused as I was. She didn't seem to mind the detour like I did, though.

"Please, be seated," Lufta gestured the array of lush furniture that faced a lone desk—presumably hers. We all obliged her. It felt like we were attending a seminar. Her office was enormous, and there were so many of us there. I sat next to Eirtaé, my arm still linked to hers.

"And now to business," Lufta said, moving gracefully towards her desk.

Business? _Why even bother inviting us to a gala, if all we're going to do is be cooped up in some foolish business meeting?_ I thought begrudgingly.

"Of those of you who were called to join us this evening, we felt it pertinent to assign the more advanced members to their royal counterpart tonight, and meet them at the gala. Now granted, not all of you will be provided with a retinue this evening, but we do hope those of you not called out tonight will still enjoy the pleasantries of the celebration. We owe you at least that much, for all the dedication you've put into making our society that much more protected. "

My begrudging feelings suddenly evaporated. I grew anxious. Retinues were already being assigned?

"Sabé?" Eirtaé whispered. I looked over to her, and she pointed her gaze at her arm...that is to say, _my_ arm that happened to be squeezing the life out of her own.

"Oh. Sorry," I said, releasing my grip.

"With that said," Lufta continued, "I'll start by calling up the retinue for Princess Kasaré Pheltorin Veruna."

I looked up in surprise. Kasaré kept her uncle's royal surname for her own? That was certainly gutsy of her. I couldn't help wondering if she was _trying_ to get out of the election. Every political move she made had made me assume that she'd later regret her decisions. Yet, she'd lasted this long, so support was certainly coming _somewhere._

Shifa cleared her throat, started reading the roster placed on her desk, listing off the names. "Shimalei Karta, Mallé Dhura, Laerdé Miyura, Nya Phashé and Jhuna Cardé. Please step forward, and lieutenant Astaire will escort you to your new mistress."

One by one, each girl stood and went to the front of the room, cross-examining each other to get an indirect idea of what their team dynamics would be like. They looked more or less satisfied with their designation. I noted that they all bore a striking similarity not only to each other, but to the Princess herself as well. I wondered if that was a new method in Panaka's security scheme? Wordlessly, they followed the Palace Guard out of the room, respectfully bowing before Lufta as they passed.

I had to say, on a personal level, I didn't really envy them of their position. Kasaré was already a Princess well before the campaign, thanks to her uncle being head of the monarchy in the first place. I doubted that she would win the election, though. Especially since Governer Bibble—the head of the Cabinet members and of the city of Theed—had such a public distaste for the previous ruler. Kasaré would probably receive no charitable opinion from him, let alone the general public.

Though I had to give her credit for at least lasting this long in the race. I only hoped Kasaré and her new handmaidens would get along. They would have to, since they would be oath-bound to protect each other for an indefinite length of time.

"For Prince Parin Oanad Garré, the retinue shall consist of: Fydor Shallein, Ahbri Mhyu, Marcus Demorné, Huro Vestige, and Honda Telusi. Please step forward, gentlemen."

Unlike the prestige title of 'handmaiden,' the men of our faction were graced with the term 'guardian.' There were significantly fewer of them in number here on Naboo, but that was merely because the male population was of a shorter number than that of the females in the realm of politics and nobility. Each young man rose, also bearing a strong semblance to their new lord. They were all quite handsome in their own respects, too.

Fydor was the only one among them that I was remotely familiar with. We both studied political science at the Academy under the same instructor. I guess he got sent into the Order as well, though I wasn't sure if he had arrived before or after me. Either way, I had to assume he had been around roughly the same amount of time as I had been, since Panaka found us in the same essential building. I remember finding Fydor kind of cute back when I first met him. My attraction for him diminished over the years, but he was still a handsome boy.

Lufta kept trucking through her roster. "For Princess Padmé Naberrie Amidala, her retinue will consist of: Rabé Oephea, Saché Majia, Eirtaé Samyra, Sabé Evoria, and Yané Tesla." I reacted at the sound of my name proceeding Eirtaé's.

How lucky I managed to be! I stood up and walked towards the front desk with Eirtaé. It took me a few seconds to register the final name that Lufta had mentioned.

Yané? How could that be? It was impossible to mask my shock at the sound of her name.

I knew that both she and Jhuliara had been dropped out in the race around last year, due to not gaining enough public support. But Yané was pretty much off the radar after that point.

I guess now I knew why...She joined the Order. And somehow I never managed to find out. Clearly, the organization was _much_ bigger than I first thought. It was a shame I didn't know a great deal sooner. I had missed her company.

I searched for Yané in the room, and managed to lock eyes on her as she walked towards myself and the others. She gave me a small smile, signifying that even after all these years, she still remembered me. She was only eleven years old, but she carried herself with such grace, that I would easily mistake her for a young adult. Politics worked wonders on a person's dignity and presence. I was floored that a girl of her stature and capabilities wasn't taken seriously enough in the duration of the election process. Only one year in the Order—maybe even less than that, and already our superiors in the Order thought her capable of field work? I was struck with both jealousy and ardent admiration.

All five of us lined up in front of Lufta's desk, bowed courteously, and followed our escort out of the room. I figured we would receive a separate briefing after we met our mistress. I hoped I would like Padmé...that she was as good in person as she was described in the media.

Aside from Yané's youth and Eirtaé's silky blonde hair and sharp blue eyes, the rest of me and my fellow handmaidens also looked eerily similar to each other. We had our distinctive differences, of course. And I'm sure our personalities were all vibrantly different as well.

Rabé's was the most obvious to decipher. She had a very meek and mild-mannered temperament, never looking anyone directly in the eye from the moment she stood up in the office chamber. Her eyes were a deep almond brown, and her hair was a silky black, but a light enough black that it complemented my own brown hair and the hair color of the rest of the handmaidens, sans Eirtaé.

Saché on the other hand, seemed very assertive and confident, like Eirtaé. Though I sensed a degree of condescension in her manner as well. I hoped our egos wouldn't collide.

Promptly, we were led outside of Lufta's office. We all filed through the door and followed our guard down the hall.

Our escort filled the awkward silence by explaining what we would be missing in our absence from Lufta's hostessing: "Advisor Shif is going to introduce your remaining peers as 'royal attendants' that are still undergoing training. The idea is to recognize your efforts, but not allow the guests in the ballroom to suspect the full extent of your training," Our Palace escort made a turn to a separate corridor, further away from the ballroom and Lufta's office "The five of you are to meet Princess Amidala in one of the spare Dressing Rooms. There, you are put the facade of your training into action and help her prepare for the celebration."

The Palace Guard had spoken so stiffly about something so trivial, that I had to repress a giggle at the irony. Saché heard my stifle of laughter, and she turned her head my direction, her eyes darkening with disapproval. My good humor died instantly. I lowered my eyes briskly, breaking contact with hers.

All right. So my vibe about condescension was indeed an accurate one. I could already tell that this was going swimmingly. Saché and I may as well already be friends at this point.

It was safe to assume that Amidala's dressing room was the room that had four guards stationed on either side of the doors at the end of the hall. They bid us access upon our arrival,

I hadn't expected the interior of the room to look so...well, _grand._ The furniture was the first thing that struck me upon entering: Ovular white leather sofas and chaise longues were aesthetically placed around the room, and lace curtains flecked with gold thread veiled large windows—also ovular in shape. The room looked expansive, yet comfortable.

Princess Amidala was seated in front of a mahogany vanity table, frustratingly attempting to stylize her long hair on her own. She stilled at the sound of our entrance, noticing our presence through her looking glass. She turned to face us, rising from her chair. The silky material of her dress rippled gently to the floor as she stood. Apparently she decided to dress into her formal attire by herself; without our presence. Given the awkwardness of the situation, I hardly blamed her for it.

"Ah, at last you're all here." A detached smile spread on her face. "Thank you, commander Rajeé, for receiving them," she said to the Palace Guard, by way of dismissal. Rajeé gave a curt bow and swiftly left the room. He didn't seem comfortable in a preparatory room filled with females. I bit my lip, determined not to let a laugh escape me again.

When the door shut behind him, Princess Amidala dropped all pretenses of geniality. With a clear detection of disdain in her tone, she she said "Your matching formal gowns are all in the closet over there, so you can feel free to change. When you are all set, your assistance with my hair would not go amiss." Then, promptly, she sat back down in her chair and returned to her frustrated ministrations on her hair.

The five of us all exchanged glances, thoroughly confused by her biting behavior.

"Well, go on," Amidala prompted, clearly irritated that we weren't immediately following her orders.

Rabé was the first one to brave the unfriendly princess with cordiality: "Your majesty, we come only to serve you, but...shouldn't we at least get to know each other a little bit first?"

I was pleasantly surprised at the lyrical quality of Rabé's voice. The lilt in her accent was pleasurable to the ear. Her soft voice mirrored her quiet temperament.

Amidala's gaze hardened. "I am not inclined to get to know any of you," she said. "I never wanted bodyguards in the first place."

"Why ever not?" I snapped, referring more towards her statement of not wanting to get to know us. I regretted overstepping my bounds like that, but I couldn't hold it back. Eirtaé gave me a look of silent alarm, trying to warn me to back off. I pressed forward, undeterred. "We have given you no reason to be abrasive towards us, apart from merely coming in and being prepared to do our duty."

"That remains to be seen," Amidala countered, irritated with my interjection. "I've yet to see a single one of you submit to my first, _simple _command."

"Oh, of all the nerve," I exclaimed, stalking towards her. I didn't care about etiquette at this point. There was no need for decorum and flattery if she wasn't going to extend the same gesture.

Eirtaé's eyes widened in shock. "Sabé...?"

I ignored my friend, focusing my wrath on the bratty princess before me. I was supposed to _protect_ this arrogant brat? "What is _exactly _is your problem? We haven't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment!"

Amidala cast her steely gaze back at me, unafraid of my mockery. "Well, thanks to you, there is now the matter of you trying to impugn on my authority. I for one, simply won't have it. But, if you _must_ know, the presence of you...'handmaidens'...goes against everything I've been vouching for in my campaign."

I was thrown aback. "And you think that _justifies_ your uncivil behavior?"

Amidala rose from her chair again and glared at me, "What right have you to call me 'uncivil,' when you represent the baseness of resorting to _violence_ to ensure protection?"

We were close enough in proximity, that I realized just how similar Amidala and I looked. Even our glare was uncannily similar. I was jarred by the strange feeling that was left in my wake. It was a sickening combination between fascination and disgust. I was suddenly at a loss for words.

"Milady, if I may comment," Eirtaé spoke up—politer than I was being by far, but I could tell she was just as affronted as I was.

Amidala would hear none of it. "No. You are walking hypocrites, the lot of you. You come to me dressed in finery and the inclination to serve. But underneath your submissive guise lays an ensemble of cold-blooded warriors, ready for the chance to jump out and attack when the opportunity arises. In the end, violence is the only thing that conquers a civilization, as far as you seem to be concerned. Your presence is seeping into the very foundations of this planet's political convictions, and your distorting the true nature that we originally strive for as a people."

I was too sickened at her misrepresentation of our Order to let her continue. I clenched my fists at my sides, sorely tempted to cave her face in for her imprudence.

"Milady," Saché spoke up, her tone neutral, "We are not here to overthrow, nor are we here to insinuate our own philosophies and impede tradition. We are here solely to protect, and to serve."

I gritted my teeth. "You know, for being so adamant about resolving things peacefully, you sure are argument-prone."

"I'm not the one who turned this into a face-off," Amidala retorted.

"You provoked it!" I nearly shouted. This girl was unbelievable! I was about to swing my punch, and give her a _real_ face-off, when Yané suddenly appeared and grabbed gently at my arm, trying to pull me away from Amidala's proximity.

"_Regardless_," she interjected, "We all have a job to do. Let's at least get through our mandate for the evening, and we'll fully resolve this issue when a time is deemed more appropriate." she directed her gaze at Amidala: "Princess, if you would, please acknowledge the fact that at the moment, being assigned to you entirely beyond our control, as well as yours."

Amidala lifted her chin in indignation, and after a moment, thought better of it, and gave a single nod of consent.

"Thank you," Yané said humbly. "Come, Sabé."

I never stopped glaring at Princess Prissy. But I conceded only for Yané's sake. Shrugging Yané off of me, I stepped back along with my entourage, leaving Amidala alone with her vanity—Excuse me: _at_ her vanity.

* * *

_**Later, the same evening**_

I felt stained in my first handmaiden dress. Every moment I wore it reminded me of who I was serving, and currently, that was a concept that I _really_ didn't want to keep in the forefront of my mind. Being a part of Prissy Amidala's cadre meant that I was limited in where I could venture. From this point forward, I was condemned to be her shadow, a silent companion along with Yané, Eirtaé, Saché, and Rabé.

On that topic, it turned out Saché didn't hold a high opinion of me either, thanks to my little 'display' I put on in the dressing room, according to her. She chastised me thoroughly for what I had done. Her patronizing made me want to argue further, but Yané would have none of it. For being the youngest, she certainly knew how to take control of the situation. She even managed to make Amidala listen to her—and they were political rivals from the start!

Because of my insolent behavior, Amidala wouldn't let me anywhere _near_ her hair. Only Rabé and Yané were permitted to touch her head, and even _then_ Amidala seemed ungrateful.

We all looked like a matched set. Amidala wore a long lavender dress, with a darker shade of purple serving as a sash that draped over her shoulders and behind her back. The material of the sash was bunched at the back, and braced with a golden bodice, laden with intricate designs. In addition, she wore cuffs that matched the bodice. And woven into her hair, was a golden circlet of a gaudy style.

We as handmaidens served as an accentuation of her beauty, meant to provide further contrast in the color scheme to help her extravagance shine above all else. We were given beige gowns of a simpler nature, to help complement the gold of Amidala, and our cowls were of a muted shade of lavender. What I hated about our wardrobe practices was that by acting as the background, our clothes were also ultimately allowing our mistress to be further exposed in the spotlight. If we were meant to protect, then why were we contributing in showing her off?

_Because it is important that we remain more or less unseen, should the need for an attack become a necessity, _my mind answered, imitated the dry delivery of my etiquette and surveillance instructor at the Order.

The absolute worst part of the job (that I discovered so far) was that talking was kept at an absolute minimum in public proceedings. When we were formulated as an entourage, we moved like one entity. A silent entity. It drove me up the wall. I knew that it was a requirement for the circumstances the job entailed, but being aware of that was different when I suddenly had to endure it. I hoped that I would eventually get used to it. But my impulses desperately wanted talk to Eirtaé, and try to divulge a little bit on her own opinion on our current situation. Mostly, I just wanted to trash-talk Princess Prissy and let off some steam. But I couldn't. I was forced to act mysteriously aloof behind a cowl and a facade.

What made the evening worse was having to put up with listening to Amidala making pleasantries with all of the guests. Greeting after greeting, worthless conversation after worthless conversation...My intensive training made it difficult for me to willingly tune out of her conversation, unfortunately. I was to be her eyes and ears, so that I could be aware of any insinuation.

I got so sick of putting up with it after still feeling so raw with rage at Amidala, that I made just about the biggest mistake I ever could have made in my career:

I slipped away from my entourage.

I knew my absence wouldn't go entirely unnoticed. But I had to make sure that I left at a point in time when no one in the group would be inclined to pay me any mind. And that was most opportune when Amidala decided to converse with one of her political rivals. The surveillance would be amplified from the other handmaidens, just given the context of the conversation that would inevitably be at hand. I had the easiest venue for escape when we were in the midst of walking alongside our rivals. Amidala targeted Kasaré, much to my luck. As both sets of handmaidens sidled alongside each other, I took advantage of the window of time I had to make a getaway.

And get away I did. Eirtaé noticed I had vacated, but by the time she had, I was already making my way through the ballroom. I had removed my cowl from my head, making certain that I deviated from looking identical to my counterparts. There would be no need to arouse suspicion. Sighing with the sweet sensation of release, I began to work my way to the buffet table.

A service droid was present, assuming the responsibility of catering to various guests who passed through. "Might I be of some service?" it asked, its tone detached, but friendly, as was the programing of such droids. I paused, and swept my eyes in a swift perusal of the cuisine. My eyes locked on to a most beautiful sight.

"Actually, if you would, I would like a muja muffin," I requested.

"Most certainly," the droid responded, swiveling its wheeled feet towards my food of choice. It gently placed my muffin on a platter and handed it to me. I just grabbed the muffin, and gave a quick thank you before retreating towards an unoccupied niche in the ballroom. I thought I would be a wallflower for a bit, and just allow myself to enjoy the evening—and my muffin. I savored a moment to smell the tantalizing scent of my favorite treat before taking a bite out of it. The flavor promised to be just as glorious as the smell.

_This_ was freedom. An evening away from the casualties of democratic responsibility. I was disappointed that Lufta enforced the handmaiden responsibilities without allowing us to partake in any of our own fun for the evening. I was fairly certain that I would get pulled from the job for my act of rebellion. But, since I hated who my current charge was, I hoped that if I did end up leaving, that I would at least get reassigned to a more respectable individual. Babysitting Amidala was a nightmare—severe punishment would be a godsend in comparison to putting up with her for the rest of her career.

My bliss was interrupted by the sound of a masculine voice from behind me.

"Rabé?"

I swerved in panic. "What?" I asked, my mouth still in the process of chewing muja muffin. I knew I wasn't Rabé, but his voice caught me entirely by surprise. I was even more surprised at the physical appeal of the man who spoke. I swallowed the last of my muffin, flustered and embarrassed. To believe that I just spoke to an extremely attractive gentleman with my mouth still full of muffin. What a glorious first impression...my conscience kicked me for my idiocy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the young man apologized. "For a moment I thought you were—"

"Rabé Oephea," I finished for him. I knew his assumption of my identity was entirely an honest mistake, but I didn't blame him for it. After all, the government already decided that we shared a strong resemblance anyway. "I gathered that much. Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yes. In fact, she's my sister," the young man replied. He furrowed his brow in confusion when I supplied her last name. "I take it you know of her as well?"

I nodded. "She is an acquaintance of mine," I answered evasively. We certainly weren't friends yet. Calling her an acquaintance would hopefully keep this...gentleman, whatever his name was, from prying too much into the confidentiality of my relations with Rabé.

"Well, I am most delighted to acquaint myself with my sister's acquaintance." the man said with a flourishing bow. I blushed at his flamboyant salutation. He shared his sister's lilting accent, which made it even more difficult for me to ignore my sudden infatuation.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir," I replied.

"The name is Xarix Oephea," he smiled. "There is no need for formalities with me."

My blush deepened. "I'm Sabé."

"Might I ask why you appear to be unescorted this evening, lady Sabé?"

_Because I myself __**am**__ an escort...and a lousy one at that,_ I thought to myself. But I wasn't about to tell _him_ that. I deflected the question, lifting my eyebrows in amusement. "I don't prefer formalities either, Xarix. Sabé will do fine."

"Very well, then," Xarix gave a laugh. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh, well..." I attempted to improvise. "Let's just say my present company isn't exactly a _favorable_ use of my time."

"Ah, I see," Xarix intoned, seeming to understand, at least on some level, my motivations for isolating myself.

"Sabé, there you are!"

I turned to see Saché striding towards me, her forehead shrouded by the cowl that she seemed so determined to wear with pride. Her tone appeared cordial, but I could detect the traces of sour irritation in her manner.

I groaned. My little escapade was short lived, and now officially over. And I daresay, my dignity was as well.

Saché caught me by surprise me and looped her arm around mine fondly. But behind her pleasant smile, her eyes betrayed her, revealing her obvious reproach. I realized that she was putting up a pretense. Because gods forbid, it would be simply _horrible_ for a Princess of Theed to have handmaidens that disobeyed their mandate from their very first night on duty. Saché wasn't doing this for my sake, but for Princess Prissy.

"Amidala has been worried _sick _about you after she sent you off on that errand," Saché exclaimed. "Your presence has been sorely missed."

I winced. Now Xarix knew I was a handmaiden—at least, as through the lenses of the public eye. As far as he was concerned, I was now just a member of the waiting staff.

I played along with Saché, nonetheless. I refused to permit her to put me in a position of absolute embarrassment. I may not appreciate my Princess, or my fellow handmaiden. But I _did_ appreciate the code I was trained to honor and abide: Maintain our cover at all costs.

"Saché!" I replied, my voice oozing in false affection. "How wonderful of you to decide to accompany me! I was just on my way back to the coatroom to retrieve our mistress's handbag. As you can see, the buffet table had me a little distracted en route," I laughed idly, lifting my hand to show her my partially eaten muffin.

Saché feigned amusement. "Well, I daresay it's a tragedy that you seem to have more loyalty to your stomach than to that of our mistress's bidding," she laughed in return. I caught the double meaning, and tried to dismiss her subliminal patronization.

I turned to face my new-found friend. "Xarix, if you'll excuse us. It was a privilege meeting you this evening, but I fear I must take my leave now." Xarix's sympathetic, albeit friendly expression showed that he now knew what I meant by my company not being exactly 'favorable.'

Saché stiffened at my informal acknowledgment to the gentleman. "Duty calls," I apologized, walking away with my head held high. In no way would I let Saché succeed in belittling me like that in front of someone. Saché followed closely at my heels.

"I hope to someday be graced by your presence again, Sabé." Xarix called after me. I paused, and inclined my head in response. I hoped so, too.

"_Sabé!" _Saché hissed, once we were far enough away from listening ears. She sidled up beside me and redirected me to an unoccupied alcove in the corner of the grand room. We would receive no unwanted attention here. "What in the world _possessed_ you to sneak away like that?"

"What?" I defended. "Four handmaidens are more symmetrical than five when flanking a person. I didn't think anybody would notice me being gone. Besides, the Princess has already decided to dislike me, so disappointing her at this point costs me absolutely nothing."

Saché stared at me in shock.

_"Nothing?_" she repeated, flabbergasted. _"_Besides your respectability? Your career as a whole? This little adventure of yours just may have cost you _any_ chance at continuing this career. We were trained to take on our role very seriously, and accept all trials that came our way. Princess Amidala's disapproval of our work is merely trivial, and _bearable_ in comparison to other potential circumstances. Why are you so willing to throw away your entire career over something so unimportant? Are you really that selfish?"

"No!" I argued, hating the fact that Saché was right. My pride prevented me from acknowledging that my behavior was in fact, every manner of childish. "It's not about being selfish!"

"Then what else would you define it as?" Saché demanded.

"A passive-aggressive retaliation," I decided. "Prissy Padmé doesn't like our presence? What better way to prove her wrong than to actually follow through with what she initially thought to be a better option in the first place?"

Saché paused, then said sadly "You have a very distorted outlook on justice."

If I thought Saché was disappointed in me before, it was no match to the disappointment I heard from her now. She almost sounded...disheartened, mournful. I couldn't take it. Pity was the worst form of chastisement.

I was completely stung by her statement. I lived and _breathed_ to honor Justice. And yet...indubitably, here I was: caught in the act of perverting the one thing I was meant to uphold.

I dropped my shoulders in defeat. There was no other way to argue my case. My stubbornness would only last as long as I could continue to argue as if I was in the right. In this particular case, I was met every qualification for being in the _wrong_. All that remained was shame for allowing my impulsive behavior to control my actions to this extent. I had no genuine justification to bring to the table. I could fabricate all I liked, but that didn't make my dilemma any less my fault.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "You're right, I was being selfish. I let my anger grow to unacceptable proportions and let it blind me into acting incorrigibly. I was judgmental, and acted foolishly. The fault is my own."

Saché was taken aback at my response. I guess she hadn't expected me to come clean so quickly. Frankly, neither had I. I couldn't tell if my humble apology was driven by shame or compelling desire to be honorable. Probably both. But I had a heavy lenience towards the former.

"I don't think it's me you owe the apology to," Saché said, her tone neutral. This was the first time I didn't hear any ebbing condescension in her tone. I must have impressed her, however temporarily that would last.

My anger flared again, and I stifled it, keeping my opinion of apologizing to the Princess to myself. I merely nodded in understanding. I figured, since I had deflected Saché's antagonism, I may as well take advantage of it while I still could. I lowered my gaze, staring fiercely at my shoes. "Understood," I said.

The curtain that closed off our alcove opened abruptly, and I found myself staring at the barrel of a sleek disruptor pistol. A complete replica of Saché stared back at me, her eyes cool and villainous.

I shifted my eyes towards the other Saché, completely bewildered by this new development. She looked just as horror stricken as I felt.

"If you utter so much as a sound," The intruder threatened, her voice hushed and menacing, "You'll be turned to ash a lot faster than either of you would prefer."


	3. Exercising Precaution

**THE EARLY DAYS DUET:**

BOOK ONE: RESTORING DIPLOMACY

_Chapter Three- Exercising Precaution_

* * *

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars is not mine, no matter how desperately I wish otherwise. No profit is made from this.

**A/N: **_Okay, so I am finally starting to establish some tension in the story. This is my last pre-Phantom Menace chapter. The real plot commences in the next chapter. Thanks to those of you who were brave enough to put up with my wordy prologue that spanned in these last few chapters. The Trade Federation begins the blockade in the next chapter. Now the excitement really begins!_

_Just a reminder that this is unbeta'd. So all mistakes are my own (though I routinely make edits in previous chapters to try and improve things.)_

_R&R! I would LOVE some form of feedback, so that I know my audience isn't completely void. It won't stop me from writing one way or another, but I would at least like to know what you all think of my story so far. It would help me get a better perspective on how to approach future chapters._

* * *

"What do you want?" I asked, raising my hands slowly in submission. I would be doing myself a huge disservice if I revealed my capacity to fight too prematurely. So long as I allowed my antagonist to think she had a the upper hand, I could probably succeed in negotiating at some level before completely eliminating the threat.

Saché remained silent, still stricken at the sight of what appeared to be an exact copy of herself.

"Be quiet, Amidala," the imposter silenced me, cocking her weapon. "You're worth a hefty sum to me, so you'd best not try anything stupid,"

Interesting. She had me mistaken for Amidala...I suppose our resemblance was stronger than I had previously considered. It was a lucky thing this assassin found me first. I probably had a better chance at neutralizing the situation than Princess Prissy. My mind was already beginning to calculate methods of escape with minimal casualty. It was safe to assume that Saché was doing the same thing.

I mustered every memory of Padmé's mannerisms as I could, to try and maintain my cover. My exposure to Padmé was minimal at best, but I distinctly recalled her indignation when Yané told her and I to back off in the dressing room earlier. I mimicked her for the assassin, lifting my chin in quiet ire. _Think like Padmé..._I thought to myself. Much easier said than done.

"What exactly do you plan to do with me?" I asked. Saché kept quiet, allowing me to continue looking the part as her superior.

"I have a lethal gun pointed at your head," the assassin snarled. "I would think that much should be obvious."

"My mistake," I replied lightly. "I suppose I just assumed that you would prefer to hold me for ransom—I have my suspicions that people would pay a much _heftier_ sum to ensure that I remained alive."

"Don't try to barter with me. I don't break deals."

"That's a strange sentiment," Saché piped up. "Loyalty would typically be considered contradictory in your line of work."

"Shut up already," she reverted her weapon's aim towards Saché, as a means to silence her.

"How exactly do you plan to get away with this?" I asked, ignoring her threats. Something was keeping her from killing us on the spot, and I wanted to find out what that was.

"In case you hadn't noticed," she replied, "I'm a changeling. Slipping in and out of tricky situations comes as naturally to me as breathing."

"I'm referring to actually 'doing the deed'" I clarified. "Did the thought never occur to you that your mission may have failed before it even began?" I was pushing the envelope in regarding my cover on that comment, but at least I got the reaction I wanted from her.

She pointed her gun back at me, obvious fear beginning to glimmer behind her eyes. "What are you keeping from me, Princess?" she sneered.

"Absolutely nothing," I assured her.

Well, obviously that was a lie. Eh, nuance.

I continued, "I'm just surprised that you didn't consider my lack of personal security as an indicator that we were leading you into a trap."

The fire in her eyes showed me that not only had she fallen for my bluff, but now _she_ was the one who felt cornered. She pressed the barrel of her disruptor pistol underneath my chin. "Stop toying with my mind, Princess," she sneered. I almost laughed at her choice of words. She almost made it seem like I was a Jedi or some such.

I felt a tremor in her grasp on the weapon. I realized that she must have been novice in the field of mercenary work. She was no cold blooded killer. Not yet, anyway. The only reason she was stalling was because she didn't have the nerve to strike a person down dead yet. Saché noticed this as well, and used this little giveaway as her cue to wield her Q2 pistol back at the changeling.

"A word of advice when entering the field of villainy," Saché said, "Never stick your guns to loyalty. You would have been better off making a deal with us for a willing ransom. But I guess now we're going to have to turn you in instead."

The assassin snarled in response. One look in her eyes revealed to me exactly what she planned to do next now that we had damaged her pride. Before she could even pull the trigger, I knocked it out of her hands, and pulled out my own pistol, kicking hers to the side. In one fluid motion, I had my arm around her neck with my Q2 pointed at her throat.

"So what do we call you?" I asked. "Just so that we have an accurate name to add onto our criminal record."

The changeling glared at me, raising her hands in surrender. "Zam Wessell," she said, shifting back to her original Clawdite form. "And it looks like I've overstayed my visit." With striking agility, she threw her leg up and kicked me in the face, disorienting me. As her leg came back down and my grip was loosened, she swung her arm towards Saché, popping her Q2 out of her grasp. She began to make a run for it.

I wasn't about to let her go so easily. I pressed forward and grabbed her at her heels, causing her to fall onto the floor, and out of our secluded niche. There was a collective gasp of nearby patrons who noticed the sight of me toppling some foreign stranger to the ground. Zam growled as she tried to wriggle free from my grasp.

She was definitely still new to her field. Whoever decided to hire a first-timer to assassinate a Princess, was decidedly not getting their money's worth.

"Will you just give up already?" I spoke through gritted teeth. "You've ID'd yourself, blown your cover in front of numerous witnesses, and are without a weapon. You have _no_ chance of escaping at this point."

The reality of her situation sank in and her wriggling soon subsided. Finally.

Saché emerged from behind the arras, and pointed her gun back at the bounty hunter. "Get up," she said sternly. I lifted myself from Zam, but kept a firm grasp on her shoulder. Zam acquiesced and unfurled herself from the floor.

Within an instant, Palace Guards had secured our surroundings, and placed Zam into custody. Saché provided them with the details of Zam's attempt on my—no, sorry, _Amidala's_ life.

Padmé, speak of the devil, decided to glide over and see what the commotion was about.

"It appears that this bounty hunter was hired to assassinate you, Princess," a Palace Guard supplied. "Without the help of your handmaidens, I am almost positive that she would have gotten away with it as well. According to Saché, this Clawdike is a changeling who had disguised herself as one of your entourage members."

Zam's gaze flickered from Padmé's face, to my own. Realization dawned on her and she narrowed her eyes in seething anger. "You...impersonator!" She cried out. "You had me fooled from the start!"

I shrugged innocently "You of all people should understand the benefits of _impersonation_. Though I wish I could say the same of you. You didn't manage to fool anyone. Especially me."

Maybe I was milking my success a little too much...But it was kind of an invigorating feeling, being able to actually put all of my training into action. And to _succeed_ in it! I was rather proud of my accomplishments for the evening. With my final word, the Palace Guard finally led the not-so-notorious Zam Wessell out of the ballroom.

"Do we know who hired her?" Padmé asked of myself and Saché.

"She wouldn't say," Saché replied. "But I have no doubt that the guards will be able to wheedle an answer from her before the night is over."

"Provided she gets over her 'loyalty' issues," I added.

Padmé nodded, concern lining her brows. "I suppose I stand corrected," she acknowledged. "Perhaps there are benefits to having you girls in my proximity. Tonight was a perfect example of how horrifically wrong it was of me to have preemptively judged you."

I suppose that was the closest we'd get to an apology from her.

"For your recklessness, Sabé, I owe you my life," Padmé said, turning to face me. "I thank you."

I was surprised at Padmé's display of humility. And, admittedly, I was at a little bit of a loss for words. She just thanked me for stupidly rebelling against my mandate? Zam must have hit my head harder than I thought...I sputtered the best response I could: "I live only to protect and serve, milady."

"_However_," Amidala continued, "Don't think your little escapade remained unnoticed by me. Consequences for your recalcitrance _will_ be dealt with before the evening is done." Padmé gave me a small smile and turned on her heel, walking back to the main event. Silkily, she added "Please be sure to put your cowl back in its rightful position, handmaiden." Her way of saying that the dynamics between the two of us weren't _completely_ altered.

I scowled at the back of her adorned head, but I did as she requested, nonetheless. Dutifully, I realigned myself in my formation with the others. Padmé and I still didn't necessarily have to like each other, but it was refreshing now that we each at least had a new-found respect for each others' jobs. Not that I was entirely looking forward to Prissy's punishment for my act of stupidity. But I guess I could understand where she was coming from now. A _little_ bit.

For the remainder of the evening, I paid extra careful attention to every patron who came to visit her. Every condolence for the attempt on her life, every worthless piece of congratulatory praise for her promotion...I silently analyzed it all, careful to ensure that any future threats would be avoided. And hopefully, in the process, I'd be able to determine who Zam's client could have been. I found that focusing on that made the remainder of the evening far more enjoyable on my end.

All in all, I'd say that for a first day on duty, I didn't do half bad. I think this job was beginning to show promise.

* * *

**32 BBY - One Year Later**

_**Theed Palace, Naboo**_

Padmé had won her election in a landslide. It turned out that Prissy really had good qualities where they counted. While she had the political inspirations of an idealist, she by far had the better approach for how to actually make a positive difference in the problems that Ars Veruna had left behind.

Kasaré was blown out of the election process months prior, after Zam Wessell finally revealed who her client was. Kasaré insisted that she had nothing to do with the assassination attempt, but the odds were entirely against her in the Galactic Senate's hearing of her case. Chancellor Valorum evicted her from her noble standing, and sent her to exile on the far reaches of Naboo, condemning her to a similar fate to that of her uncle's.

In my personal opinion, the government just wanted a viable excuse to pretend that there was no longer any unseen threat looming over our freshly crowned Queen. Kasaré was just a convenient scapegoat. Now, there certainly was motive for suggesting that she was behind the assassination attempt. And she had proven herself plenty gutsy earlier on as a forerunner for office. But something still hadn't satisfied me on the subject, and I couldn't quite place what was bothering me about it.

Unfortunately, gut instincts don't qualify as ensured evidence. So the best that I could do was either continue stewing on it, or just let it be and continue with what I had been bred to do: Protect my planet, and protect my Queen. Since I wouldn't have been able to come up with anything conclusive for the former, the latter was what I honed in on instead.

Almost daily, my fellow handmaidens and I would practice physical combat on a secret training field that Captain Panaka designed especially for our use. Over time, I had even grown used to being present at galas. Padmé's political position demanded them frequently, especially now that she was the Queen. I had mastered my surveillance techniques in such settings, luckily. Formality no longer fazed me as it once did.

Strangely enough, the Queen received no significant threats since Zam's assassination attempt last year. Naboo was a peace-loving planet for the large part, but I was curious as to why no further attempts were made. Especially since I didn't think Kasaré was the culprit in the first place.

I was on my break alongside Saché and Eirtaé walking the Palace grounds. Rabé and Yané were accompanying the Queen in the throne room while she was handling affairs of state. Prissy didn't need more than two handmaidens present in that environment. So Eirtaé and I decided to get some fresh air. Saché dragged herself along because she had nothing better to do. Even in the course of one year, Saché still didn't seem to trust me entirely. Given the demands of our job, that would have to change. Sooner rather than later.

"Sabé," Panaka called out to me. I groaned. What did I do this time? Rarely did Panaka ever call on me for something positive.

Eirtaé gave me an apologetic smile. "Go on," she said. "Saché and I will wait up."

"No," I said. "You both can keep going. Gods know how long Panaka will take. I can meet up with you later."

"If you insist," Saché said, sounding otherwise uninterested. I shot her a look as she walked forward. Eirtaé shrugged, and followed behind her, giving me a friendly wave.

"Good luck," she called out.

"I'm gonna need it," I muttered, turning towards Panaka. He was walking out past the side entrance of the Palace. "Yes, captain?" I asked as he neared.

"I have a proposition for you."

I crossed my arms to mask my confusion. "A proposition?"

"Consider it as a form of promotion," Panaka replied, as unhelpful as ever.

"Could you clarify?"

"I've seen your progress in this past year, and I've been thoroughly impressed. You've proven yourself more than worthy to take on a more challenging role in your status as handmaiden."

Okay...he still didn't manage to be clear enough for me. If there was anything Panaka was good at, it was deflecting questions.

"What exactly are you getting at?" I asked.

"I have been formulating a new approach at the Queen's secret service program. You and Amidala are strikingly similar, in more ways than one. Your physical resemblance goes hand in hand with your other coinciding qualities. There are nothing but benefits in this. Pairing you with the Queen was no coincidence. You and your fellow handmaidens have much to share with Amidala, but you outshine all of your comrades in this respect. So I've decided to make you a primary decoy."

"Decoy?" I echoed loudly, unable to mask my shock. I didn't entirely approve of this.

Panaka shushed me, reminding me of our public surroundings.

I quieted. "Captain, are you sure that's a good idea? There are so many reasons to oppose this."

"I fail to think of any," Panaka countered. I could swear that I heard some amusement in his tone.

"Allow me to list them for you then, _sir_," I hissed. "First and foremost, acting is hardly my strong point. Yané had aspirations to be a politician, so she'd be much better equipped for such a position. Acting comes with the territory. Second, where would you be hiding Amidala? She has no chance at protecting her own skin if everyone else is now supposed to publicly protect...well, _me._ It goes against my mandate, sir. I can't be the one being protected."

"Being a decoy is a _method_ of protecting Amidala. The goal is that you become the bait, and Amidala can remain safe and anonymous if a dangerous situation arises. You are one of the toughest women I know, Sabé. I know you are capable of this."

I was flattered, but I still wasn't inclined to fully believe it.

"In regards to Amidala's personal security," Panaka continued, "I am to have her dress as a member of your entourage, and she will also receive training on defensive strategy."

That caught me by surprise. "Amidala? Defensive strategy? But she hates any form of violence. It took her weeks to finally _warm up_ to the idea of having handmaidens following her shadow."

"Believe it or not, learning defense was her idea, not mine." Panaka said.

I was floored.

"I didn't see any harm in refusing her that," he continued. "If anything, as a last resort, that protects her even further. I am going to have her attend training sessions with you and your retinue starting next week, see if we can't establish some genuine trust between the six of you."

"We trust each other!" I argued.

"You trust that you each can do your duty. But you don't trust each other implicitly. And that will be vital when it comes to exchanging those roles of duty, should a need for a decoy arise."

I frowned. I hated that he always had to be right. But I guess there _was_ a reason he was the head of the Palace Guard, after all. He couldn't afford to be wrong.

"In addition, you and Amidala are to attend private sessions wherein you will teach each other various subliminal code messages, and you will learn the mannerisms of the Queen. You will learn what decisions you are eligible to make, and ineligible to make. You will learn more about each other, so that you each can better assume each others' identity. These exercises will commence promptly tomorrow afternoon."

I groaned in protest. "Not more _lessons_. I'm sixteen! Far too old for more intensive studies."

Panaka growled at my objection. "This isn't about you, and this isn't open for negotiation."

"Yes sir," I mumbled ungratefully. Bonding time with Prissy...Not exactly a past time I wanted to partake in. Especially not on a regular basis. But Panaka had made valid points. When Zam had me mistaken for Padmé last year, assuming her identity was the only thing that separated that disruptor pistol from Padmé's head.

_Protect and serve, _I reminded myself. Why did that concept seem to be growing steadily more complicated?

"Sir?" I asked as Panaka turned to leave. He paused and looked back at me over his shoulder.

I hesitated. "What...what exactly prompted the idea for creating a decoy?"

"Oh, the idea has always been a reality. I just didn't expect to have to follow through with it so soon."

"What compelled you to select me sooner?"

It was Panaka's turn to hesitate. "Zam Wessell managed to escape," he said.

"_What?" _I felt my anger start to swell. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem entirely relevant, Sabé."

"NOT RELEVANT?" My voice rose, partially against my will. "She targeted Amidala a year ago! You don't think she won't attempt again?"

"Let me speak, Sabé," Panaka replied, clearly weary with my antics. He gestured to a nearby bench. Glowering, I accompanied him to the seat, plopping myself down beside him. I remained silent.

"There is dispute among the Judiciary court that Amidala wasn't her intended target in the first place."

I was about to question that ridiculous notion, but obediently stayed silent.

"Wessell escaped with one other prisoner in tow: Doctor Nuvo Vindi. Given the ease of her escape, as well as his, it seems feasible that freeing him was Wessell's initial objective."

"So you're saying that attempting to kill me—I mean, Amidala, was simply a front to enable her escape plot?"

Panaka nodded. "Yes. That is why I didn't find it pertinent to share with you. Her motives changed, as did ours. Vindi is no real threat, and neither he or Wessell were stupid enough to remain on Naboo. They are far out of our jurisdiction at this point. But we have bigger problems to worry about. Zam's escape reminded me of how crucial a role you played in protecting Amidala all those months ago. That's what had me inclined to establish a decoy in the Queen's secret service."

I bit my lip, deliberating quietly on Panaka's words. I had a bad feeling about Zam Wessell. Something told me that she wasn't done intervening on our affairs yet. It was possible that it was just because of my new-found hatred of her. She pulled off an act better than I did. She pretended to be weak and novice. For all I knew, she even pretended to be fooled that I was Amidala. In the end, her act paid off, and my arrogance ultimately let her get away with her objective. I would not permit my arrogance to get the better of me again. Not when the Queen's life was at stake. Or anyone's, for that matter.

"I will do as you say," I decided, sighing with a hint of reluctance. Part of me still didn't want to do this, but a bigger part of me recognized the importance of agreeing.

"Good," Panaka gently clapped me on the back and rose from the bench. "I expect great things from you, Sabé."

Yeah, no pressure or anything. I buried my face in my hands, letting the gravitas of the situation sink in.

Danger and corruption was unraveling everywhere, and it seemed that the tighter security held its fist to try and prevent it, the more that corruption continued to slip through our fingers. Zam would probably be the first of many future threats.

The biggest problem I saw was that I initially had my suspicions about Zam's ulterior motives, but I never spoke up about them, because I didn't have anything to justify my notions.

But my conscience was _really_ rubbed the wrong way when I realized that Zam's escape proved that Kasaré was wrongly accused. And I didn't recall Panaka making any statements about rectifying that.

I understood that necessary precautions had to be taken to ensure the safety of our people. But at what end would that effort ultimately cost us?


	4. The Occupation

**THE EARLY DAYS DUET:**

BOOK ONE: RESTORING DIPLOMACY

_Chapter Four - The Occupation_

* * *

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **Me owning Star Wars is a concept that simply does not compute. Making money off of it makes even less sense. I can only conclude that I most definitely take no ownership in its initial creation. But you are free to enjoy my interpretation thereof. :)

**A/N: **_First of all, I hope all of you American dwellers enjoyed your Fourth of July celebration. :)_

_Second of all, I can finally say YAY! I have finally reached the chain of events that composes 'The Phantom Menace' Hopefully, my story will seem more riveting now that the back story is out of the way. :) Also: Expect some of our favorite Jedi Knights to approach in the next chapter! _

_Hope you enjoy! (Please don't be afraid to R&R! I don't bite, I promise!)_

* * *

**32 BBY, Five months later**

_**Royal Gardens, Theed, Naboo**_

"So how has your bonding time been with Padmé?" Rabé asked, her dark eyes sparkling in amusement. I propped myself against a pole on the edge of the garden trellis, quietly sulking as I watched Rabé and Yané play a lethargic game of Theed Quoits.

My session with Padmé ended awhile ago, but I wanted to clear my head a bit and do some independent martial training. Only when my frustration had finally subsided did I allow myself to track down Rabé and Yané.

"The usual," I answered. "Prissy and I are getting along better than we used to, but it's still hard for me to put up with the additional lessons in etiquette. And Padmé really doesn't seem to like having to memorize the secret signals I come up with."

Rabé cast me a look of gentle, mocking scorn.

"Fine. That _you_ came up with," I edited.

Rabé smiled. "Much better."

Out of all of us, Rabé was our best bodyguard. She could come up with code signals at the drop of a hat, which proved invaluable to me, since I could only conjure so many. Padmé, on the other hand, was rather useless at it. Her area of expertise was diplomacy, and she would have much rather spent her time lecturing me on the idiosyncrasies of her trade. I however, could hardly stand putting up with one more lecture on the nuances of political antagonism.

Our practice of mimicry wasn't exactly a favorite activity for either of us. Amidala used her dry, neutral tone strictly when she was the Queen, which, was a persona she used for a majority of her time anyway. Teaching it to me just made her go into overtime with her persona. And speaking it myself? I was on the verge of falling asleep every time I opened my mouth to repeat something.

"I won't deny that we've made significant progress, though." I allowed, continuing my conversation with Rabé.

"That's good," Rabé said, keeping her eyes focused on the game in front of her. It was her move. "Do the two of you think you're ready to handle the job, should the situation arise?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I've been able to retain everything so far. But I've never really put it to the test. Frankly, I hope I never have to."

Rabé nodded. "I can understand that," she empathized. "I will say that it's a good thing you didn't need to step up to the plate last month when those mercenaries tried to abduct Amidala."

"We were supposed to be undergoing _secret_ negotiations with the Trade Federation in remote space," Yané said. "How those mercenaries managed to lock down on us in such an isolated location, I'll never know. That little adventure caught all of us by surprise."

"It was a close call," I agreed. I gave a sigh, already sick of the conversation. It seemed like decoy preparation was all that suddenly revolved around my life for the past five months. "So who's winning?" I asked, deliberately changing the topic.

"Me, for now," Yané replied. "But it's been a very close game. Rabé and I seem to keep alternating high scores."

"Why does that not surprise me?" I asked. Theed Quoit was a game that demanded both patience and accuracy. It was a calming exercise that helped maintain our mentality of grace under pressure.

It was Yané's turn to make a move. I watched her carefully prepare her shot. In one fluid motion, she released the ball from her palm and sent it flying gently towards the reflective pond in the center of the garden. Her aim proved accurate when the ball slid perfectly into one of the color-coordinated pipes that protruded from the still water.

"Nice shot," I exclaimed, impressed. I was never exactly stellar at this game. Patience was a virtue that I struggled to manifest.

"Would you like to play with us?" Yané offered.

"I'd lose without question."

"Well, you're already late in the game anyway. So losing for you is inevitable," Rabé laughed. "At least play for enjoyment. Maybe it will take your mind off of legal matters."

"Oh, very well," I consented.

Our quick game turned into a half-hour long rematch. I was starting to get the hang of it, once I stopped getting frustrated about missing the pole all the time. Both Yané and Rabé were good instructors, though. I managed to score six times in the total duration. But I could hardly own up to how much better the other two played consistently. It brought me to shame for my ineptness, but their company was the prime reason I was playing anyway.

"Handmaidens, your presence is requested in the queen's private chamber," a servant walked over and politely interrupted our game.

"Thank you, Asha," Yané said. Yané truly had a gift for remembering the names of all the staff members. I felt guilty when I couldn't place a name with a face. Maybe it was because my head was just too full of the stupid information Padmé had to keep telling me in our little tutoring sessions.

The three of us made our way to Amidala's quarters. We were surprised to only find Eirtaé in the room.

"Where is Amidala?" Rabé asked.

"She's still in the throne room with Saché, deliberating with the Advisory Council. I was sent to forward information to the three of you on this new...development."

Rabé, Yané and I all exchanged glances, feeling worry start to strain the dynamic of the room. "Is everything all right?" I asked.

"Frankly, no." Eirtaé sighed, removing her hood from her soft orange gown. She hesitated, as though she were carefully considering how to best approach her next sentence.

"What happened?" Yané prodded gently.

"The Trade Federation has entirely overstepped its bounds," Eirtaé said. "They've blockaded our trade routes, and refuse to reach settlement in withdrawing their presence from our orbit. They've also jammed our communications, disallowing us to make contact with the Galactic Senate. Now we have no way to make sense of why no progress has been made on this matter."

I sank into a nearby chair. If the Federation was so keen on keeping us in the dark, it meant that they had something to hide, not only from us, but from the Republic. One swift move like that suddenly changed the course of our interactions with the Federation drastically.

"They mean to invade us," I deduced. It was the only logical explanation. They had insisted that their treaty enabled their actions against us in the blockade was legal. But they decided to shrink away from formally deliberating the issue. That strongly implied that they were not inclined to negotiate. An attack may become inevitable.

"Does Amidala have a solution?" Yané asked gravely.

Eirtaé shook her head. "She's still discussing plausible courses of action with the Advisory Council. Both Governer Bibble and Captain Panaka are insistent that she set up defenses for the planet, but she seems adamant in maintaining reliability on negotiations."

I held back a scoff of affront. I knew Padmé was all for keeping the peace—it was the only reason she was elected in the first place, because of her passion for it. But she crossed a line here. At some point, she had to realize that part of protecting her people, was to literally _protect_ her people. Words don't always manage to solve problems. The Federation certainly didn't seem inclined to use them.

"How can she fail to realize that negotiation is no longer an option?" I demanded. "The reason we're in this mess in the first place, is because the Federation doesn't seem to want _any_ business in discussing this predicament."

Yané agreed, adding, "Jamming us is an aggressive assault on our diplomatic jurisdiction. They must mean to destroy us. There is no other viable explanation."

"What are we going to do?" Rabé asked. Fear began to show behind her dark eyes. Horrible potential futures were beginning to make an assault on our imaginations. We couldn't afford to let it get the better of us.

I looked up at Rabé and merely responded "Protect and serve. By any and all means possible."

Panaka suddenly entered the room, not even bothering to knock. "Sabé," he said tersely.

I looked over to him, dreading and anticipating what I knew he would say next:

"It's time."

* * *

_**Later**_

Padmé looked like a somber, isolated statue in the vast throne room. She maintained a stoic presence, but her grief was undeniably present.

As I predicted, the invasion had indeed taken place. It broke my heart, knowing all the turmoil that was forcing its way through the streets of Naboo. Amidala's hesitance to enforce military protection cost us any thread of hope we had at preserving our planet. The Neimoidians swept through without even breaking so much as a sweat. It was only a matter of time before they breached the Palace.

"Milady," I said softly, standing alongside her. I wouldn't be any help if all I did was bash her for her inadequacy. In the end, it wasn't my government to run, and I had to respect that it was her final decision. I was about to impersonate her. Deviating from her game plan was one of those actions that I was 'ineligible' to make.

Amidala kept her eyes locked at the transparisteel window. I followed her gaze, looking on to the horrific scene of battle droids plowing through Theed Plaza. Citizens were fleeing every which way, terrified of the unexpected violence that had broken out on our peaceful city. I swallowed, hoping to rid the unwanted lump that had formed in the back of my throat.

"If we are to move, we should do so quickly," I said.

Amidala lowered her eyes sadly. "Sabé, whatever happens to us, I need you to understand that I only want what is best for my people. Nute Gunray's stampede through this system is intolerable, and I will not become prey to his illegal insinuations."

I nodded. "Understood."

"Our whole planet is depending on you to ensure that this resolves peacefully, one way or the other."

Tears threatened their way to escape, but I blinked them back. I knew that refusing the Viceroy could potentially threaten my own life. But I needed to remain strong. "I understand." I didn't agree, but I understood, and would follow through.

Padmé bit her lip, concealing the scar of remembrance that was painted there. The unintentional symbolism of her simple action struck an odd chord with me.

"The only way we will be able to endure this is if we are willing to set our bitterness aside," Padmé said. "We have enough enemies as it is. We can't afford to let our trivial animosity with each other get in the way of our imperative. In the end, we still want the same thing: to keep our people safe."

Under the circumstances, I could agree with that statement as well. "Don't worry, Prissy," I reassured her. It was the first time I used my antagonistic nickname for her in a genuinely affectionate manner. "We'll get through this. I still have faith that the Republic will come through."

Padmé redirected her gaze towards me, her eyes soft with thanks. But there was a little bit of doubt behind her brown eyes as well. "Let's hope that they do."

"Your Highness," Panaka called, still standing at his post in at the doorway. He was anxious for us to swap as swiftly as possible.

"On our way," Amidala acknowledged. I flanked her alongside a squadron of palace guards, hastening our way back to her dressing room.

* * *

It felt strange having Rabé, Eirtaé, Saché, and Yané apply my hair and make-up. Amidala had removed her regalia and donned my own handmaiden gown. We had decided on having the handmaidens wear gradient shaded dresses, phasing from yellow to burnt orange, symbolizing the quiet rage we had for the invasion that had taken place.

I would be wearing a thick, black, heavy skirted gown with a feathered headdress; mourning for the loss of our planet's reign of peace. The dress was frumpy, to say the least, but the idea was that it would better cloak the difference in physique that Padmé and I had. We didn't look drastically different on a physical level, but we wanted to ensure anonymity as best as possible.

My face and hands were caked with white face paint, and my lashes were framed with dark liner and mascara. My lips had a bold accentuation of red, matching the shade of two red beauty marks that were symmetrically placed on my cheeks, representing the balance of peace and serenity on our planet. Kind of ironic, given our present situation.

By the time they had finished with me, I hardly recognized myself. A stoic, childlike monarch stared coolly back at me through the mirror.

I had become Amidala.

No one had even a single smile to offer in the entirety of my transformation. After my look was completed, we made our way back to the throne room, flanked by Panaka and four other guards.

Saché cried a little bit, which surprised me. She was always so stern and forceful, it was a little jarring for me to see her looking this vulnerable. Padmé hugged each of us in turn, reminding us to be brave. Of that, she didn't have to tell us twice.

When she reached me, she held up a simple looking amulet. "My parents made this for me back when I was a child," she said softly, "as a reminder of the life I led before politics came into the picture."

I knew what she was asking of me. "No, Padmé, I couldn't possib—"

"I _need _you to protect this for me at all costs," she urged me.

"But Padmé, I—"

"Promise me you'll return it to me when this crisis is over," she demanded.

I hesitated before taking the amulet. "I promise," I replied.

She braved a reassuring smile, then turned to Saché and Yané. "If in the event we are to be separated, I need to two of you to stay here on Naboo."

Saché was the first to protest "Milady, with all due respect, our loyalty was pledged strictly to you."

"I know," Padmé replied. "But I hate the idea of leaving my people feeling abandoned by the royal presence when I'm led away. My handmaidens have been identified as an extension of myself. And you two are the strongest diplomatic minds that I know. I trust you will do whatever you can to try and resolve this matter should we have to part ways."

"Yes milady," Saché bowed her head in quiet defeat.

Padmé's tone shifted from urgent to gentle. "We _will_ see this through," she promised us.

"They've breached our entrance," an undercover guard reported on Panaka's comm link. I felt my stomach churn in dread. They were here already?

"What of the Advisory Council?" Panaka asked.

"They've unwillingly presented themselves to the Viceroy. The Governor is being forced to lead them your direction. So far they haven't been able to hack into our short range security transmissions, so some of my men may still have a fighting chance to— " the communication had faltered into white noise.

Turns out the droids managed jam our last resort for communication. My heartbeat began to accelerate. Hope for victory was dwindling ever faster, and Nute Gunray was on his way. To _me._

All too soon, a battle droid clanked its way into the throne room, armed with an E-5 blaster rifle. "Lower your weapons," it ordered.

A single droid with a clumsy weapon didn't seem all that threatening. But when twenty other armed droids marched in after it, the situation suddenly became far more terrifying. Governor Bibble was being directed by gunpoint to stand next to Viceroy Gunray and his weasel of a lieutenant, Rune Haako.

"At last we are graced with your presence, your Highness," Gunray greeted in mock amiability. He phrased that as though it were I who was paying _him_ an unwelcome visit. I was sickened by his pompous attitude. Cowardice almost suited him better. I withheld a grimace at the sight of his swarthy, green dappled skin. Just as slimy as his personality.

I maintained a state of resolute calm, but my heart was feeling anything but. Gunray may be a coward, but he was a coward who was hiding behind an entire army of capable battle droids for added protection.

I kept my expression placid, and attempted to use my neutral-toned mimicry for the first time ever in front of an enemy. "Your intentions for intimidation are misguided, Viceroy," I said drily. My voice sounded just like Amidala. I could only hope that my words would do an equally good job. "Your intervention here will be short lived."

"I beg to differ, Amidala," Gunray disagreed. "I think you'll find my methods of negotiation to be very...persuasive. I'm sure your selfless devotion to your people will prevent them from undergoing any further annihilation."

My blood froze. I had no response to offer. Nute Gunray took my silence as a means to get me to cooperate, and signaled his droids to lead us away at gunpoint. We proceeded from the corridor down the grand marble staircase.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Bibble spoke up, coming to my rescue.

Nute responded snidely, "the Naboo and the Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate."

That much I knew I could respond to. "I will _not_ cooperate," I objected. My voice was kept steady, and my eyes were downcast. But my stubborn resilience remained ever-present.

"Now, now, your Highness," Nute Gunray chastised. I hated patronizers with a passion, but not as much I hated this walking piece of bile. "You are not going to like what we have in store for your people." he reminded me. "In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view." He was right about the first part. But it didn't make me inclined to revoke my statement.

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs, Nute Gunray gestured for one of his commanding droids.

"Commander," he said.

The droid approached.

"Process them," he said with a wave of his grimy green hand.

"Yes sir," The droid responded, then turned to its droid counterpart: "Take them to Camp Four."

The other droid nodded in submission to the command. With that, I was led away along with Bibble, Panaka, the four guards, and my fellow handmaidens, unsure of what the coming hours would bring.


	5. A Slight Detour

**THE EARLY DAYS DUET:**

BOOK ONE: RESTORING DIPLOMACY

_Chapter Five – A Slight Detour_

* * *

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **Me owning Star Wars is a laughable concept. A desirable one, but still laughable. Therefore, no infringement is intended.

**A/N: **_So apparently there is a video game called_ 'Star Wars: Obi-Wan'. _I've never played it, but Wookieepedia gave me a pretty thorough run-down of what Obi-Wan did upon entering Theed Plaza. And wouldn't you know it—there's a whole section in the game where he and Sabé detour from the rest of the group while escaping droids in Theed! Thought I'd weave that into this chapter to help further establish some pre-Sabéwan feels. I'm must admit that I'm surprised no other die-hard Sabéwan fans did anything in regards to this scene. _

_I hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

**32 BBY, Same Day**

_**Outer Gates of Theed Palace, Naboo**_

I had never felt more helpless in my life.

It wasn't that I couldn't take down these droids, because believe me, I could if I wanted to. It was the fact that I was _restricted_ to that bothered me. But if I were to pull off looking like the queen, I couldn't very well expose my elite training. Our martial prowess was to be used solely as a last resort, should all else fail.

Panaka and his men all had to surrender their weapons before we pressed onward to camp four—whatever that was. We had passed the main gate of the Palace, and were now walking through the destruction that was left in Theed Plaza. I was devastated at the sight. Droids were marching in squadrons, apprehending any citizen that was found. Any citizens who ran were instantly shot down. Most of the street had quieted since when I first looked on at the invasion with Padmé in the throne room. Any one who wasn't found by the droids at this point was probably still hiding. I hoped so, at least. I couldn't stand the haunting silence and empty feeling that remained in the plaza.

Our procession was put to a complete and sudden stop when three figures leaped down from a balcony in front of us. I didn't know what to think at first, it all happened so fast. Of the three figures, one of them was an awkward looking Gungan, the likes of which I hadn't seen but since my early childhood. Two men draped in brown robes landed with more elegance than that of their Gungan pet. My assumption that they were Jedi Knights was proved correct when their lightsabers ignited in a flash of blue and green. Instantly, they took down the ten droids that had been surrounding us.

The older of the two Jedi had finished his quarry first. But the younger, I assumed his Padawan learner, took a little longer to destroy his own share of battle droids. I wagered that it had something to do with the frivolous twirling of his swordplay. Another cocky Jedi had plowed his way into the Galaxy. How wonderful.

"We should leave the streets, your Highness," The elder Jedi said after he Force-pushed the last two remaining droids onto the side of the street. I couldn't have agreed with him more. His voice had a very calming timber, and it surprisingly managed to quell some of my nerves. I realized that he may have just been using some form of Jedi manipulation to help calm me down. In this instance, I guess I was grateful for it.

"Get their weapons," Panaka commanded to his squad. Hastily, we all made our way out of sight towards one of the nearby backstreets. Once we were out of sight, the elder Jedi turned his full attention on me. Now that our proximity was closer, I noticed just how tall this man was in comparison to me. I had an urge to crane my neck so I could see him fully. But in the interest of keeping my dowdy headdress in place, I just cast my eyes up instead.

"Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor," he said.

Valorum sent _Jedi Knights_ to negotiate with Gunray? Realization dawned on me. That meant that he must have long since had suspicions on Gunray's true motivations. Why didn't he tell us of his suspicions earlier? He could have helped us prevent this disaster from unraveling as it did if we had only been properly forewarned! I took one deep breath, to keep my anger in check. I was supposed to be Amidala; not myself.

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador," Bibble said with a biting edge of sarcasm. I was perfectly fine with Bibble serving as my mouthpiece. He was better qualified at discussing this than I was. I would have preferred his tone over my neutral one anyway.

"The negotiations never took place," the Jedi explained with a quiet urgency. He reverted his grey eyes back to me. "You're Highness, we must make contact with the Republic."

_We __**trie**__**d**_, I thought drily. _Right before they—_

"They knocked out all our communications," Panaka stepped in.

_Yeah, that_, I finished my thought. He took the words right out of my head. How unsanitary.

The Jedi knight absorbed this new piece of information. "Do you have transports?" he asked.

"In the main hangar," Panaka pointed, "this way."

We followed Panaka's lead, with everyone else tagging behind my heels.

"How far is it?" the Jedi asked.

"On the other side of the plaza," Panaka said.

Alarms began to sound, probably signifying alert of my escape. Up ahead, I could see another onslaught of droids heading our way.

"Getting there at this rate won't be easy," Panaka said.

"I agree," the Jedi mused. "Obi-Wan," he called his Padawan.

"Yes, master?" the younger Jedi finally piped up.

"We'll need to split ways to get there. Separate the lock from the key, so to speak." His grey eyes found mine once more. "Your Highness, with your permission, I recommend separating you from your entourage. That way if the droids manage to find us, they won't be able to apprehend you again."

My mind screamed in protest at that suggestion. If they were caught, Padmé would be among them, and I couldn't allow that risk. I glanced back at my fellow handmaidens, hoping for a clue from Padmé that I could agree with. She gave a minute flick of her wrist, and her fingers gave me the signal for the affirmative.

Rabé caught it too, and spoke for her. "We are here to protect and serve you, milady. We will meet you again at the rendezvous point."

"I have confidence in you all," I said. I did, in truth. But I still was personally opposed to the idea. I looked back up at the tall Jedi knight. "I will do as you say."

Panaka was giving a seething glare at the back of the Jedi's head. It was good to know he shared my sentiment. I was grateful that I still had a Q2 pistol holstered to my leg, should I need to use it.

Everyone, including the bumbling Gungan (I still couldn't figure out why he was present in the first place. He hadn't been exactly useful thus far), made their way towards the oncoming droids, with the Jedi taking the lead.

"Be careful, Obi-Wan," the Jedi called back.

* * *

The Padawan and I stood and watched for a few moments as the Jedi Master and my fleet of protectors put up another battle with the droids.

I reminded myself that it was important that I trust in their capabilities. In the meantime, I had my own mission to accomplish.

"Come with me," I said, tugging the young Jedi back towards the Palace. "There is a secret passageway we can get through from the Palace garden. It's the fastest way to get us to the hangar." I kept my tone as dry and detached as possible, despite my hastened pace.

It didn't take us long to get there. It would have been a shorter time if my stupid, heavy dress wasn't slowing me down.

The garden was a tragic sight to look upon. All the beauty it once had was now withered, burnt, and broken. Dead bodies, both human and droid alike, had scattered the scene. I was overwhelmed, and tried vigorously to not let my emotions take over.

We slipped through the garden, and weaved between the various pillars, trying to stay as out of sight as possible. I led the Jedi through the trellis, which I remember I had casually leaned against just earlier this morning. The wood was damaged and the vines around it had contorted due to flames. I gave a sentimental stroke against the wood as I passed it. So much had changed, and in such a short span of time...

"This way," I beckoned Obi-Wan to follow. The trellis led to another quadrant of the vast gardens, and elegant statues lined against the walls of the opulent Palace. I stopped in front of the statue of Queen Minrota, one of our first queens. "This is it," I told him.

"Halt!" A droid had spotted us. He held his gun at us. We could handle one, so long as more didn't follow too quickly behind.

Obi-Wan gave a clean swipe on the droid, slicing it in half. While he did that, I attempted to move the secret clutch that opened the passage. It was broken, likely thanks to the battle that had ensued earlier.

"I can't move it," I said desperately.

"If I may, your Majesty," Obi-Wan stepped forward, placing the hilt of his lightsaber back on its holster.

I obliged him and let him use his ever-so-convenient telekinetic powers to move the statue. I withheld a glower of jealousy. Of all the things I could been useful for, I suddenly had to leave it to an arrogant Jedi to handle. He probably thought I was weak...which I guess, presently, I was. But unfortunately, that wasn't entirely my choice. Not while I was under this guise.

There was a darkened corridor that lay behind the wall. We went through it and encountered some stairs, which we then ascended. Eventually the staircase led us to one of the catwalks that crossed over the main road of Theed plaza. We had backtracked, but at least we had successfully remained out of sight. I hoped that everyone else was faring as well as we seemed to be.

Another droid was surveilling right where Obi-Wan and I needed to cross. Obi-Wan force-pushed him to the side, and the droid short-circuited at the impact. We hustled to the other side of the catwalk, and attempted to open the door.

"It's locked," Obi-Wan muttered, stating the obvious.

No kidding. "Will your telekinesis not work in this instance?" I asked, my tone bearing a small hint of derision.

He glanced at me, his brows furrowed in mild offense. "No, as a matter of fact it won't. Not when I can't see the object that needs to be moved. I'll have to come at it from the other side." He glanced at a neighboring catwalk. "Wait here, Highness," he said. Without giving me an opportunity to respond, he leaped over to the other balcony, with an agility that only Jedi could manifest.

"Sure. I'll just wait here. No problem." I mumbled sardonically, using my own voice in my frustration. "It's not like I have a battle to run from or anything."

I took the fallen droid's weapon as a means to protect myself should anything happen.

"Sergeant 00M-6, what's your 20?" I heard another droid through its comm link.

Blast. Once they realized a surveillance droid had lost communication, it was only a matter of time before they tracked me down.

"Oh, please hurry, Padawan." I cocked the weapon, paranoid for anything to strike. I hoped his Jedi Master would punish him for leaving me in a vulnerable position like this.

* * *

I don't know how long the Jedi was gone, but it was certainly long enough for a scouting party of droids to find their way to me.

"You there," They pointed upon noticing my presence. "You're under arrest."

"I don't think so," I said, my voice steely. I began firing at them. I was thankful that there were only four of them, and that they were clumsier with a weapon than I was.

By the time they had joined their fellow droid in the afterlife of permanent malfunction, the door opened from behind me. I gasped in surprise, pointing my gun as I turned around.

It was Obi-Wan, much to my relief. I lowered my weapon.

"What took you so long?" I asked, unable to hide the irritation in my voice. I passed the door, shutting it behind me and blasting the lock. That should hold off any other droids who tried to follow us.

"Well, you know." Obi-Wan shrugged as he hurried behind me. "I had other citizens to help, an armored tank to destroy..."

I wasn't inclined to believe his exaggerations. He was just trying to show off. "It was far more likely that you just got lost," I replied laconically. Maybe I was a little too harsh in my manner. But I was a sitting duck while he had gone off like some hot-shot. Being irate was a justifiable reaction.

"So what if I did?" Obi-Wan defended, more or less proving me right. "At least I managed to unlock the door."

"Hrmm." I wasn't exactly impressed, if that's what he was gearing for.

I decided that a heavy weapon in addition to a heavy dress just made for too much _heavy_. I dropped the clunky blaster rifle and kept racing. I still had my Q2 if I was desperate. Besides, a pacifistic queen with a gun in hand just didn't seem like a good impression to make for when I paraded through the next street of Theed.

Finally we had approached the main hangar. We made it before the rest of our group, thanks to our short cut. But the main door to the hangar remained locked. The Federation took their 'blockade' to a whole new level.

"There is no way we'll be able to get past the security here on our own," I said, tucking myself behind a wall. My headdress began to go askew, and I quickly readjusted it to keep it in place. I was sweltering in this monkey suit. I hoped my make up had remained intact...

"We're running out of time," Obi-Wan disagreed with me, his blue-green eyes were steeled to the hangar doors across the way. "At the very least, I think I can open the doors before everyone else arrives. My senses tell me that they are not far."

I don't know why, but my instincts told me he was right. He may be a little headstrong for a Padawan learner. But then again, so was I. If I were in a position where I could make a difference, then I would go for it, no questions asked. I wouldn't stop him. Not if I would have done the same thing in his place.

"Go," I permitted him.

Obi-Wan gave me a brief nod, and did his Jedi thing. He was on the balcony faster than my eyes could seem to follow him. There was a brief tussle up above against a handful of droids. Obi-Wan acquired one of their blasters after taking the droids down, and he shot at the one droid remaining in front of the control booth up above.

I watched in rapture, wishing I could be along to fight as well. Obi-Wan punched the door open and swooped back down to meet me. I emerged from my hiding place, prepared to enter the hangar.

"Wait!" another series of droids followed after him.

How in the world did Gunray manage to accumulate so many droids? There never seemed to be a shortage of them! In no way would Obi-Wan and I be able to handle all of them on our own.

Luckily, the rest of the group managed to make it over in the nick of time. Once we had secured the area, we all regrouped at the gaping entrance of the hangar, tucked on either side of the outer wall.

I did a quick headcount. All the handmaidens—including Prissy, I noted with a sigh of relief—were accounted for alongside Governer Bibble. Panaka and his men were all in full attendance as well. The taller Jedi was still accompanied by the random Gungan.

All that remained now between us and escape, was an ungodly amount of droids that had overtaken the interior of the hangar.

"There are too many of them," Panaka noted.

"That won't be a problem," the Jedi said dismissively.

I was growing steadily more shocked at the display of quiet arrogance these Jedi Knights seemed to maintain.

"Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

This wasn't a decision for me to make. We had deviated so much from Padmé's initial plan, that I wasn't sure what the next proper move would even be. I put up a front of patriotism to avoid answering full on: "Thank you, Ambassador. But my place is with my people." I needed to await another cue from Padmé before I discussed anything further.

"They will kill you if you stay," the Jedi said, in attempts to sway my decision.

"They wouldn't dare," Bibble countered, affronted that he would even suggest the idea.

"They need her to sign a treaty that makes this invasion of theirs legal," Panaka agreed gruffly with Bibble. "They can't afford to kill her."

Once again, I was grateful that both Bibble and Panaka could help argue my case.

"The situation here is not what it seems," the Jedi urged me. "There is something else behind all this, your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

How very cryptic of him. Of course Jedi instincts were to be taken seriously. But why wasn't _I _ever allowed to trust my gut feelings? They could be accurate. I knew my feelings were accurate when Zam Wessell made her appearance last year. And right _now_, my feelings told me that this wasn't such a good idea. There was a small chance we'd even be able to make it past the hangar, let alone the _blockade_ that awaited us just beyond our atmosphere.

"Please, your Highness, reconsider." Bibble said to me anxiously. He was quick to side with the Jedi. I was upset that I'd lost his favor. Then again, he was a diplomat, I doubt he considered the military complications as I did. "Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us...Senator Palpatine will need your help!"

"Getting past their blockade is impossible, your Highness," Panaka argued. "Any attempt to escape will be dangerous."

_THANK YOU! _I thought. For once, Panaka and I seemed to see eye-to-eye. I had to remind myself that it still was not my decision.

"Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can. They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave."

I was starting to get flustered with the split opinions that were being pushed onto me. I hated Padmé's job so much. "Either choice presents great danger," I said evenly, turning to face my handmaidens, "to us all."

Padmé gazed back at me fearlessly. "We are brave, your Highness," she said. The insinuation was made perfectly obvious to me, and I hated her for it.

I lowered my gaze, instantly upset with her answer. This was foolhardy. Suicide, even. We had little to no hope in escaping.

"If we are to leave, your Highness, it must be now," the Jedi Master reminded me.

I smothered my rage and looked back up at the Ambassador. "Then I will plead our case to the Senate," I said, hating my every word.

I paused and gave Bibble a final solemn look of acknowledgment. "Be careful, Governor."

Padmé surreptitiously ushered Saché and Yané over to Bibble. "Protect and serve," I heard Padmé whisper the mantra of our Order, "at all costs."

I glanced behind me and watched her realign herself with the remaining handmaidens. I bit my upper lip to show Padmé that I did not approve with her decision. She twitched her eyebrows upward, signaling that her decision was final. My eyes hardened and I turned my gaze back in the direction of our two Jedi escorts. I hoped, for all our sakes, that Padmé's decision wouldn't be in vain. We needed to live through this. Our entire planet counted on it.


	6. A Disturbing Lack of Faith

**THE EARLY DAYS DUET:**

BOOK ONE: RESTORING DIPLOMACY

_Chapter Six – A Disturbing Lack of Faith_

* * *

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars. If I did, Sabé would most definitely have gotten a more prominent role in the storyline.

**A/N: **_I actually don't have much to say for this chapter, other than I'm continuing to follow along with the plot for The Phantom Menace. I didn't deviate much from the original plot in this chapter. I will note that George Lucas seems to like making his scenes a lot shorter than I typically do them. That made for a difficult writing process in this particular chapter. _

* * *

**32 BBY, Same Day**

_**Central Hanger, Theed, Naboo**_

"We have to free those pilots," Panaka said. He was pointing to the squadron of flight pilots who were apprehended by droids nearby.

"I'll take care of that," Obi-Wan said confidently, diverging from our group.

I had only just met him, but I remained unsurprised that he was thirsting for heroics. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his display of bravado.

We continued on our way, walking towards the chrome J-type 327 Nubian Starship. The same vessel that Padmé was on a month prior when some mercenaries attempted an abduction. At the time, we were supposed to have a secret meeting with the Neimoidians to discuss our problems with the Federation. Given today's circumstances, I decided that it wouldn't be beneath the Viceroy to have hired the mercenaries in the first place in order to avoid confrontation.

We reached the ramp for the cruiser, and were unsurprisingly met by a squad of droids.

"Halt," the lead droid stopped us.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, the Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I am taking these people to Coruscant," the Jedi Master said seamlessly, as if approaching the situation with a sense of professionalism would make a difference in letting us pass.

"Where are you taking them?" the droid asked, obviously unable to register what the Jedi had _just _said. I could almost hear the mechanics of its artificial intelligence whirring frantically to keep up.

"To Coruscant," Qui-Gon repeated with an edge of irritation.

"Coruscant, er...that doesn't compute. Er, wait uh...You're under arrest!"

Well, that was our cue to skedaddle. Qui-Gon drew his lightsaber and terminated the droids that blocked our path. Quickly, I dodged stray shots from the droids' blasters and ran up the ramp with my entourage. The Jedi remained below, cutting down more droids.

"Go!" I heard Obi-Wan cry. He must have managed to single handedly release the pilots, because shortly after, they had followed us into the royal cruiser, with the Jedi close behind.

"Quickly, your Highness, to the throne chamber," Padmé ushered me to the secluded room in the back of the ship. Rabé and Eirtaé followed swiftly, sealing off the door once we entered. We had a brief allowance of privacy, with just the four of us.

I could feel the ship lurch to life and prepare to take off.

"Take your seat, Sabé," Padmé coaxed hurriedly. She noted my hesitance at the sight of the regal throne that was positioned in the back of the otherwise empty room.

"Padmé, I can't." I resisted. "Not your throne. I am to _act_ the part; not embody it!"

"Sabé, you have to. My life might still be in danger. We have no other choice."

Awkwardly, I slipped into the chair, feeling every definition of discomfort. "So long as I don't have to make any life-altering decisions on this thing, I guess this won't be so bad," I muttered, mostly to myself.

"Don't worry," Padmé said. "Everyone else is still focused on getting us out of the blockade at the moment. The best we can do now is sit tight, and pray that we don't get boarded."

"Or shot down," Rabé added, ever the realist.

"Great," I said, wringing my hands. "I feel so much safer now."

Fights rarely terrified me. But being unable to see anything that was going on in this upheaval, was a different story altogether. It made me feel both blind and crippled. It was even worse, considering that we were in a diplomatic vessel, and therefore had no weapons to retaliate with.

I couldn't even describe much of what happened, since the ship was more or less without windows. We had been doing a lot of swerving and shaking, so I was thankful that the artificial gravity allowed us to stay more level than we otherwise might have been.

"Do you think we'll make it through?" Eirtaé asked.

"We have two Jedi," Padmé said, trying to be optimistic. "Maybe the Force will be with us.

* * *

_**A little later**_

"Your Highness, we've successfully maneuvered our way past the blockade," Panaka said, bowing as he entered the chamber. The Jedi Knights and a small astromech droid followed him in.

That was certainly relieving news. I straightened my posture, ready to continue in my charade.

"What is our condition?" I asked, knowing that we wouldn't have been able to make it past the blockade without some scrapes along the way.

"We underwent some damage, but we were salvaged by the help of this extremely well put together little droid," Panaka reported. "Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives."

"It is to be commended," I allowed myself a small smile. It truly was a blessing that we had such a capable machine when we were otherwise defenseless. "What is its number?"

Panaka rubbed the grime off of the droid's nameplate. "R2-D2, your Highness," Panaka said.

"Thank you, R2-D2," I intoned regally. "You have proven to be very loyal."

The droid bleeped happily in response, seemingly flattered with my compliment.

I decided to be devious, in celebration of our escape. "Padmé," I said, tilting my head to my left where Padmé flanked me. From my peripheral vision, I saw her jump in surprise at the sound of her name. She stepped forward.

"Clean this droid up as best you can," I said, milking my opportunity to give an order of my own volition. "It deserves our gratitude." I amused myself in observing the silent fury she directed at me. She stood alongside the droid, obedient to my command nonetheless. Prissy didn't have to like it. I was doing her a favor, making her role as handmaiden remain inconspicuous. We were no longer in immediate danger; I was certain she could handle a menial clean-up job.

Panaka appeared to have more he wanted to say. I held my gaze on Padmé for an extra second before reverting it back to Panaka, by way of telling her not to go anywhere just yet. "Continue, captain," I said.

His expression had sobered, which meant that he had some bad news to add. Panaka looked nervously back to the two Jedi representatives. Clearly it was worse than I feared. Not even _Panaka_ would dare tell me what the trouble was.

Master Qui-Gon came to his rescue, and stepped forward. "Your Highness, with your permission we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, then travel on to Coruscant."

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this," Panaka took the liberty of addressing.

Tatooine was unfamiliar to me, so I was inclined to side with Panaka. 'Far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation' translated to 'far from the core systems' where Coruscant was located. We couldn't afford delays, especially in the outer rim.

"You must trust my judgment, your Highness," Qui-Gon stated.

The way he phrased it, I guess he didn't leave us much choice. Padmé and I exchanged another discreet glance, both equally miffed with the Jedi's authoritative display of overconfidence.

Padmé gave a slight incline of her head, mutely indicating for me not to challenge his decision.

I gave a nod of consent to the Jedi, which seemed to make him satisfied. He bowed lightly offering a brief "thank you," and retreated back to the cockpit with Obi-Wan and Panaka following close behind. Padmé gave me a final look of shared disapproval before she followed them out with the astro droid.

I suddenly regretted giving her that trivial order. I sorely needed her counsel. I wasn't sure how far I could allow myself to trust these Jedi and their foolhardy attempts of protection. They were being too reckless even for _my_ standards.

* * *

**Later**

_**Outskirts of Mos Espa, Tatooine**_

I was happy to see Prissy return to the chamber after completing her task on the small droid. "Thank goodness you're back," I said.

Padmé threw me a small scowl. "You could have waited until _after_ the captain's full report before you sent me on my way," Padmé said. "I felt awkward just standing there in the room after you dismissed me. Our cover almost could have been blown."

"I know," I said, rolling my shoulders up to my ears in mild shame. "I didn't notice Panaka's grim expression until after my order had already been made."

"Panaka's _always_ grim, though," Eirtaé said, coming to my defense. "Sometimes it can be hard to tell when he actually has bad news to share."

Padmé sighed, rubbing her forehead wearily. "No matter," she said. "We have far more important things to worry about at the moment."

"_Please_ tell me you have a solution for how to handle these Jedi knights?" I asked, hopeful. I hated being continually manipulated by Qui-Gon's persuasive manner.

"They may be unconventional, but so far they've been effective," Padmé replied. "It doesn't make me trust them entirely, though. Especially the Jedi Master."

"Oh, believe me, his Padawan carries himself with _just_ as much delusion of suavity," I grumbled, recalling my little side-adventure with him in Theed.

"I want to ensure that the Jedi don't unintentionally drag us into deeper trouble. We need to monitor them closely." Padmé said. One look at her and I knew that she was scheming something. "I am going along with Master Qui-Gon when the ship surfaces," she continued. "I want to see the full extent of what he's up to."

"I firmly object to this, Padmé," I said, affronted at her statement. "If I am supposed to protect you, _why _do you insist on putting yourself in dangerous situations? You're only making my job that much more difficult. Let Rabé or Eirtaé go instead."

"No," Padmé said. "My decision is final. I need to be able to know _everything_ if I am to insinuate executive decisions to you when we return."

I supposed she was right about that.

"Besides," she added with a mischievous gleam in her eye, "_the Queen_ is curious about this planet. Just think about how much insight we could gain from coming here."

"This is outer rim territory we're talking about," Eirtaé said drily. "'Insight' would have to be a very loose term. Even the Republic hardly pays it any credibility. Otherwise it would have Galactic representation in the government."

I gave Eirtaé a look of stupefaction. "And how would you know this?" I asked her.

"I was training to be a lawyer before I joined the Order, remember?" Eirtaé reminded me. "I had studied all about the lowlife in the galaxy, and the crime rates are highest in this territory."

"Nevertheless, I still feel compelled to accompany Master Qui-Gon. Meanwhile, I need the three of you to keep up appearances, and keep an eye on things here. Your impersonation is still crucial, Sabé."

I chewed the inside of my lower lip, knowing it was useless to try and change Padmé's mind at this point. I still hated being stuck in her stifling garb and stuffy persona. "All right, Prissy." I told her. "Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" she asked rhetorically. "Rabé, if you would assist me with my hair? I need to look sturdy and durable for the terrain. I don't think they see regalia in the outer rim much."

Rabé bobbed a small curtsy. "Of course, Amidala."

"Come on," Padmé gestured for Rabé to exit with her. "When I was cleaning the astro droid, I found some cargo units that had some spare outfits in them. I think there's an outfit available that's durable enough to—" Padmé's voice faded as she and Rabé left the room, leaving me alone with Eirtaé.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I said grimly.

* * *

According to Panaka, our hyperdrive had suffered critical damage in our escape. Finding a duplicate for a ship of our class would be a difficult task in the likes of this planet. That fact alone was enough to keep me paranoid for hours.

My mind wouldn't stop dwelling on the circumstances back home. I had a never ending worry for Yané, Saché and Bibble back on Naboo. I hoped that they weren't condemned to a horrible fate in one of the detention camps that Gunray had established. I worried about my friends, my family, the possibility that the Order of Sanctuary had been discovered and obliterated...The more I dwelt on the shortcomings of Naboo, the more upset and paranoid I got. It made me grow impatient with Qui-Gon's progress at the spaceport.

I could tell both Rabé and Eirtaé were plagued with the same troubles. In the privacy of the room, Eirtaé and Rabé had long since relaxed from their attentive positions at my side. But that didn't make them relaxed at a personal level: Rabé was curled on the ground in the corner of the room, fretfully fiddling with the material of her dress and Eirtaé sat on the bench that sloped along the course of the chamber wall. Both were sitting perfectly still, but perfectly tense.

Our silence was interrupted by a faint, constant beeping noise. I jumped in response to the sound.

"A transmission signal," I cried out.

Quickly, Eirtaé and Rabé re-assumed their positions at either side of me, awaiting the inevitable announcement from the communications officer. In a matter of seconds, he entered the room.

"We have a signal from Theed, your Highness," the officer said. "I summoned both the Jedi and Captain Panaka to hear it with you."

I nodded brusquely. "Thank you, officer." I tried to control my anxiety. I wasn't sure whether the news would be good or bad. But updates were always better than being stuck in a constant haze of 'what if's.'

Panaka and Obi-Wan entered the chamber most promptly. "Patch it through," Panaka said, seating himself next to Obi-Wan on the bench. The officer nodded, moving to a panel near the doorway's entrance.

A hologram flickered to life, revealing the desperate face of Governor Bibble. The signal was weak and faint, not allotting the message to send seamlessly. But the gist of what was said cemented my fear for Naboo's status in the occupation:

"...cut off all food supplies until you return...the death toll is catastrophic...we _must_ bow to their wishes! You _must_ contact me!" Bibble's expression was one of utter panic. The message flickered offline.

"It's a trick," Obi-Wan said swiftly, rising from his seat. "Send no reply. Send no transmission of any kind." As quickly as he had arrived, he just...left.

I lowered my gaze, trying to hide my fury as he left the room.

Of _course_ the thought occurred to me that it might have been a trick...But the question was, how much so? There had to have been at least an element of truth to it, otherwise Bibble would have no incentive to send the message in the first place. Naboo had been without a source of long-distance communication ever since the Trade Federation had first breached our cities. And since Bibble miraculously had no problem contacting us all of a sudden, that strongly implied that the Viceroy was manipulating him in the hopes of tracing our whereabouts.

But, nevertheless, the brooding possibility of our planet's condition was still waved blatantly in our faces. Our people could be suffering indescribable torment, and there was _nothing I could do about it. _

"The situation is worse than I thought," Panaka said, removing his hat and rubbing a hand fretfully over his short dark hair. It was a gesture I had rarely seen him display in all the years I'd known him. "As it is, our hopes of repairing the ship are slowing down due to the sandstorm taking place in the area."

"_Sandstorm?_" I snapped. "No one told me about any sandstorm!"

"It still has a ways before it reaches us. But I'm afraid Master Qui-Gon and his ensemble of adventurers will have to stay in Mos Espa until it blows over."

I seethed silently as Panaka told me this. As if I thought things could _possibly_ get worse...

"Do you have any other updates you're like to share with me? Or am I going to continue being left completely in the dark?" I asked Panaka.

"Master Qui-Gon met with a parts dealer," Panaka said. He sounded so tired. "But I've heard no updates since."

I tapered my glare. "I see."

Promptly, I rose from my throne and hastened out the door.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Panaka demanded.

"To get answers," I growled. "Something tells me that there's more to this than the Jedi are letting on."

I was sick of being clueless about everything. I could no longer put up with this 'being left in the dark' business. Nor could I continue to tolerate the Jedi telling me only what they seemed inclined to tell me. I needed thorough explanations, and I needed them _now. _My planet was in danger of _dying. _I couldn't just do nothing. Having a painted, fragile appearance did not make me a weak damsel by any means. I was still supposed to represent Naboo's strongest leader, and I intended to prove that to the ignorant Jedi to the best of my ability.

Eirtaé blocked my exit. "Sabé, I strongly advise against this."

"Asking him for a thorough explanation is by no means a risk." I replied curtly. "Tell me you wouldn't want the same thing? You can't deny that Padmé would be seeking the same answers."

"I suppose so," Eirtaé replied hesitantly. "But you are under the guise of our monarch. Interrogation is not your place. Not in this case. Besides, it is obvious that you are in no position to discuss anything in a proper frame of mind. Wait until you've calmed down and cleared your head before you start digging for answers."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" I threw my hands up exasperatedly. "I am fully aware of my mandate! I won't break character, I promise." I tried to shove past her.

"I would beg to differ, my friend," Eirtae said, gently grabbing my shoulders. "I know your rage all too well. You would be doing yourself more harm than good."

"We'll get our answers in due time," Rabé piped up. "Just be patient. This is hard for all of us."

They were right. Spitting fire at the Jedi wouldn't be doing anyone any favors. Least of all myself. Clearly, the news from Bibble had hit me really hard, and I was still smarting from the fact that I remained utterly useless in trying to help Naboo.

"Fine," I glowered in defeat.

* * *

I did not sleep well that night. Pretending to be a queen was difficult enough. But I still had the weight of Padmé's responsibility hanging mercilessly on my shoulders. I was continuously plagued by nightmares—many of them were reoccurring.

One nightmare in particular made a re-entrance in my subconscious, with more ferocity behind it than I first remember it having:

_Shadows loom in my head, like silhouettes dancing against a weathered tapestry. Tribal and savage, they taunt me in a menacing ritual. _

_A placid figure with the Royal face paint gazes in the forefront of my mind, emitting a sense of gravitas that makes my stomach churn in dread. This time, I recognize the face as my own. Amidala's decoy._

_A sudden, and now familiar hum of a lightsaber intercedes my line of vision, penetrating the darkness indefinitely. A haunting cry ricochets in the scene, chilling me to the bone. _

_The scene changes. _

_Nothing but sand for miles and miles. Seemingly endless. _

_Mummies cart me down the path, I am bound to a disheveled, mutilated corpse. I turn the corpse around to see the face and find my own. _

I didn't have the courage to let the nightmare continue. I snapped awake the moment I saw the last image of my dream. The last time I had that dream was the night Panaka first hired me for the Order. For some reason, the dream left a horrible feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

I glanced around the bed chamber that I was confined in, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. Eirtaé and Rabé I knew were sound asleep in the neighbor room.

I clambered out of bed, absolutely positive that sleep would not find me tonight in peaceful terms. My bare feet felt cold against the sleek metallic floor. My excessive make up had been removed in the interest of allowing a comfortable sleep. It felt nice finally having the bulky attire off of me. The lightweight material of Padmé's traveling nightgown made all the difference in the world to me. My long hair was done in a simple rope braid that lazily fell over my shoulder.

Carefully, I tiptoed down the ship's hull. I overheard another voice in the cockpit. Curious, I leaned an ear to the door.

It was Obi-Wan. "...the Queen is upset. But absolutely no reply was sent."

The words were muffled through the density of the door, as well as the scratchy feedback from the comm link, but I managed to hear his Master's response: "It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace."

The sandstorm must have passed already, if Obi-Wan was able to make contact with his Master.

The sympathy in Obi-Wan's voice was unmistakable. "But what if it's true? And the people _are _dying?"

Qui-Gon seemed to pause. "Either way, we're running out of time."

I felt a pang of guilt as I eavesdropped. I was willing to scour my worst animosity on these Jedi when they seemed just as troubled by the fate of our people as I was. Unlike me, they were at least able to control their tempers. Shame followed quickly thereafter, and I quietly left the vicinity.

I decided that I needed fresh air. I had been cooped up in this blasted ship for too long, and I needed an opportunity to clear my head. Panaka could punish me for my impertinence later. I prayed that the ramp would open quietly when I activated it.

Outside, I saw a sight I had never seen before: A dark, never ending ocean of sand. It was a desolate landscape to match our desolate plight.


	7. Unexpected Incarceration

**THE EARLY DAYS DUET:**

BOOK ONE: RESTORING DIPLOMACY

_Chapter Seven- Unexpected Incarceration_

* * *

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars. Not remotely. But if I did, you better believe I would put this specific chapter in the movie!

**A/N: **_Voila! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Real life decided to interrupt me..._

_So this next chapter was inspired by another Sabéwan centric snippet from the video-game Star Wars: Obi-Wan. This is my last time blindly incorporating a video game sequence, I promise!_

_This particular chapter MAJORLY deviates from the movie canon, but not from the video game canon. (not that I've played the video game ever...but still! A run-in with highwaymen sure beats just having Sabé sit around in the boring starship for 3 days.) _

_Also, punctum facti: Since I've never actually played the video game, let alone actually __**seen**_ _it, I have taken a lot of creative liberties. I kind of had no other choice but to wing it. Just as an FYI to you gamers out there._

* * *

**Later, the same evening**

_**Outskirts of Mos Espa, Tatooine**_

I had seen space before, but I don't recall ever seeing it quite this clearly from ground level. Planets often had cloudy (or polluted) atmospheres that otherwise inhibited the view of the galaxy in all its cosmic glory. But Tatooine, I readily noticed, made an exception to that. The stars glittered like a multitude of rare jewels, emulating a sense of ethereal beauty for the otherwise dead and barren landscape. I was captivated at the sight.

I sat on the gangplank for an immeasurable length of time, just contemplating. Fearful thoughts still clouded my mind, but I was determined to purge myself of them. I needed to allow myself to recuperate from all the disasters that I had recently encountered. If I didn't, I feared I would lose my sense of self and have a breakdown, and that was a risk I simply couldn't afford. I had nearly lost it earlier, after Bibble made his plea. I couldn't allow myself to invite any further chances on letting my feelings get the better of me.

The quiet stillness of the night had thankfully made a difference in my temperament. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I felt my mind grow calm and lethargic as I strove to regain my emotional composure.

There was a distinctive guttural sound that soon interrupted my meditation. My eyes snapped open in search of the sound. I didn't have to look long or hard, as the source of the sound was looming right over me, preparing to swing a savage looking club over my head. He wore a distinctive facial mask that was bound by a sandy-colored linen. Not an inch of his skin was seen. His presence emanated a sense of both hostility and mindless savagery.

My eyes widened as dread and panic overcame me. I reacted quickly, rolling away from the coming blow of his weapon. I tripped the creature from behind, kicking at his ankles. A strange combination of grunts and bellows erupted in rage as soon as he fell.

But he wasn't the one who made the sounds.

I realized that he didn't come alone. Even more creatures just like the first one bombarded the scene. Too many for just me to handle.

Quickly, my heart racing, I jumped up and ran to the control console located at the side of the ship's entrance and sounded the alarm.

Unfortunately, the creatures were already charging their way up the ramp by the time I'd hit the alarm system. The hull immediately flooded with Nubian guards and pilots, groggy from sleep and surprised at the alarm's sounding, but ready for anything.

"We're under attack!" I shouted.

"Tusken Raiders..." I heard one pilot moan in distress as he saw them approach.

Is that what they were called?

"It's not safe for you here," Panaka said, coming instantly to my side. He tried to steer me back to the throne room, where I would be ensured at least a barricade of security.

"There are too many of them," I argued, resisting him. "You need as much help as you can get,"

"With all _due respect_," Panaka said, "I have to disagree. There is no place for you here. Not right now."

"Do you really think these Raiders are going to care about my sodding _identity_?" I hissed.

I didn't give him time to respond. I shrugged off him and reached for my Q2 pistol, which, out of habit, I had holstered to my leg shortly after I had first woken up.

The Tusken Raiders grunted, yowled, and snorted their way into the ship, violently attacking anyone who tried to bar their entry.

Obi-Wan made no hesitancy to put his lightsaber to use. The unique quality of his weapon startled and provoked fear into the Raiders that he attacked. But even Obi-Wan seemed to struggle taking them all down amidst the chaos.

I continued firing my pistol, clipping many of the Raiders as they drew near. It didn't escape my notice that many Raiders were making sneak getaways with some of our supplies while the others fought. I realized that the attack was merely diversionary. They may have been brutal, but even their madness had a method to it. This was my indicator that they were entirely sentient beings, despite their animalistic savagery.

I had not anticipated, nor did I appreciate that I would be clocked on the back of the head by one of the intruders. The impact jolted me to instant unconsciousness. A victory cry from my attacker was the last thing I heard before I suddenly succumbed to darkness.

* * *

I awoke with a brutal headache. I prayed that I had only been having a series of lucid dreams, and that the cause of my headache was merely due to a minor casualty from an earlier training session. But when I dared to open my eyes, I had the misfortune of being gravely mistaken.

It was still dark, but I was definitely not in familiar territory. I had been inelegantly draped over the back of one of the Raider's furry four-legged mounts, and bound tightly at both the wrists and ankles. I wriggled with the ropes, attempting to break free. I had to give these Raiders credit for their ability to tie knots. I was pretty sure they well surpassed my own talent. I was unfamiliar with the weave's complexities, so I couldn't break free from my bindings. I cursed under my breath.

It was awkward given my position, but I tried to observe my surroundings and see if I couldn't get a better scope of what I was up against. A fair amount of the riches that were on board the cruiser had come along with me on the Tuskens' trek back to...wherever they were headed. I was the only person to be dragged along, as far as I could tell. That fact gave me a mixed feeling of relief and vexation.

To make matters worse, it appeared that the Raiders were leading me—that is to say, leading their herd of woolly beasts—through a darkened canyon. Campfires, torch lights, and derelict ships were all interspersed along the junctions of the dunes. The eerie quality of nighttime almost made the place look like an underwater trench, which was disturbing since it was actually desert terrain. It was safe to assume that I was being carted through the heart of their fortress.

It became clear to me that these creatures weren't just a band of thieves, but a tribal society. Archaic in nature, but certainly expansive by their own right. No one would dare be able to rescue me and get us out of here alive. As it is, no one was able to prevent the Raiders from abducting me in the first place.

I couldn't help feeling like this particular dilemma was all my fault. I was stupid enough to have decided to stargaze in the outskirts of unfamiliar territory, and do so without an escort. Having the ramp open was a stupid decision...I hoped no lives were cost at the extent of my mistake. I would never be able to live with myself if that were the case.

I couldn't fathom why these Raiders seemed so inclined to drag me away relatively unharmed. Maybe I was to have a special death as payback for my first attack on one of their own. If that were the case, I could hardly wait...Death would probably be a more gratifying comeuppance in any case. I could think of worse circumstances to be a victim of.

I was dragged to a large, stone-cut building that emerged from the canyon, presumably the center of their base. I was surprised to see the elaborate sense of decorum that the building supplied. It was carved right from the stone of the cavern, but the architecture was notably sophisticated. Apparently, even menacing highwaymen of a desert planet had their own pride in sacred dwellings.

The original rider for the mount I was on had been leading it by the reins the entire way through. By the time we reached what I could only assume was either burial site, a temple, or a treasury, the Tusken eased his beast to a stop. I was rather rudely pulled off of his steed. With a blunt edged knife, my bindings were removed at the ankles, permitting me to walk. There were three other Tuskens pointing weapons at me, taking preventive measures to keep me from doing anything...well, violent.

As much as I wanted to fight them, I was aware that I was right in the center of their abode, and it was an expansive one at that. I would never be able to leave on my own accord. I was far too outnumbered. The effort would be futile, and a waste of energy. Especially since I was unarmed.

With more of their garish exclamatory dialect, I was presented to a grander looking Tusken Raider. He was very formidable in both size and stature, so I could only assume he was a chieftain of sorts.

_Great_, I realized astringently. _I get to be a trophy. _Well, I guess that wasn't such a bad thing, so long as I wasn't dead yet.

Everyone on the ship apart from Panaka and the other handmaidens still thought I was the queen, so I was certain that they would want to reclaim me one way or another. I couldn't afford to be expendable while I was still pretending to be Amidala. But I guess it was better me than her. If I died first, it meant I was doing my job right. But everyone else still had to live up to their jobs and attempt to protect _me._ I just hoped they wouldn't make their rescue attempt be a belated one. I couldn't tell if being a trophy meant I could live, die, or undergo unspeakable misfortunes. The worst scenario would be a situation featuring all of those possibilities combined.

I was tied to a pedestal in an expansive, circular chamber. A bonfire was kindled in the center of the room providing ominous flickers of light and shadow. I glanced at the walls, noticing the tribal paintings and engravings that were scattered around. A brief mental recollection of my dream materialized in the forefront of my mind.

_...Silhouettes dance against a weathered tapestry. Tribal and savage...taunting me in a menacing ritual._

It may have just been a trick of the flickering firelight, as well as my own fear-induced paranoia, but it unsettled me deeply as to how similar the physical images correlated with the images in my dream. I shook my head, trying to dissuade myself from being ridiculous. I must have been over thinking things. My overactive imagination was looking for any indication of a coincidence. I was simply stressed, overtired, and frightened.

The remainder of my night was an uncomfortable one. I didn't sleep a wink, for fear of the Tusken Raiders doing something inexplicably barbaric. And since I was tied to a tribal pedestal, I was more or less immobile. I wasn't exactly positioned comfortably either. The ropes were beginning to chafe crudely against my wrists and arms, and my nightgown had gotten a little worse for wear after the night's earlier circumstances: It was crusty and stained from the exposure to sand, and it was reduced to tatters at the hem. I was certain that my hair probably looked like a Tooke's nest as well.

The best that I could do in my present situation, was revert to my handmaiden tendencies and silently observe. There were Tuskens who had gathered around the bonfire, and upon watching them, I became aware, at least through my own introspection, of some of their cultural quips. And I had to admit, some of their traditions surprised me.

No skin was ever exposed at any given point in time, and their garb had a unanimous quality of anonymity. I wondered if there was a prohibition to remove their headpieces. I wasn't sure how they'd be able to tell each other apart.

One of the older Tuskens, from the looks of it, had been orating a story. In my ears it sounded rather repulsive yet simultaneously humorous, because I wasn't used to the brays and snorts in their speech pattern. But the Tuskens themselves seemed enraptured and invigorated at the tale that was unfolding. Off-hand, I wondered if he might have been boasting about the success of the raid on Padmé's ship.

A younger Tusken, presumably male, stepped up and also presented a monologue for awhile. I recognized that some of the phonics and pronunciations were articulated reciprocally with that of the older Tusken. I realized that he must have been retelling the story—whatever it was. When he finished, the older Tusken was viciously prodded away by the very listeners who were enraptured with his words earlier. Without argument, the older Tusken left and didn't return for the remainder of the night.

I was very confused by the entire exchange. There was an undeniable air of strict tradition and pious adherence to it. For being primal and savage, they seemed to have a sterner code of conduct than I remember even in the Academy back at Naboo. I had to laugh at the irony.

I was quick to discover that laughing was a big mistake: All of a sudden, all their heads had pointed in my direction. When that many sand-goggles were staring at me at once, it was safe to say that I was reasonably intimidated. The chieftain stood from his inner circle, and began to approach me. I shriveled back in fear.

Why did I always seem to have a tendency to flirt with danger?

"I hope I'm not too late," a familiar voice spoke out wryly.

I never thought I would be so relieved to hear the charismatic voice of Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. My rescue had been made at last.

"Quite the contrary, Jedi Kenobi," I volleyed back. "Your timing couldn't have been more perfect." In my moment of sheer relief, I had forgotten to incorporate my Amidala monotone. I gave myself a mental kick in the rear for that one.

The Tusken Raiders stood up and instantly made an effort to prevent Obi-Wan from venturing any further, and the Chieftain stood in front of me, barricading Obi-Wan from daring to approach me. Obi-Wan removed his long brown robe, adopting a stance of anticipation. The Tuskens made their first move, and charged toward him.

I tried to wriggle free from my binds once more, but with no success. Obi-Wan ignited his blue lightsaber, and the Raiders reacted in fright. Clearly the Raiders had rarely (or never) encountered a Jedi before. Obi-Wan put up a pretty good fight, cleanly eliminating each Tusken Raider that bellowed and howled toward him. Displaying more of his superfluous acrobatic tendencies, Obi-Wan flipped in the air, flying over the other Tuskens that dared approach him. He quickly ran up to the pedestal and force-pushed the chieftain out of the way so that he could untie me.

"Here," he said, handing me a blaster. "Try to make yourself useful."

I don't think he was intentionally trying to be derisive, but I still bristled at his statement. I had been wanting an excuse to be useful ever since I had first acquired Amidala's personality.

The Chieftain made a quick retaliation against Obi-Wan, knocking him clear out of my way. While Obi-Wan was invested in battling the Chieftain, I attempted to use the blaster to ward off any other Raiders who tried to intervene.

The blaster managed to lamely emit one fizzling laser blast, but then it faltered to incapacitation.

"Really, Jedi Kenobi?" I fumed, exasperated. "The blaster is overheated! You didn't let it recharge!" I resorted to clonking the useless weapon over the head of an oncoming Tusken instead. The Raider was disoriented from the impact of my blow, and I finished him off by hurling the heavy thing at his stomach.

When the Tusken fell, I acquired his stave and attempted to fight with that instead.

"Well, in my defense," Obi-Wan said, swerving attacks from the chieftain, "I had to use that thing a _lot_ in order to get in here in the first place."

"A likely story," I jeered. I continued fighting the other Tusken Raiders, thankfully put at a better advantage now that I had a weapon in hand. I held nothing back with my fighting abilities as I tried to defeat each of them.

I admit, I felt just a bit more refreshed finally being able to be in the thick of a battle again. Being the Queen for so long had me in such a pruned and stifling state in comparison. I had missed the freedom of fighting.

The Tuskens eventually fled my presence, much to my confusion and disappointment. I wasn't done fighting yet; I wanted to keep using the stave I had borrowed. They were spoiling my fun.

My confusion outranked my disappointment though, since I couldn't begin to deduce why they had even decided to vacate. I wasn't _that_ intimidating. At least, not compared to the mysticism of Obi-Wan's lightsaber and anti-gravitational stunts.

I heard more noises from the Tuskens from overhead. I looked up and noticed that Tuskens had emerged from separate alcoves that peeked out from the higher walls of the room. They were noisily lifting their weapons and appeared to be...cheering.

I looked back at Obi-Wan. He was still fighting the chieftain, who obviously had the most fighting prowess in his tribe. It was probably why he earned his honorary rank. The chieftain had lit both sides of his own stave on fire and continued to fight Obi-Wan.

I realized: It was a challenge. Obi-Wan was to duel the chieftain in order to earn what he came here for. And since I was their 'trophy' I guess that meant Obi-Wan had to 'earn' me in order to free me.

Recalling the strict policies that their culture seemed to influence, I thought it best to not intervene on this. Obi-Wan was a skilled and capable fighter, I knew. And fighting against one Tusken Raider certainly made the challenge a bit easier for him.

I couldn't help but wonder how the chieftain managed to deflect the blows of Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Weren't those things supposed to cut through virtually anything? They were both moving at such an intense speed that it took awhile before I noticed that the chieftain had learned to simply evade Obi-Wan's every strike and swipe his own weapon from underneath in return.

Kenobi largely managed to dodge the Tusken's onsets. But his tunic caught aflame at one point, and he quickly rolled on the ground in an evasive maneuver to both smother the flames, and avoid the continuing attacks from the chieftain. Watching them fight was like watching a tribal dance of its own unique variety.

Then finally, Obi-Wan managed to cast the final blow, staking his saber into the stomach of the chieftain. With a grunt and a moan, the chieftain collapsed, and Obi-Wan and I were the only ones left standing, facing the onlookers from above.

"I have defeated your war chief," Obi-Wan declared. " Allow me to return to my ship safely with the Queen." He gave me a skeptical look on the word 'Queen,' before looking back up at the intimidating expanse of Tusken Raiders.

I felt my stomach drop. Sithspit, he'd figured it out. He knew I wasn't really the Queen. Panaka was going to kill me for this...

Silently, the Tusken Raiders provided their answer to Obi-Wan by creeping back into the shadows of the alcove, remaining unseen. I guess Obi-Wan had managed to scare them off with his superior fighting skills. Words could not express the magnitude of my relief.

"Naboo is indebted to you for your bravery," I hailed him victoriously. I had abandoned my monotonous tone once and for all, accepting the fact the my cover was indeed blown.

Obi-Wan flashed me a winning smile. That was the first time I think I had ever even _seen_ a smile on his face. It must have been the secret ingredient to his charisma, because I found myself succumbing to it, and smiled back.

* * *

The desert sky was starting to approach early dawn, leaving only a few stars and two moons to remain visible as the horizon painted a faint haze of orange and pink in its stead. I couldn't decide which skyscape I preferred between the evening and the dawn. Either way, I was unquestionably entranced by the beauty that this god-forsaken planet still managed to somehow manifest.

Obi-Wan had kindly lent me his brown Jedi robe, allowing me to warm up from the chill of the evening air, and to modestly conceal my tattered and dirtied nightgown.

We had an awkward silence at the start of our walk back to the ship, both of us unsure of how to acknowledge what was left unspoken.

Obi-Wan was the first to brave the topic."I suppose at this point, it shouldn't be too outrageous for me to ask who you really are?" He gave me a sidelong glance.

I sighed. "I am the Queen's decoy," I formally admitted. "I have been impersonating her in the interest of ensuring her safety ever since the occupation first took place on Naboo."

"Well, that much I've already deduced, given your impressive prowess with a weapon. I was more curious to know your true name."

"Sabé," I said softly, "Sabé Evoria." Why was my name harder to fess up to than my job description?

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet the real you, Sabé Evoria," Obi-Wan said lightly. He cracked another smile at me, in attempts to break the ice.

I returned a smile. "The pleasure is all mine."

"So what else does your job entail?" Obi-Wan asked conversationally. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all," I said. In truth, I was grateful that I finally had an excuse to tell someone what I did for a living. "On a normal given day, I am the Queen's handmaiden, required to see to her hair, make-up and wardrobe. In addition, I am to silently accompany her for public appearances. Or, any appearance, really. As far as the general public is concerned, I am merely an attendant. A lady-in-waiting, as it were."

I paused, considering how to best phrase my next sentence. "One could say that my job mainly consists of being inconspicuous. Tending to the queen on a superficial level is merely a front. Naboo has long since been opposed to upholding violence and the presence of a military structure. Because of that, no one must suspect that we are first and foremost the queen's bodyguards."

"I see," Obi-Wan said, his brow deepened in thought. "That explains so much to me. I _had_ been curious about the handmaidens' constant presence alongside the Queen."

"Jedi Kenobi," I prefaced.

"'Obi-Wan' will do fine," Obi-Wan corrected me.

"All right, Obi-Wan," I edited. "No one knows of my role as a decoy apart from Panaka, and the other handmaidens. It is vital that you don't allow my position to be revealed once we reach the ship."

"You secret is safe with me," Obi-Wan assured me.

"Oh!" I stopped walking, stressing the importance of my afterthought. "And Panaka must _never_ know that I told you anything. I broke one of the stricter orders that I had been directed to oblige, and that is to never give away my position. If he were to know that I had told you..." I found myself unable to complete the sentence. I looked at him desperately, hoping that he would understand what I was getting at on some level.

"I can assure you, I am well practiced at keeping secrets," Obi-Wan replied. I noticed his eyes darken bitterly as he said this.

Being a handmaiden, I had grown adept at detecting micro-expressions and deciphering the deeper meaning behind them. I didn't have to know the details to know that he harbored a disquieting resentment towards his Jedi Master. At least in regards to whatever secrets he was keeping for him. Jedi Masters and Apprentices had a very unique bond that was hard not to detect.

Within a second, the brevity of his bitterness passed from his face, as if it never existed in the first place.

I pretended not to notice it. "Thank you," I said instead.

We kept walking, falling back into silence.

I had a niggling thought cross my mind that I suddenly felt a desire to express. I broke the silence. "Jedi Keno—Obi-Wan," I self corrected, "I have a question."

"Go on," Obi-Wan permitted.

"Jedi are known to be able to foresee the future, right?"

"We can, yes. But not in detail. We are lead by feeling. Brief images, associative symbols...Call it more of a sixth sense, if you will." He tilted his head curiously, waiting for me to ask what my real question was.

"Well, then why weren't you able to foresee the Tusken Raiders coming to attack?" I asked. "Surely you would have known that well enough ahead of time to ensure that we could take preventive measures of defense."

Obi-Wan's expression sobered to a wash of guilt. "I..." he turned his gaze away from me and stared at the desert ahead of us. "Master Qui-Gon's recent teachings have been focused on embracing the _living force_ as he calls it. He told me not to anticipate the future at the expense of the moment. As his apprentice, I am compelled to practice his teachings. He and I don't always agree, but...Selfishly, I didn't want to contemplate the future when I was growing increasingly concerned with the potential misfortunes that plague your world."

He crossed his arms self consciously. "So I deterred any impending fore sights, and instead meditated solely on what the force was emulating for the present. In the end, doing so had cost us more missing supplies, and almost your own life."

He made it sound like the Tuskens' arrival was his own fault, and I refused to let him see it that way.

"Obi-Wan, please don't think that I'm blaming you. The fault of the incident was entirely my own," I said. "You had no control over what happened. I was just curious as to why you didn't anticipate the consequences of my mistake is all."

Obi-Wan frowned at me, confused. "Now why in the _world_ would you think that any of this was your fault?" he asked.

"I was the one who opened the gangplank for the ship in the first place," I confessed. "I needed to clear my head, because I was so stressed from...well, everything. Bibble's plea for contact, my duty as the decoy queen, Padmé leaving with Qui-Gon, the damage done to our ship...the _turmoil_ my people must be undergoing in the Queen's absence...And I couldn't sleep because of it. I guess you could say I was attempting to do the same thing you were, and tried to ignore the worst possibilities of our situation."

Obi-Wan touched my arm sympathetically. It was a small gesture, but I was calmed by the contact of his touch. "What happened, happened," he said, his words slow and deliberate. "You can't blame yourself for things that are beyond your control."

"But I opened that door on my own volition," I argued. "The code I am oath-bound to honor, is to protect and serve. I came so close to being unable to provide either service tonight, thanks to my selfish indulgence. I would have let my Queen down, as well as my people if I didn't survive the night." My voice rose as I grew impassioned. "The fact that I made the opportunity present itself to the Tusken Raiders proves that the situation was in no way beyond my control."

"On the contrary, Miss Sabé. Unlike me, you had no method of predicting what was to come," Obi-Wan pressed.

I glowered at my feet. "Just the same," I concluded lamely. I huffed another sigh.

"If it's any consolation, I can empathize with what you're going through," Obi-Wan said after a brief silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can sense your dissatisfaction with being unable to perform your duty at the full extent of your capabilities. Restraint is a Jedi practice. One that takes years to master. In many cases, that's what has been continually preventing me from reaching Knighthood. It's a frustrating position to be in."

"I won't deny that I detected that headstrong trait when I first met you in Theed," I agreed.

"It's increasingly difficult for me to master that restraint when I disagree with Master Qui-Gon's philosophies so often," Obi-Wan continued. "His unorthodox ideas of the Force instill a certain...defiance. And over the years, I have grown to adapt some of his tenacious attitudes towards a singular opinion. It's complicating things."

"I've always been stubborn, too," I said. "Though in my case, that can either be considered a coping mechanism, or a suicide tactic, depending on the circumstances."

Obi-Wan laughed at that. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone compare stubbornness in that way," he said. "You are a unique individual, Sabé."

I chuckled, happy that I had managed to cheer him up somewhat. "Given my line of work, I'm not sure that's entirely a good thing."

We finally neared the premises of the Star Cruiser. Its metallic exterior glinted softly in the distance as Tatooine's twin suns began to rise into view. I donned the hood of Obi-Wan's robe to shield my eyes from the brightness of the dawn. Half of my face was masked from the lip of the hood and the shadows that it created.

"Speaking of which, remember to maintain my cover when we return," I reminded Obi-Wan.

"Of course, your Highness," Obi-Wan bowed extravagantly, amusement evident in his voice.

Playfully, I nudged him on the side with my shoulder, propelling him to lose balance. He laughed as he regained his composure and moved alongside me again.

It was nice to finally have an outside friend to confide in again. I hadn't expected it to be a Jedi, but perhaps that was a good thing. Jedi were trained to be patient. And if he was to be my friend, I wagered he would need a _lot_ of patience in order to put up with me.


	8. Bated Anticipation

**THE EARLY DAYS DUET:**

BOOK ONE: RESTORING DIPLOMACY

_Chapter Eight- Bated Anticipation_

* * *

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **If I were a Jedi, my senses would tell me that Star Wars does not belong to me. But then I'd use a Jedi Mind Trick and fix that problem in a wink. :D

**A/N: **_Good news: I am officially halfway done with this story! I had no idea that I could write so much in such a short span of time. Nanowrimo isn't looking so scary anymore...I might just participate in it come this November._

_The rest of the story should basically go-with-the-flow according to the movie's chain of events. :) But since Sabé is the protagonist, I still want this to essentially be her_ _story, so I won't be strictly following the script, per se. She has her own problems to deal with._

* * *

**Afternoon**

_**Outskirts of Mos Espa, Tatooine**_

So, Captain Panaka was as grouchy as ever when I returned. Not about me revealing my identity, because thankfully, as far as he was concerned, the rest of the crew assumed I was still the Queen. But he definitely wasn't happy about me back-talking him when the Tusken Raiders first made an appearance. He reminded me multiple times that he was my superior and that _I_ was to follow _his _orders, and deviating from that was simply out of the question.

Frankly, I was too tired to pay much attention to his antics anyway. I silently let him 'put me in my place', then just as quietly, I eased my way to my bedchambers to catch up on all of my lost sleep. Passive aggressively, I made a public 'executive order' to not be disturbed while I rested. Panaka's hard eyes were probably shooting darts at me for that one, but I was just too exhausted to care.

My escape into sleep had been glorious, albeit short-lived. I only lasted until the afternoon. Once the worst of my exhaustion had worn off, dreams inevitably crept their way back into my mind, and I found no escape from them unless I jolted awake. Which, I did just that after the ferocious image of a Tusken Raider made an unwelcome visit to my mind. After that, sleep evaded me.

Deciding that I was as rejuvenated as I could get, I slipped back out of bed and got myself ready to put on my facade again. I knocked quietly at the door's entrance, summoning Rabé and Eirtaé to come and assist me. They had diligently been standing guard outside my door while I slept.

At a glance, I knew that there was something amiss with Eirtaé. As she applied my make-up, she had a glassy, dreamy gaze the entire time.

"I know that look," I teased, my eyes narrowing analytically. "What's on your mind, Eirtaé?"

She gave a small breath of laughter. "Stop squinting, Sabé. I'm not finished with your face yet."

I acquiesced, smoothing my features. But my eyes still locked onto hers, urging her to answer my question.

She bit her lip, trying to withhold a smile. "I think I fancy one of the Royal pilots," she admitted, her cheeks forming a delicate blush.

"I daresay _he_ is more smitten than you are, Eirtaé," Rabé interjected. She had been tightening my hair back into a contained braid while Eirtaé finished my face. "He was making eyes at you ever since he saved you from one of those Raiders."

Eirtaé's blush deepened.

"Does this pilot have a name?" I inquired, feeling slightly upset that I wasn't there to see Eirtaé have a blossoming infatuation.

"Joab," Rabé supplied. She leaned over my shoulder so that I could see her face. She had a mischievous glint in her eye as she exaggerated her lilting accent. "Joab _Mahrin_."

I rose my eyebrows appreciatively in response. "A fine catch, that one, Eirtaé!" I said. The House of Mahrin was a very distinctive noble family in Naboo. The nobility of their ancestry rooted as far back as the days of Queen Minrota's rule: Aoisha Mahrin was a part of Minrota's initial Advisory Court.

Eirtaé allowed herself to giggle a little at that. She set down the red paint and brush that she used for my lips and cheeks. "All right, headdress time," she said, effectively changing the subject.

I groaned. "Do I _have_ to wear that frilly bird suit again?"

"I'm afraid so," Rabé said, donning the fabric headpiece over my head. The frame of my face was inscrutable once again. I could feel the golden-shelled earpieces that were sewn to each side of the material. Already, my head felt heavy again.

"And your favorite part," Eirtaé said, propping the feathered monstrosity at the back of my head.

I frowned at my reflection.

"You know, when I was about thirteen years old, I had a friend at the Academy who said that I would have made a good Queen..." I sobered at the recollection. "Back then, I never would have imagined myself in this position. In fact, I laughed uproariously at the thought. I'm still not the Queen, per se...but I still struggle with really tolerating the idea. Now more than ever."

"Don't worry," Rabé said, hugging me from behind. "Soon this whole nightmare will be over, and you can return to your usual, vivacious self."

I clutched her arm, returning her hug as best I could from my position. "I just hope I won't let anyone down any more than I have already."

"How so?" Eirtaé asked, compassionate. "You've managed to keep your cover this long. Even when the Raiders arrived. No one suspects even slightly."

I gave a sheepish smile, contradicting her statement. There was no way I could keep it secret from my handmaidens. I was certain of that right from the get-go. They knew me too well, and we as a unit couldn't afford to keep secrets.

Eirtaé's face cleared. "You didn't..." she left her sentence hanging.

My head sank to the level of my shoulders, doubling in guilt and affirmation.

Rabé released her hold on me and whirled next to Eirtaé so that they were both eye level with me.

"You did?" Rabé asked her eyes wide with shock.

"How did you—_why_ did you..." Eirtaé was left spluttering.

"It wasn't exactly my fault," I defended. "The Tusken Raiders were holding me hostage, and neither of us had any means of escape unless we worked together to overcome them." I shrugged lamely. "He sort of figured it out on his own from there."

"Did you tell Panaka?" Rabé asked.

"Of _course_ not!" I exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how much _more_ trouble I would be in if I owned up to that?"

"How much did you tell him?" Eirtaé asked.

"Who?" I asked, thinking she was referring to Panaka.

"The Jedi," Eirtaé clarified.

"Oh. Enough to supply a reasonable explanation for my fighting capabilities, and my qualifications to be a decoy. He doesn't know anything about the Order."

I saw them both sigh. Rabé in relief, and Eirtaé in distress. The mixed reaction unnerved me. Did I do something else wrong? I frowned helplessly at Eirtaé.

"You may as well have already told him everything," she said. "Now that he knows we all work in uniform to pursue the same task in the Queen's interest, he has to know that we're no singular faction."

"Not necessarily," Rabé vouched. "Besides, he _is_ a Jedi. A warrior of the peace. Of all people, _he _would understand the full extent of why we do what we do. He's does not represent the radical pacifism of our government."

"No, but he does serve the Chancellor. Once word reaches _him_, I have no doubts that our Order is likely to be obliterated once this crisis is over. That is, if the Federation hasn't done that already."

"Stop dwelling on the negative," Rabé said. "Those are too many variables to consider on this one instance alone." She turned her dark eyes back to me. "Sabé, did you swear him to secrecy?"

I nodded. "Jedi are good on their word," I confirmed. "He even related to how I felt in my position."

Rabé arched a suspicious eyebrow at my last statement of assurance. I felt my cheeks heat at her scrutiny.

"Well, he did." I was back to being sheepish. "Promise you won't tell Padmé?" I asked meekly, "Or Panaka?"

Rabé pursed her lips in consideration. "I will oblige you for now. But, if in the event it becomes necessary to pass the news on, I won't hesitate to do so."

I couldn't deny her that. I was thankful that she was willing to put the worst of my shame at bay.

Eirtaé rubbed her forehead, conflicted with my request. "I guess if you insist that he's trustworthy," she sighed in resignation. "The very least I can do is trust you, after all the success you've maintained otherwise." After a pause, she reacquired a small, impish grin. "Besides, I can't think of a time when your instincts have ever been _wrong_."

"Well, let's try not to think about the time she had her first argument with Padmé," Rabé teased.

I puffed out a breath of relief. I was so happy that they still had my back. "Thank you," I said.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Eirtaé said, rising from her chair. "I want you to see Joab." She beamed at the mention of the pilot's name.

"Safe to assume you won't let me meet him directly?" I joked.

"Well, obviously. But he's hard to miss. He was helping to remove the leaking hyperdrive to make room for the new one when we finally obtain it."

We made our way from the bedroom to the throne chamber. The ship looked so void of interest. As we passed the hull, I noticed Eirtaé's admirer. She was right when she said Joab was hard to miss. He was one of the taller pilots, younger looking, and by no means unattractive. But it was his sudden interest at the sight of me and my entourage that gave him away. He gave a crooked smile over my left shoulder, where Eirtaé flanked me. While Eirtaé was on duty, I could easily presume that she was doing the best she could to mask her smile. But she was always a friendly spirit, so she probably wouldn't be entirely successful with that.

We walked past him and headed down another corridor that led to the throne chamber. Once we returned to the privacy of the room, I elicited a laugh "Oh, Eirtaé! He has it _bad!_"

"Isn't he handsome, though?" Eirtaé sighed wistfully. "I hope he doesn't intend to forget about me once we return home."

"Oh, I sincerely doubt that," Rabé said, smiling.

I cast an amused glance back at Eirtaé. "Why don't you go and talk to him?" I asked.

"You _fiend_," Eirtaé said, swatting me. "Don't taunt me! I'm supposed to be at your side."

"So?" I asked. "Padmé sends us on breaks all the time. Besides, I have Rabé here with me. How else are you going to solidify any form of relationship if you don't talk to him?"

Eirtaé flushed.

"Go on," Rabé prompted. "We'll be fine over here. You do your thing."

I snickered affectionately. If Eirtaé was anything, she was an _excellent_ flirt.

Eirtaé smiled and straightened her orange cowl. "Well, all right," she gave in. Rabé ushered her out the door, watching at the entrance while Eirtaé flitted away.

Rabé rested her head against the frame. With her back turned to me, I couldn't see her face. But her amusement and happiness for Eirtaé was evident in her stance. She turned to face me, and leaned back against the wall on the left side of the door.

"Eirtaé has it so easy," she said, her smile waning slightly. "I wish I had an excuse to distract myself from worrying about Padmé and...well, everything else."

I rose from the throne and walked over to her, giving her another hug. "At the very least, we can allow ourselves the opportunity to be giddy for Eirtaé." I moved next to her and mirrored her stance, leaning against the wall, tucking my arms behind my back. "It's a small light amidst all this darkness, but it's enough to keep us going."

"A gamble? Are you certain that's the best solution, Master?"

I recognized Obi-Wan's terse voice from outside the door. Rabé and I exchanged looks. I was confused, and she was panicked.

"Should we...?" She glanced at the throne.

I shook my head. "If he's talking to his Jedi Master, then he must be alone, using his comlink," I whispered. I didn't want to risk him overhearing us. "Besides, if he were to enter, he already knows who I really am anyway, so it wouldn't make much difference."

Clearly, Obi-Wan thought I was still asleep, and that the room was unoccupied. Otherwise he never would have ventured to this part of the ship to speak with his master. He never breached the entrance of the room.

Qui-Gon's response was "We have no other options, Obi-Wan. But my senses tell me that we are viable to pull through."

Obi-Wan's skepticism remained evident: "But what if this plan fails, Master? We could be stuck here for a very long time." He stressed the word 'long,' revealing a small tremor of negativity in his tone.

"A ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere," Qui-Gon stated. "And...there's something about this boy."

"Boy?" Rabé mouthed, perplexed. I shrugged, equally as confused.

Obi-Wan's comlink clicked offline, indicating that Qui-Gon had put his own comlink on standby.

I decided to confront the issue with Obi-Wan, stepping out into the hallway to make my appearance known. Rabé's eyes widened in alarm as I passed her, but she followed behind me nevertheless.

"What is this gamble you speak of?" I demanded of him.

Obi-Wan turned, surprised at the sound of my voice. At the sight of Rabé, his gaze grew wary. "Your Highness," he greeted cautiously. "I didn't expect you here."

I shook my head. "Rabé knows what I told you this morning," I told him. "So does the other handmaiden Eirtaé."

"Ah," his face cleared. He seemed grateful to drop the pretense.

"What is the gamble about?" I repeated, placing my hands on my hips. I had deduced that it had something to do with us getting parts to repair our ship, but that was the extent of my knowledge.

Obi-Wan sighed. He didn't seem particularly happy about whatever it was, nor did he seem too happy to share it with me. "Republic credits aren't a currency that the natives of Tatooine recognize," he said. "Master Qui-Gon seems to think that gambling on a pod-racing tournament is the best and only chance we have at ensuring the possibility of receiving the parts we need."

"And we're placing bets on...?"

"A boy. Some local who they came across and was willing to help out. He volunteered to enter a pod-race and have them bid the ship in his favor."

"Qui-Gon bid the _ship?_" I was stupefied. I knew Qui-Gon was reckless, but this...

Obi-Wan winced at my reaction. He tried to defend his Master, though I think it was mostly out of obligation. He seemed just as resistant to the idea as I was. "He is confident that the boy will pull through. And the fact still remains that we don't have much choice, since Republic credits are out of the question. This seems to be the quickest and most realistic way to get results."

"I can't believe that he would do something like that without consulting the Queen first," I said. I was too shocked to be angry. The fact that Padmé was around and still letting him cross bounds like that reassured me somewhat. She probably agreed with him on some level. But it wasn't like her to accept daring risks like this.

"I can't say your Jedi Master is exactly inspiring much confidence," Rabé said, her face blanched with apprehension.

Pod-racing was an extremely popular sport in Malistair. I was surprised that it had made it as far out on the Outer Rim as Tatooine. But the Tusken Raiders revealed that this place was far more barbaric than civilization back in the Core. Their sport over here was probably even more dangerous for that reason alone. Furthermore, no human had ever participated in the races, as I understood it. The fact that a young boy was all that stood between us and our needed parts had made me more than unnerved.

Obi-Wan clenched his jaw, seemingly unsure of how to respond.

"Well, your Master might end up being right," I said, attempting to cut the guy some slack. "Even if we were to lose the gamble, there may still be other options."

"The _ship_, Sabé!" Rabé reminded me. Her head was buried in her hands. "You forget that Master Qui-Gon is risking the bloody _ship_."

Without it, we would undeniably be left stranded for an immeasurable length of time. And time was something that we had a deplorable lack of.

"Hope for the best?" I said. "I guess that is about the the best we can do." The question is, would it be enough? I dared not ask.

* * *

_**Later, Evening**_

The ship grew quiet and empty once again as the night shrouded the evening sky. Once again, I found myself restless. But instead of skyscaping outdoors, I thought I'd play it safe this time and stargaze through the safety of the sole window located in the cockpit instead.

I was quietly biding my time, trying to lull myself to a point where I could willingly fall asleep. Counting the stars was a tedious task, but it proved effective in the past. I leaned back in the pilot's chair and kicked my feet up on the dash, aiming to relax as best I could.

I heard Obi-Wan's voice once again cut through my silent contemplations. I sighed. He was making a nasty habit of intervening when I didn't want him around.

"Wait a minute," I heard him say. The door breathed open as he entered the cockpit. He stopped at the sight of me, clearly surprised to see me. He had his comlink poised near his mouth; evidently had been talking to his Master again.

I gave a small smile, and an even smaller wave in salutation.

Obi-Wan blinked twice, gave a terse nod in reply, and walked towards the computer console in the co-pilot's seat. Wordlessly, he plugged in his comlink to the drive input on the computer.

"I need a midi-chlorian count," I heard Qui-Gon say through the comlink.

I tried not to be nosy, but when it was just the two of us in the vicinity, it was hard not to. Curious, I swiveled in the chair and watched Obi-Wan. After a few seconds, he said, "All right, I've got it." The computer lit up with the pixelated readout, glaring in a bright combination of orange and yellow.

"What are your readings?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan hesitated. "There must be something wrong with the transmission," he said, his expression dubious.

"Here's a signal check," Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan rested his hand on his chin, clearly perplexed. There was a soft blip as the signal check patched through. The bright colors on the screen maintained.

"The readings are off the charts," Obi-Wan said in amazement. "Over twenty-thousand." he paused, still awed by the amount of which he saw. "Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count _that_ high."

"No Jedi has," Qui-Gon said, his voice still bearing his annoyingly calm countenance.

"What does it mean?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes riveted to the screen. I caught a twinge of jealousy in his tone.

"I'm not sure."

With that, Qui-Gon blipped off-line.

I curled up in the pilot's seat, hugging my knees. "What was that all about?" I asked. Since I was here, I may as well ask.

Obi-Wan kept his eyes locked on the screen for a few seconds before reverting his attention back to me. "I honestly don't know," he admitted.

I noticed that whenever Obi-Wan seemed particularly focused or concerned about something, his eyebrows would furrow and leave a small crease on his forehead. He always looked so serious. It was no wonder I thought he was stuffy and arrogant back when I first met him. After having gotten to know him, I was pleased to come to the realization that he was just focused more than anything else. I certainly detected a stronger sense of humility from him that I got from Qui-Gon.

After another pause, Obi-Wan said "Clearly, the force is unusually strong with this boy. Given my Master's vested interest in him, it may be the reason he is so confident that we'll win the bet at the race tomorrow."

I was puzzled by his first point. "Wait, so that's how you Jedi determine force-sensitivity?" I pointed to the screen's readout, which was still glowing brightly in the darkened room.

Obi-Wan glanced back at the screen and nodded. "Yes," he said.

I knew that midi-chlorians were microscopic beings that resided in the cells of all living organisms, but I never considered how reliant the Jedi were in using them to determine Force-sensitive beings. Though, that could be because I never really liked to pay attention in Biology back at the Academy. And after my second year there, Defense and Politics became the central focus of my studies instead, so I never valued my science courses. "How do midi-chlorians relate to an individual's ability to use the Force?" I asked.

"They are a symbiont to living creatures," Obi-Wan explained, "but they also have an inexplicable bond with the Force itself. When our minds are quieted, we Jedi are able to listen to what they tell us by the will of the Force."

"I thought that was just the theological perspective," I admitted. "I'd never considered the science behind it before."

"Most people don't," Obi-Wan shrugged. "Human or otherwise. Because the biology of the midi-chlorians are still more or less a mystery to us all, it's kind of understandable. I'm fortunate enough to be a Jedi myself, so I know the truth of the concept based on experience." He rested his elbows on the console and leaned forward, rubbing his eyes wearily. "I guess tomorrow we'll know the full extent of this boy's ability."

"So, the sheer number of midi-chlorians isn't directly effective with Force-Sensitivity?" I asked, still confused.

"Oh they are, but when one hasn't been trained properly on how to hone in on the source of their reflexes, then midi-chlorians may end up being ineffective."

"All our hope is depending on that little boy," I murmured. "With luck, he should be able to pull through, right?"

"I don't believe in luck," Obi-Wan deadpanned.

"Oh, don't be surly," I admonished. "That's no way to look at life. Gambling is the very definition of luck. Without it, we wouldn't stand a remote chance at prevailing in this god-forsaken planet."

"Well, I hate to say it, but there's still a very real chance that we _won't_ prevail," Obi-Wan said somberly.

"You really are a piece of work aren't you?" I marveled. "How on earth does your Master manage to cheer you up?" I immediately regretted what I'd said, and wished I could take my words back.

Obi-Wan squarely faced my direction, ruffled by my statement. "Usually I have my dry sense of humor to assist me," he defended. "It's just sometimes...I feel like my Master doesn't take things seriously _enough_. And between the two of us, someone needs to bear the backbone of reality."

"I was out of line," I winced. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Obi-Wan said. "In all fairness, _I_ should be the one to apologize. I'm not being considerate to the fact that you could use a bit of comfort in this time of dire need."

I shrugged dismissively. "I don't break easy," I said. "Just because I can't sleep lately doesn't mean I can't handle all the trouble that I'm going through."

Obi-Wan gave me a soft smile. "I never doubted your innate strength. Even when I thought you were the Queen. There's this quiet resilience about you that just makes you...impenetrable. I rather envy it, actually."

I had not anticipated a compliment from him. I felt heat rush to my face. I was thankful that the light in the room already gave off a red hue to hide my blush. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that you've never seen me in one of my temper tantrums," I said, deflecting a proper response from the compliment. "I've been told that I look like a Rancor on a rampage."

At this, Obi-Wan chuckled. "I'm sure that's merely an exaggeration."

"Actually, I'm sad to say that they're not incredibly far off the mark," I said. "You remember that 'restraint' issue we were talking about yesterday?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Well, lets just say that trait doesn't exist naturally in any area of my personality. I have to work really hard to utilize it consistently."

"Well, for that I can at least applaud your ability to persevere," Obi-Wan said, not missing a beat.

_He is going to keep throwing me compliments until I just accept one,_ I realized with a sigh. Flattery is just another form of respect, I guess. Maybe it was a part of the Jedi rulebook, if they had such a thing.

"Thank you," I gave in. "Part of the job description."

* * *

_**The Next Day, **_

_**late morning**_

The anticipation was killing me. I was perched on the throne once more, bedecked in my garish costume, and surrounded by security. We were all congregated as we waited to hear the results of the race. We were cutting it scathingly close by bargaining our ship.

Obi-Wan was seated on the bench along the side of the room, leaning forward with his hands clasped nervously together. His visage was a constant state of calm, but I could detect small traces of fear that he was no doubt attempting to drive away.

Panaka preferred to stand to maintain his temperament. He was poised, stiff, and immobile, as if his stature would help calm the nerves of his fellow comrades who assembled into the room as well.

Eirtaé, Rabé and I consistently kept our expressions placid, but it was getting increasingly harder as the minutes ticked by. I was sick of waiting, because all these countless hours of boredom I'd had on this ship, were intricately tied with countless hours of suspense, not knowing what fate would deal us next.

Finally, _finally_, Obi-Wan's comlink blinked to life. I tensed slightly, careful not to let my normal self react to the situation.

"The boy has done it," Qui-Gon said.

There was an eruption of cheering at the news. I wanted to join in, but dutifully, I limited myself to a small smile of relief.

"I am off to collect our parts at the junk shop. Expect us to return within a few hours."

"Very well, Master," Obi-Wan said, betraying a smile. He sneaked a glance at me, sharing in our quiet victory. If Jedi could sense emotions, I hoped he could feel the magnitude of my joy, since I couldn't really display it.

A few hours of waiting was nothing compared to the days that we had all spent cooped up in the ship. Aside from the excitement from the Tuskens, there wasn't much to entertain.

I was so heartened at the sight of Padmé returning with all of our needed repairs for the ship. She was all smiles upon entering the throne room.

"Padmé, thank goodness you've returned!" Eirtaé burst euphorically.

"Leave us," I said coolly, dismissing all of the extraneous security forces. "I must hold conference with my handmaidens." They obliged me, bowing as they made their exit. It was back to the four of us.

I relinquished a full-on smile and leaped from my throne.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I've missed you!" I said, hurling myself over to hug her.

Padmé laughed. "I'm sure you did," she said skeptically. "Tell me: how miserable were you, being trapped as me for the past three days?"

I stopped and considered. "Frankly, your Amidala persona is the stuffiest portrayal the monarchy has ever conjured. I'm fairly certain I will go completely crazy if I neglect my normal self for much longer."

"Thankfully, that won't have to be the case," Padmé said. "Once the hyperdrive is installed, and Qui-Gon returns with Anakin, then we'll be on our way to Coruscant. You'll only be needed as a decoy when we're on the landing platform, but once we reach the Senate, you'll be free to resume your usual duties."

"Oh, thank the Gods!"

"Is Anakin the boy who won the race for us?" Rabé asked.

Padmé nodded. "He's a resident slave here on Tatooine. Somehow, Qui-Gon managed to foray his master into another bet that managed to free him as well. Anakin's just the sweetest little boy! I can't wait to introduce you all to him."

"I didn't know slavery still existed," I noted in surprise.

Padmé's eyes darkened. "Yes, I hadn't expected it either. Apparently the anti-slavery laws in the Republic bear no meaning out here."

"I get the distinct feeling that _nothing_ in the Republic bears any meaning out here," Rabé agreed stoically.

"Aside from that, how was your time touring Tatooine?" Eirtaé asked, trying to keep the conversation optimistic.

"Enlightening," Padmé replied. "Though, I think Jar Jar was the only one who made every day entertaining."

"Jar Jar?" I asked. She lost me there.

"The Gungan," Padmé explained.

Oh, the Gungan. I had forgotten we had brought him along.

Padmé continued, "He's kind of a walking hazard, but he means well. He's certainly not like the Gungans we've heard rumors about in the past."

"I wonder why he decided to grace our presence in the first place?" Eirtaé said.

"Master Qui-Gon saved his life at one point, from what I could gather," Padmé replied. "Though, I'll wager Qui-Gon might possibly regret that to a degree. Now the Gungan won't leave him alone. Or stay out of trouble."

I remembered my first time seeing Jar Jar back in Theed. He had been dangling clumsily on the catwalk after trying to follow suit with the two Jedi when they first graced our presence. I could easily believe Padmé for saying he had a tendency to get into trouble.

"So," Padmé said, changing the subject. "How were things here? Any daring adventures take place while I was away?"

I cast a nervous glance toward Rabé and Eirtaé. They each feigned innocence.

"Nope,"

"Nothing,"

"Can't think of a thing,"

I withheld a sigh of relief. If Saché were here, I _knew_ I'd be ratted out. Thank goodness she wasn't here to do so. My pride could live another day.

Padmé laughed at their response. "That dull, huh?" she asked.

"You have _no _idea," I replied. I remembered something that would be important for Padmé to know.

"Oh," I returned to being serious. "Bibble sent us a transmission. We didn't reply, because we feared that the Federation would be tracing our response. But I think it's important that you hear it."

All the cheer had dissipated the moment I mentioned the transmission. I hated having to do it, but I was obligated to tell her. Padmé needed to know.

Padmé expression was grave when she noted the seriousness of our expressions. "Understood," she said. "I will be sure to play the message before we reach Coruscant."

We had overcome one obstacle, thanks to the help of the little slave boy. But simply reaching the Senate wasn't our greatest obstacle...The greater obstacle would be in overcoming the bureaucracy of the government. Everything on our planet depended on the Senate being willing to delegate for our cause. This one small victory we had accomplished on Tatooine could not amount to the challenges we had yet to face.


	9. A Royal Entrance

**THE EARLY DAYS DUET:**

BOOK ONE: RESTORING DIPLOMACY

_Chapter Nine - A Royal Entrance_

* * *

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the Star Wars universe. If I am ever deluded into thinking otherwise, then I grant you full permission to sue me and put me in my place.

**A/N: **___This chapter mostly serves as filler, but I got some more character-development action going on, so I guess that's something. I recently edited this chapter to wheedle it down somewhat, so hopefully it looks a bit better than it did. (thank you ____**letsdoitlive**____ for the brutal honesty! I hope I managed to eliminate the worst of the chapter's dragging points...)_

___ENJOY! :D And please review! _

* * *

**Afternoon**

**_Outskirts of Mos Espa, Tatooine_**

I hadn't expected the ship to lurch to life quite so quickly. At first I thought they were testing the hyperdrive they had just installed, but then I realized that we were still parked beneath the atmosphere, so utilizing the hyperdrive seemed a bit premature. Something else was instigating our pilot to get us out of here in a sudden rush.

I was thankful that I was seated when the ship started taking off, because the jostling took an automatic toll on anyone who had remained standing in the vessel. Rabé, Padmé and Eirtaé were no exception to this.

"I'll go see what's going on," Padmé said, hastening her way out of the throne room.

"Wait, Padmé! Don't! It could be—" The door had sealed shut before I could finish my sentence.

"...dangerous." I dropped my last word at the door. Padmé's impulsive nature would no doubt take a turn for the worst on her someday. I hated how irritating she had to be all the time.

Once again, Eirtaé, Rabé and I were left as clueless, sitting ducks. The only mild improvement was the fact that the ship was finally in motion again. Though, I couldn't fathom why no one bothered with procedural methods of take-off—specifically the prerequisite of _notifying_ the Queen of take off. I hoped that I would be enlightened with this change of events. And quickly.

Not that I was ungrateful for the speedy getaway; I wanted to get off this crusty desert rock as much as the next person. But some forewarning would have been nice.

The ship had stabilized once it was airborne, so I assumed that we were in the clear from whatever it was that compelled us to leave so abruptly.

I thankfully didn't have to wait long for an explanation. Within minutes, another parade of guards, Jedi, and other various hitch-hikers entered the room. Padmé was included in the group, standing alongside a small young boy with sandy blonde hair, and shining blue eyes.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was the boy who had managed to save our ship.

My gaze remained stoic, waiting for an explanation.

Panaka was as uptight as ever, but that never surprised me, nor did it prove useful in deciphering the reason for our sudden departure.

But it was worth noting that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked particularly ill at ease. Qui-Gon had a sheen of sweat along his forehead, either from the oppressive heat of Tatooine, or from physical exertion. Judging by his slight labored breathing, I assumed both.

"Your Highness," Panaka bowed, "We encountered a slight dilemma upon Master Qui-Gon's return from Mos Espa."

"I trust it was nothing too dramatic?" I inquired, peeved that Panaka continued to resort to deflecting from the main point of a situation. It's not like I was in any position to accurately _guess_ what was going on.

Qui-Gon stepped up to the plate, filling in for Panaka. "It would appear that the Trade Federation is taking drastic measures to ensure that you don't reach the Senate, your Highness. I was attacked by a strange warrior who was proficient in the practices of the Dark Side, the likes of which I've never seen before."

"Has the threat been eliminated?" I asked stiffly, struggling to maintain my composure.

"No, but we have managed to evade him," Qui-Gon reassured me. "With the hyperdrive reinstalled, we should have no problem beating him to Coruscant and deliberating the issue with the Senate before he can attempt to attack again."

_That would only be a guarantee if the hyperdrive even works,_ I thought sourly. _We still have no way of knowing if we've been swindled or not. _I did the smart thing and held my tongue on that speculation. There was no need to keep looking for trouble where it may not exist.

"Milady," Padmé interrupted, stepping forward with the boy. "I wish to present to you Anakin Skywalker. He was the boy who made our escape possible."

I turned my attention to the little boy. "You have much to be proud of, Anakin Skywalker. We thank you for your selflessness." Formality was never my strong suit. I couldn't help feeling that I sounded like a bumbling idiot. At least I didn't have to thank a droid this time.

Anakin's childlike pout shifted into a bashful smile.

"Oh, I didn't mind. Really," he said, as though he needed to convince me of his sentiment. Qui-Gon placed his hands on the the boy's shoulders, standing behind him the way a proud father would have. I noticed a glimmer of disapproval cross Obi-Wan's face at the action.

"Anakin has proven to be a worthy ally in the midst of this crisis," Qui-Gon praised. "He has much potential to offer in the Jedi Order. But I need to secure him in safe hands before I can present him to the Jedi Council. With your permission, your Highness, I ask you to keep the boy under the wing of your protective services when we arrive in Coruscant until I can retrieve him."

I sneaked a glance at Padmé, already suspecting that I knew the proper answer. As predicted, she gave a single blink and a thin smile, hinting the affirmative.

"It would be a privilege to attend to our young hero," I said, allowing myself to smile at the boy, as I knew Padmé would have wanted me to.

"We will alert you once we reach the Capital," Panaka said, curtly ending the celebratory formalities. I didn't approve of his manner, but I was thankful that the conversation had shifted back into logistics.

Panaka continued, "Captain Olié has charted a navigation course into hyperspace that should get us to Coruscant within a day."

"I eagerly anticipate our arrival," I said. "Do send the head pilot my utmost gratitude." I hoped I had implied a dismissal in my words. I was getting sick of using my facade.

Much to my luck, everyone _did_ disperse after my final comment. The two Jedi walked out with Anakin and Jar Jar, and Panaka and his men resumed their posts outside the throne room. It was back to being just the two handmaidens, a queen, and a decoy.

I heaved a sigh, slumping into the throne. "So far, so good..." I muttered.

Eirtaé nodded in agreement from across the room. "You're doing great," she said.

"It's not over yet," Padmé reminded me. "There's still the deliberation to anticipate from the Senate. I have high hopes that negotiations will pull through, but I don't know how deep the Federation's influence goes within the bureaucracy."

"When they hear of the oppression of our people, surely the Senate will intend to cooperate?" Rabé asked, her voice betraying a hint of anxiety.

"We can only hope," Padmé sighed. "I'm going to change back into my orange dress so that we all look uniform for our arrival to Coruscant tomorrow."

"Wow...reaching Coruscant is finally going to be reality," I exclaimed wistfully. "We're that much closer to seeing this through."

"Don't jinx it," Eirtaé cautioned me. "A lot can happen between now and tomorrow."

I couldn't deny that she had a point there.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**_Senate Landing Platform, Coruscant_**

Luckily, it was smooth sailing to Coruscant once we reached hyperspace. Before we knew it, we had reached the famous heart of the Republic.

I for one, could hardly wait to get out of the cruiser. Being stuck in one place for so long had made me claustrophobic to a certain degree. And the proximity of all my present security didn't help that growing phobia. My sudden anxiety of facing the Chancellor only seemed to increase my nausea.

While it was refreshing to not have to worry about being attacked by barbaric highwaymen, it turned out that being a fake Queen in front of a prestigious dignitary was a far more terrifying concept to consider. I must have deliberately made an effort to ignore my fear of public appearances while I was stranded in Tatooine. I hoped my voice didn't crack or anything. That would be completely embarrassing. Oh Gods, I hoped I wouldn't screw anything up!

Once we had landed, the ship's ramp eased down, and I silently waited my turn to finally leave the confines of the ship. The Jedi exited first along with Anakin and Jar Jar so that they could formally pass the baton of authority over to the Chancellor. My entourage and I followed about ten steps behind them.

I instantly recognized the face of Naboo's esteemed Senator Palpatine. He was standing proudly alongside the Supreme Chancellor himself. I felt my stomach churn nervously. My ultimate test would to successfully fool these two gentlemen. They had far more authority and experience in this environment than even the Queen did. Valorum was practically in charge of the whole galaxy, for crying out loud!

Tricking him felt undeniably treasonous to me. I knew it wasn't treason, technically speaking. I had professional qualifications, and royal permission to impersonate Amidala. And it wasn't like I was going to formally make any executive calls around him or anything. But just the same, I felt a fresh wave of stage fright take over. If I made even the slightest mistake, I knew it would be all over.

The two Jedi knights bowed courteously to both Valorum and Palpatine, then stepped aside to allow the officials to receive us. As Obi-Wan silently pivoted out of the way with his Master, I found my eyes locking with his. The glance was fleeting, but heavily-laden with a silent, infinitesimal mode of communication.

I suddenly realized that this may be the last time I would ever see the Jedi Apprentice. He had successfully brought me to Coruscant, so his mission was technically complete. He had no further need to accompany me. The thought struck an odd chord with me. Our friendship had only just seemed to be flourishing, and I was a little upset to see it have to end so soon. I regretted not being able to send him a formal farewell earlier on.

Obi-Wan kept his gaze steady, as though he were trying to channel silent words of encouragement to me. He must have sensed my uneasiness. I appreciated his quiet reassurance for me, but I was also jarred with the unexpected intensity of his stare. It was as though his encouragement was laced with an undertone of disquieting concern.

My stomach flip-flopped. Did he foresee that I would fail to keep my cover? I hoped not...When I passed him, I reverted my attention to the two older politicians, attempting to ready myself for my act as Queen. But I could still feel the Padawan's eyes on me.

I gave a nervous intake of breath as I stood before Palpatine and Valorum.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, your Majesty." Senator Palpatine greeted me. "With the loss of communications, you had us all quite worried. I am anxious to hear your report on our situation." His words were cordial, but his delivery reeked of subtle arrogance. Palpatine waited only a beat before introducing me to the Chancellor: "May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

"Welcome your Highness," the Chancellor said. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person." His tone was stiff, but not unpleasant. Dignified, but not self righteous. "I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation," he continued. "I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

I would have appreciated him for that, if it weren't for the fact that I personally didn't see him in a charitable light. Out of all the representatives to choose from, he had selected two _Jedi knights _to negotiate with the Trade Federation. Taking that course of action meant that he had anticipated aggression from the Neimoidians from the very beginning of the trade disputes. His biggest fault was that he never had the decency to even give Naboo any foresight so that we could take our own preventive measures in opposition to the occupation. Thanks to his silence, our people were now suffering from the invasion. I couldn't help but hold that against him.

Before I could think better of it, I gave him a stony glare. "I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor," I said drily, unable to restrain any of my resentment.

The Chancellor was slightly taken aback at the severity of my tone.

_Bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad..._

I gave myself a mental beating, ashamed that I allowed my personal distaste to fall through the seams. Sure, I knew how to _look _the part of royalty...but as soon as I opened my mouth, my true nature seemed to keep erupting. I hadn't intended to demean Valorum for his efforts. But still...as far as I was concerned, his previous _inactions _faroutweighed his current display of generosity.

Palpatine seemed unfazed by my sharp tongue and gestured for me to accompany him to the airtaxi. As we walked he said, "There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we will overcome it."

Valorum stayed next to Qui-Gon, who I guess suddenly seemed like much friendlier company than I was at present.

I wasn't paying much attention to Palpatine at this point. Guilt shrouded my vision instead. I hoped that Padmé wouldn't criticize me too much for my little slip-up. We needed to earn Valorum's favor if we were to have any hope in saving our people. And so far, my unbridled grudge against him was not giving us a good head start.

Anakin and Jar Jar were ushered to follow us into the airtaxi. Apparently, Qui-Gon had conveniently left out the fact that he also wanted us to babysit his pet Gungan as well. I tried not to groan at the thought of being stuck with the likes of Jar Jar.

"Da Queen's a bein' grossly nice mesa tinks," I heard the Gungan say to the boy in the back of the taxi. "Pitty hot!"

As the taxi started to speed away, I dared to look over my shoulder and sneak a final glance at our two Jedi escorts. Obi-Wan's full attention was now focused on whatever dialogue was ensuing between Qui-Gon and Chancellor Valorum. I found myself hating the sudden dull ache that decided to throb mercilessly inside me. Until now, I hadn't realized just how much Obi-Wan's presence had affected me in the past four days. I sorely wished that I could properly thank him for all of his valiance and perceptive insight.

When the taxi merged with the air traffic, I faced straight ahead once more. I withheld a sigh. The worst was over. The next stop was the Senate Building. And then I would _finally_ get to be myself again, with no political strings attached.

The Senate building was simply enormous.

I guess it needed to be, given the kind of use it served for the galaxy. Every system that agreed to coincide with the Galactic Republic needed representation in there. Not to mention housing.

The change of scenery was glorious. Statues were assorted throughout the vicinity, similar to that of Naboo. But the statues here were more for aesthetic appeal than for religious and patriotic reverence.

Amidala and handmaidens had been given their own private quarters. The lush furniture was a lovely change in perspective to that of the stale view in the Naboo Cruiser. As soon as Palpatine parted ways with us so we could settle in, Padmé and I couldn't switch roles fast enough.

We were short on time anyway, since we had to remove heavy regalia on one person _and_ apply it again on another before we were summoned to the session. I insisted to Eirtaé and Rabé that Padmé was a priority to take care of. I technically wasn't supposed to exist here as a handmaiden anyway, so I could just clean myself up while they helped Prissy.

I was all too eager to remove my black feather-duster dress and replace it with a lighter material. Padmé had first dibs on using the bathtub to remove the sand, dirt and oils that had decided to stain her skin back in Mos Espa. While she soaked, I vigorously scrubbed the white make up from my hands and face. When I finished that, I donned a silk bathrobe that was draped over a lounge chair.

I was back to myself.

Moaning softly in delight, I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, reveling in what it felt like to be in my own skin again. After savoring a moment of my newly regained freedom, I approached a nearby full length mirror and began to plait my hair in a fashion uniform to that of Eirtaé and Rabé.

Gods, it felt good to be back.

Rabé peeked from the lavatory, "Sabé?"

"Yes?" I responded.

"Could you pass me Padmé's gown? Eirtaé has our outfits laid out on the bed. Ours are the matching velvet ones. Padmé's should be the most obvious."

"Sure," I said, finishing my braid as I walked toward the expansive bed. Padmé had a beautiful silver kimono strewn elegantly on the mattress. It stood out beautifully in contrast to all of the lush red that surrounded it. I ran my fingers along the material before I scooped it up and gave it to Rabé across the room.

"Why couldn't I wear something more like _this _when I was the decoy?_"_ I asked her, pouting playfully.

Rabé rolled her eyes and brought it back to Padmé.

Now that I was done with myself, I felt rather idle.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, walking in after Rabé.

"You can _relax_," Padmé said, wringing her hair with her towel. She was wearing a silk robe similar to my own. "You have far outdone yourself these past four days. You've definitely earned the right to rest for awhile."

I was about to object, but Rabé's interjection kept me from it. "You can play dress up with some of Amidala's outfits," she said with a wink.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "You're just jealous," I teased.

Rabé laughed. "And _you're_ deluding yourself. Take a break! You deserve it."

"You're not supposed to exist anyway," Eirtaé smiled. "Go on."

I shook my head, amused. "All right, all right," I caved.

"The handmaiden's quarters are adjunct to this one," Padmé smiled.

I parted ways with the girls so they could finish making Padmé look ostentatious. I was so happy to not have to be in Prissy's position again.

I thought that I would be relaxed in this new environment. But being confined to the room in the Senate surprisingly felt no different than when I was in the cruiser. The _only_ difference was that I had more to look at. I was able to look out the transparisteel window to view Corscant's unique traffic patterns. That proved to be very engaging. For awhile, at least.

Coruscant was bustling with an infinitude of various life forms; some of which I don't think I could even place a name to. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen such a broad range of intergalactic diversity.

My intrigue only lasted until my eyes crossed from staring at the traffic for too long. I decided to look at the modern surrounding buildings instead. I figured, since I couldn't tour Coruscant from the outside, the interior was my best shot at exploring.

But seeing the world from the inside just made me feel more caged than ever. I sighed. Rabé, Eirtaé and Prissy were probably long gone by now, conferencing with Palpatine. I wished I had asked Padmé for permission to exit the building for awhile. The thought hadn't really crossed my mind until utter boredom had taken over.

I knew I needed rest, but attempting to do so only left me feeling rest_less._ I needed to move. Maybe do some martial training. I hadn't been blessed with an opportunity to do that since before the occupation took place back home. Crossing my arms, I meandered over to a nearby sofa, and forced myself to crash there for awhile. I was resting, as I had been ordered. Frankly, what else _could_ I do?

* * *

**Late Morning**

**_Queen's Chamber, Senate Building; Coruscant_**

I was happy to see Padmé return with Rabé and Eirtaé. But I was a little put out that they didn't return in the high spirits that they initially left me with. I could safely assume that Palpatine's conference with Amidala wasn't exactly optimistic. Given what the content that their conversation was undeniably about, I guess it should have come as no surprise.

"How did it go?" I asked anyway.

Irritably, Padmé brushed the pearly bangles of her headpiece out of her eyes. "Our discussion felt more like an elaborate scheme to try and manipulate the politicians. Palpatine was insistent that there will be hesitancy in the Senate and that we have to make just the right moves to have senators win our favor."

"What did he recommend?"

Eirtaé and Rabé exchanged sullen glances.

"He flirted with the possibility of calling for a vote of no confidence for Chancellor Valorum."

"Oh," I said. For some reason, this idea didn't upset me as much as it probably should have. At least it provided some continuity for my little verbal lashing I gave Valorum earlier. Was that seriously the only reason they were so upset? It's not like anyone's lives tipped on the balance or anything.

No lives, that is, except for that of our people. If we couldn't get through to the Senate, our people would continue to suffer. If the Senate was opposed to the idea of no confidence, then we had no hope of seeing our debacle through. That thought sobered me right up.

"Oh." I repeated. My tone wasn't quite so dismissive this time.

"I've never been a part of a hearing like this before," Padmé said. "This deliberation will be far bigger than any other I have ever contributed to. I don't want to make a call against Valorum if I don't have to. It seems like an unnecessary act of desperation. Not to mention, he has always been one of our strongest supporters. We can't afford to lose him for our cause."

Padmé gave up on brushing away the irritable pearls on her headpiece, and just removed the entire thing from her head instead.

"I hate how the bureaucracy demands strategies of foreplay," she continued. "We have a straightforward dilemma that calls for an obvious solution. I don't understand why we have to treat the situation like a complicated dance. It wastes time, and doesn't manage to accomplish anything quickly or efficiently."

"That's democracy for you," I shrugged. "Full of ideals. But the reality is, none of those ideals ever align perfectly. All it does is slow the process for resolving conflict."

"Very astute, Sabé," Padmé scowled. "It's good to know that you've at least been paying attention to my political science lessons."

I bristled at her sarcasm. "There's no need to be catty," I said. "I was just saying—"

"Well, it was unnecessary. I am fully aware of the nuances of political shortcomings." And with a cold turn of her shoulder, Padmé made her way to the closet to select her gown for the Senate. Rabé submissively followed behind her.

I advanced towards Prissy. "Now what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Eirtaé put a hand on my shoulder, holding me in place. "Don't try it," she said, her blue eyes sharp and firm. "She has a lot to consider right now, and inviting another pointless argument won't help anyone."

There was a strong double meaning in Eirtaé's final word. I shrugged off of her grasp. "She could at least stand to be a bit more polite!" I groused, raising my voice very pointedly so Padmé could hear me. "I don't know why she's so inclined to make me the victim of her wrath all the time."

"Frankly, it's because you're the only one with the capacity to handle it," Eirtaé said calmly. "Padmé knows that. She's known that ever since the two of you first met."

Angrily, I cast my eyes down toward the carpet.

I left Eirtaé and Rabé to suit up Prissy again. I wasn't as inclined to help this time around, and I was certain we both needed to have cooler heads to prevail for the next time we decided to face each other again. Padmé had put me back in a foul disposition, and I knew it would take a while for me to ward it off completely.

I donned my burgundy cloak and threw the hood over my head, permitting myself to sulk in the shadow of the hood. I gave myself a personal time out in one of the chairs outside of the expansive closet, crossing my arms sourly. Padmé was an expert at making me short-tempered, that was for certain.

Before I knew it, the girls were done setting up Padmé. Rabé came out of the closet and offered me Amidala's silver kimono. "Eirtaé is almost done with Amidala. Could you put this in a garment bag for me?" she asked casually. Once she saw that I was still harboring hurt feelings, her tone shifted: "And could you _please _stop sulking? I know you and Padmé aren't too pleased with each other right now, but that doesn't mean you don't still have a responsibility to each other."

I glowered at Rabé. That was rather uncalled for, I felt. "Fine," I acquiesced, snatching the gown from her hand. At least the job didn't include having to directly interact with Padmé.

Clearly, the elated relief that we all felt from arriving to Coruscant was now replaced with a new-found anxiety, and it was taking a major toll on all of us. Even _Rabé_ was being short with me. I growled, pacing over to the luggage cargo that was set up on the far side of the closet's anteroom. I pulled out a hanger and a matching silver garment bag, and ungracefully tucked the kimono away.

Rabé disapprovingly placed her hands on her hips. "Was that _really_ necessary?" she asked.

"I'm just _angry_!" I snapped. "Am I not allowed to feel that way? Is emotion suddenly _impermissible_ for our pious calling of tradition?"

"I never said that, Sabé," Rabé said. "It's just...you are letting your anger get the better of you, and it's spreading like a contagion. Padmé needs be in the right frame of mind for the hearing, and you're preventing her from being able to do so."

I threw my arms up in the air angrily. "How can no one see that I'm not the one who started it?!Why is it always my fault? Padmé's not perfect, you know!"

"It isn't a matter of who started it," Rabé said. Her accent got thicker and more exaggerated as she grew impassioned. "The fact is, Sabé, you bit back when you should have withheld. The fault is that you allowed the situation to escalate."

I had no reasonable retort to bring to the table. I just glared at her, clenching the garment bag fiercely to channel my seething anger.

Our argument was cut short when a guard sent a transmission from outside of our door.

"The boy is here to see Padmé," he said.

Rabé and I froze for an instant in alarm. Padmé was no longer Padmé at this point, technically speaking.

"I'll deter him," she said quickly. She hit a panel that allowed a response transmission. "Send him in."

She cast a darting glance at me. "We're not finished here," she said, throwing her hood back up over her head. Swiftly, she hastened to the front of the door as it breathed open.

"I'm sorry, Ani," Rabé said, her tone magically shifting to complete politeness. "Padmé is not here right now."

I stood frozen in place. I hoped my hood was low enough. I couldn't risk him trying to single me out. He'd recognize that I wasn't the handmaiden he was looking for. In fact, he wouldn't recognize me at all, and that would undoubtedly arouse suspicion.

"Who is it?" Amidala intoned. She peeked from her closet entrance, still hidden from Anakin by the wall of the anteroom. Rabé hadn't exactly requested her permission for the boy to enter. Rabé had been too bent on trying to redirect him from the room before he could get too nosy. Thankfully, Amidala's look was fully established at this point. She was bedecked from head to toe in a two-toned shade of red and black, laced with elements of gold. To be honest, she looked rather intimidating, thanks to the fierce, angular nature of her wardrobe.

Rabé's head darted nervously to the direction of Amidala's voice. "Anakin Skywalker, to see Padmé, your Highness," she said, adding the formal attachment of Amidala's regal pronoun. The more we reinforced the idea that Amidala was in fact the same regal entity Anakin had met at the ship, then the better off we'd be. Prissy relaxed from her initial panic, reverting back to display her lethargic countenance. It was her turn to put on an act for the boy.

I held my breath as the Queen emerged from her closet and peered solemnly past the antechamber where I stood. Her back was turned to me at this point. The boy bowed at the sight of her.

"I sent Padmé on an errand," she lied.

Anakin flashed a look of disappointment. "I'm going to the Jedi Temple," he said, "to start my training, I hope..." he hesitated. "I may never see her again, so I wanted to say goodbye."

I felt my heart sink sadly at his words. The boy had made a better effort to say farewell to his new-found friend than I had with Obi-Wan.

"We will tell her for you," Amidala said gently. "We are sure her heart goes with you."

Anakin bowed again, and gave a kind smile. "Thank you, your Highness," he said.

Amidala softly inclined her head as a response. "Sabé," she called to me. Her voice was a little stern for what it was worth, but I suppose I might have deserved it.

I placed the garment bag into the luggage cargo, and glided over to her expectantly.

"Please accompany our friend to the main lobby," Amidala said. "Keep watch over him until the Jedi come to retrieve him."

Turnabout was fair play. This was Padmé's retribution for when I had tasked her to clean the astromech droid. And probably an added punishment for snapping at her earlier.

I bowed my head. "Yes milady," I said, biting back a scowl. Because babysitting a young straggler that I had never actually met was _exactly_ my brand of fun. Furthermore, Amidala seemed to forget that _I wasn't supposed to exist. _This was not going to end well.


	10. A Resolute Defiance

**THE EARLY DAYS DUET:**

BOOK ONE: RESTORING DIPLOMACY

_Chapter Ten - A Resolute Defiance_

* * *

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I am not smart enough to have come up with anything epic like Star Wars. I just like to explore it a lot.

**A/N: **FYI: _I shifted the last portion of the previous chapter into the first portion his chapter instead, to help the story flow a bit better. So if it looks familiar, that's why. :) I did a LOT of editing to the previous chapter to try and trim it down some; and booting the last part of chapter 9 was a part of that process. If the first portion is all old-stuff to you, find the next break in this chapter, and then new meat will be there for you to read._

_ALSO: Dex is featured in the here-and-now with his Diner because Wookieepedia says he met Obi-Wan when he was a Padawan during a mission on __Ord Sigatt. But since I don't know when that was specifically, I decided to pretend that happened a long time ago, and that Dex decided to settle down on Coruscant at around this point in the storyline. :D_

* * *

I did as I was told, and waited with Anakin in the Senate's main lobby. It turned out that I didn't mind his company as much as I thought I would. This little boy had a certain appeal that just made him...likeable. I could see why Prissy seemed so enamored with him. He had a childlike euphoria that was hard to compete with. Everything about Coruscant was more foreign to him than it was even to me. A slave boy's perspective was certainly different from a bodyguard's. We were both familiar with submission to authority, but the backgrounds of those authorities were so obtusely different. I found myself fascinated with where we paralleled, though.

I was grateful to be out of the confines of Amidala's bedchamber, but I knew I would be receiving an earful when I got back. Rabé had told me as much, and Padmé's punishment had promised me as much. But I figured that it would be best to just enjoy what I could while it lasted.

We had been sitting idly on one of the lounge chairs, accompanied by two other Naboo palace guards. We had managed to strike a surprisingly invigorating conversation while we waited.

"So, how many handmaidens does the Queen have?" Anakin asked, curious. His mind was evidently still on Padmé. She must have made a huge impression on him.

I was forced to improvise, since I didn't want to reveal too much. If I did, it would be really difficult for me to explain how I was on Coruscant, but not the ship.

"Usually there are five of us," I replied. "But because of the invasion on Naboo, we've all been sort of...scattered." I thought sadly of Saché and Yané. I hoped that my obscure reply to Anakin was at least explanatory enough to keep him from asking any more questions.

"Do you like your job?" Anakin asked. It was an honest question, but it felt like a loaded one, thanks to my previous quarrel I had with my retinue.

"It has its days," I said evasively. "But I suppose that's the nature of any job."

"Not for a Jedi," Anakin said confidently. "They have the best job in the world! I know I'll love every single day of it, if I get in."

"I have no doubts that they'll take you in," I said with a small smile. "With a heart as kind as yours, they should have no problem accepting you."

Anakin beamed at me. "Thanks," he said. "I hope you're right."

"Oh, I know I am," I ruffled his sandy-blond hair. Maybe the kid wasn't _all_ bad. He was successfully cheering me up, so I guess he earned bonus points for that.

I cheered up even more at the sight of two certain Jedi Knights who had entered the lobby. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan quickly laid eyes on young Anakin, and they ventured towards us. We rose from our chairs to greet them.

When they drew near, Obi-Wan's eyes flashed with recognition. Even through my hood, he knew it was me.

"Master Jedi," I bowed humbly before Qui-Gon. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am an attendant for her Majesty, Queen Amidala."

"I thank you for looking after young Anakin while we reported to the Jedi Council," Qui-Gon said, returning the bow. Obi-Wan followed suit, but I noted his knowing smirk as he peeked back up at me.

"How did it go?" Anakin asked, looking up at the tall man.

Qui-Gon smiled gently. "They have granted me permission to bring you to them."

Obi-Wan and I kept our eyes on each other, giving our own silent greeting while the other two talked.

"Does that mean I'm in?" Anakin asked, elated.

"Not quite," Qui-Gon said. "Well, not _yet_," he edited. "They'll have a few tests to run before they can acknowledge if you're qualified."

By his tone, I suspected that Qui-Gon already had the utmost confidence that the boy would pass these little examinations. I recalled Obi-Wan's stupefaction in regards to Anakin's midi-chlorian count, and I found myself quietly agreeing with Qui-Gon's confidence for once.

I was surprised to see a glimmer of doubt cross Obi-Wan's face. I couldn't quite place why that was.

"Are you ready to go?" Qui-Gon asked of the young boy.

"Yep," Anakin replied, hoisting his brown satchel over his shoulder.

I dreaded having to return to return to my cranky entourage. But I was struck with an idea. It probably wasn't a wise move, but I knew I needed to distance myself from the other girls until we all could calm down—especially myself. Who knows, maybe my absence would quiet their tempers, so long as I made them aware of it.

"If I may," I asked, "would it be too much to ask if I accompanied you to the Jedi Temple? I have been granted permission to go off duty for awhile, and I'd like to explore Coruscant while I stay here."

Obi-Wan arched a quizzical eyebrow.

Okay, so I technically hadn't been dismissed, but I _had_ been ordered by Padmé to take a break earlier on today. I didn't lie to the Jedi, I merely...stretched the truth. It was all dependent on one's point of view.

"I suppose that won't be a problem," Qui-Gon said. "The Jedi Temple isn't exactly a place for tourists, but consider it a thank you for your diligence in keeping an eye on Anakin."

"Thank you, Master Jedi," I grinned. I turned to one of the Palace Guards. "Please tell the Queen that the Jedi have graciously permitted me to accompany them to the Jedi Temple. I shall be back before nightfall." I phrased it carefully so that it didn't sound like it was my idea, but I also wasn't putting words in the mouths of the Jedi. It looked like my lessons in politics had really been coming in handy.

The palace guard nodded in submission, and he and his partner headed back to the Queen's quarters, now that their job was done.

I briefly reminisced on the first gala I attended with Padmé—the last time I had bailed on my entourage when I wasn't supposed to. One would think that I should have learned my lesson from that one. But I had grown so much since then.

And unlike last time, my reasons for leaving weren't motivated simply by childish rebellion. I couldn't really explain it, but I had a strong feeling that leaving the premises was an important thing for me to do. And I was never one to ignore my instincts when they vied for my submission. So I left, even if it was only to be for a little while.

* * *

******Late Afternoon**

_******Jedi Temple, Coruscant**_

The Jedi Temple was certainly a unique piece of architecture. It was easy to single out in the cityscape once we got close enough in our transport. Anakin grew increasingly shy as the Temple drew nearer. His visit here would determine his fate, so I could completely understand why he would seem nervous. It was no different than when Panaka first singled me out and tested to see if I was qualified for the Order of Sanctuary.

I removed my hood while we were in the transport, deciding that Anakin must not have been paying much attention to the exact number of handmaidens there were with Amidala. He only really seemed to care about one in particular, anyway.

Obi-Wan was sitting quietly for the duration of the ride, while Qui-Gon made idle attempts of conversation with Anakin. Every now and again, I had a question regarding Coruscant, and Qui-Gon would politely provide me with an answer.

I had a strange feeling that Qui-Gon wasn't entirely happy with me being around. I wondered if his experience with Padmé on Tatooine had any influence on that. It wouldn't surprise me. Maybe Qui-Gon felt that I was being too intrusive; like I was just another set of eyes meant to satiate "the Queen's curiosity." I left Amidala on my own accord, so this obviously wasn't the case. But I knew when I didn't feel entirely welcome.

The transport parked at the Temple's entrance. Qui-Gon and Anakin walked out first, followed by Obi-Wan. I lagged behind a little bit, struck by the sheer enormity of the Temple.

"Miss Sabé, are you coming?"

I jerked at the sound of my name, and looked on to see Obi-Wan waiting for me at the steps of the Temple. Qui-Gon and Anakin were already most of the way up the stairs. I hadn't realized that I had stopped walking.

"Oh, sorry," I said, feeling my cheeks heat in embarrassment. I walked up alongside him as we caught up with Qui-Gon and Anakin. "I've never seen the Jedi Temple before," I said. "I must say that I hadn't expected it to look so...grand."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "That wasn't entirely by our choice. The Temple has undergone a lot of renovations since even before the early days of the Republic. Our contribution to the government has provided the finances to make it what it is today."

The interior of the building proved to be just as impressive. What struck me the most was how the light from outside had poured in from the panels of windows along the walls, and various statues were intermittently displayed on the marble floors. They looked like important figures from the Jedi Council, from what I could venture to guess.

Qui-Gon turned to face me and Obi-Wan. "I will take Anakin to the Council to commence his testing. Obi-Wan, if you would be so kind as to see to our guest?"

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan bowed. From there, Qui-Gon parted ways with us, with young Anakin in tow.

"So, what would you like to see first, Miss Sabé?" Obi-Wan asked after they left.

I wrinkled my nose. "Unless you want me to revert to calling you 'Jedi Kenobi,' you can just call me Sabé."

Obi-Wan gave a small smile. "I take it you don't prefer formalities?"

"Not particularly, no," I said. "Flattery often harbors deceit. I prefer it when people are straightforward. In my experience, it's more honest."

"Very well, then," Obi-Wan said. "I see your point. Henceforth, I'll simply refer to you as Sabé."

"Much better," I gave a nod of approval. There was a brief silence. "What would you like me to see first?" I asked, remembering Obi-Wan's initial question.

Obi-Wan considered a moment, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "From what I remember, you are very adept at physical combat." He paused for effect. "Would you like to see our training facility?"

Would I ever! "I would love that!" I gushed.

"I had a feeling you would," Obi-Wan said, his smile finally reaching his eyes. "Come, I'll show you."

We were walking casually to get there, but every innermost part of me wanted to run down to the training room. I was eager to see the Jedi in action; training and mastering the art of their ways. And, if I was permitted, I'd love to spar with them to see what I was made of.

The room was expansive, to say the least. Just like everything else in Coruscant, I supposed. Jedi of all shapes and sizes were present. Some were dueling, others were instructing, and still others were studying. Younglings, Padawans, Knights, Masters...every rank in the Jedi order was present. And every one of them was graced with special abilities that marked them for greatness. I stood rapt at the sight.

"This is remarkable," I breathed. "I've never seen so many Jedi in one place."

Obi-Wan gave me a sidelong glance, amusement tracing the contours of his face. "This is one of my favorite places to go. I spent most of my early childhood training in this room. I have many fond memories in here."

"I can see why," I remarked. I noticed a line up of training weapons being displayed on the far wall of the room. I ambled over to them, studying their visual quality. I reached my hand out and held it poised, awaiting permission to grasp one. "May I?" I asked Obi-Wan. He nodded.

I was surprised at how light it felt. It had the intricate formation of a lightsaber's hilt, but a blunt metal protruded from it instead of a beam of light. I held it out, weighing it carefully in my hand.

"Do lightsabers have any weight on the blade?" I asked, curious.

"Not exactly, no," Obi-Wan said. He snagged a neighboring saber from the display and twirled it idly at the hilt. His favorite move, I imagine. I remember him doing that same move back at Theed.

"The weight of the hilt counteracts with the lightness of the blade itself," he explained, "to further provide a sense of balance for those who wield it." He ran his hand along the metal shaft. "Part of what makes a lightsaber such a superior weapon, is that it bears no edge, but it strikes with _all_ edge."

I was completely enraptured with his words. How I wished Naboo was more inclined with the study of weapons. Clumsy blasters would get us nowhere in advancing with weaponry.

"Would it be permissible for me to spar in here?" I asked, unable to restrain myself. "I've been craving for an opportunity to do something like this for _days_."

Obi-Wan smirked. "Only if you think you can handle it," he said. "But I must warn you, I have been well trained in the Jedi Arts."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Then it is only fair that I warn _you_ that I am an elite warrior, hand chosen to protect the executive power of my home planet."

We both set our robes aside before squaring each other on a dueling mat. Obi-Wan was far better dressed for a fight in his off-white garb than I was. I had on my simplistic gown that complemented my burgundy handmaiden cloak. The slink of the dress shouldn't be too cumbersome I didn't think. The skirts at least gave room for mobility.

Obi-Wan made the first strike, and I parried his blow, already feeling the thrill of my adrenaline rush. I did a counter attack, which he deflected with ease. The duel was fast paced, and fueled by excitement. Obi-Wan was relishing in the opportunity to show off his skills, and I was in my element by showing off to him with equal fervor.

"So is this where you learned all your fancy acrobatics?" I asked conversationally as we sparred.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact," Obi-Wan said, catapulting over me with another daring strike. I evaded his blade, and tried to retaliate from underneath, but to no avail. "It is my favorite form of lightsaber fighting," he said.

"Does this technique have a name to go with it?" I asked advancing toward him once he landed. He knocked his blade perpendicular to mine, defending from my onset.

"Well, the Jedi have crafted seven forms of fighting with a lightsaber. This one," he said with another strike, "is Ataru. It allows a Jedi to fight with fast paced, aggressive skill, no matter the age or physical condition. The Force enables us to even be capable of defying gravity."

"Impressive," I panted. We had paused, in a moment of stalemate. "So I guess that means I'm unable to practice these forms then?"

"Not all of them necessarily," Obi-Wan said. We walked in a slow circular formation, awaiting for one of us to make the next move. For now, I was enjoying the little side-lesson I was receiving from the Jedi Apprentice. And he probably was savoring the opportunity he had to teach some of what he learned. "The lightsaber was originally crafted to simply deflect blaster fire, but mediating situations soon called to be a little more...aggressive in nature."

I understood all too well. It was a concept that I had been trying religiously to get into Prissy's head for years.

"Now that's my kind of negotiation," I said, allowing myself a small, crooked smile.

Obi-Wan smiled back and made another acrobatic jump at me, closing our distance. I held my blade out horizontally, and pushed Obi-Wan back into a defensive formation.

"What makes learning the Jedi Forms an impossibility for you, is that you don't have the Force-sensitivity that allows the midi-chlorians to help maneuver you in a fight." Obi-Wan explained.

"Meaning I don't have Jedi Reflexes," I translated.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said.

Our duel continued for awhile. Honestly, I'd lost track of how long. I was euphoric the entire time I was in the training room. I loved how in control I felt wielding a blade, and how I no longer felt shriveled and decayed like I had in the isolation of my role as a decoy.

I still lost the duel, but I never really anticipated that I would win. We had a long bout, so I was proud that I at least managed to last against Obi-Wan for as long a time as I did.

"Thank you for that," I said afterward. Obi-Wan handed me a cool towel to help eliminate the heat and sweat I had emanating from me. "I really needed the opportunity to do that again."

"It was my pleasure," Obi-Wan said, plopping beside me on a simple wooden bench. I continued watching the other activities of the training room, feeling both invigorated and rejuvenated.

"You put on a pretty good fight."

"Thanks," I said, flattered. "You're not too bad yourself."

I would have been perfectly happy remaining in the room, savoring my moment of elation. But my stomach rudely hindered that, much to my mortification. I guess the exercise made me hungry.

It didn't go unnoticed by Obi-Wan. He had the audacity to laugh at me for my stomach's plea for attention. I flushed in embarrassment.

"I suppose it would be rude to ignore the fact that even guests need to eat at some point," he said lightly. "Here, allow me to escort you to one of my favorite places."

"Is it in the Jedi Temple?" I asked, thinking he would continue the tour.

"Actually...no. It's a place not too far from here, though."

* * *

"A dingy diner?" I asked, cocking my head at the sight of the run-down restaurant that Obi-Wan had taken me to.

"Is it not to your taste?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned.

"Oh, no, it's perfectly fine," I hastily reassured him. "It's just...I'm surprised that this would be a place to _your _liking. You seemed too..." I struggled to find a way to put it kindly "..._proper_ for a place like this."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I know you don't prefer formality, Sabé. But you are right when you say it has a danger of serving as a facade. I merely use respectability as a form of politeness, even in grungy atmospheres. But the people here are pleasant enough company, despite its appearance. I thought you might appreciate the dynamics here better than you would in a rigid Jedi Temple."

I appreciated his sentiment. "Well, then what are we waiting for?" I asked, leading the way into the diner's main entrance.

The place was bustling, which I hadn't expected. It was too early for dinner, but definitely too late for lunch. It must have been a popular venue in the lower reaches of Coruscant. But Obi-Wan was right, it gave off a pleasant atmosphere. It was busy, but comfortable.

Obi-Wan led me to a booth, where we sat and waited for menus. "This is nice," I said, looking around.

A WA-7 waitress droid wheeled her way over and dropped menus in front of us. "Wouldja like anything to drink?" she asked rather loudly. I wondered if she had been reprogrammed deliberately to sound that way.

I looked over at Obi-Wan, clueless. I had no idea what I should have.

"Two of the usual," he said with a smile to the droid.

"Two Jawa Juices. Gotcha, Obi-Wan," the waitress said. The light behind her left eye feature blipped off and on, imitating a wink. Swiftly she wheeled away, and shouted back to him "D'you want me to let Dex to know you're here?" she asked.

"No need, FLO," A voice called out. A big, lumbering alien walked out from the kitchen located at the side of the building. "Good ta see ya, Obi-Wan!" he said cheerfully, opening his four arms in salutation. Obi-Wan stood and hugged the alien. I stayed seated and just awkwardly gave him a small wave.

"What brings you here? I thought you had a diplomatic mission in the Mid Rim?" the alien asked. His voice was loud like the droid's, but he had a nice dark timber in his tone that made him sound significantly less obnoxious.

"Well, for now, our mandate on that matter is settled," Obi-Wan said. "But I did bring a friend along for a visit." He was referring to me.

"And who might you be?" the alien asked, smiling broadly.

"I am Sabé Evoria from the Naboo," I said, rising from my seat. Now that the attention was on me, I felt awkward being the only one seated. "I was among the royal entourage that Obi-Wan rescued from my planet's invasion."

"Invasion you say, eh?" He seemed concerned by what I said, but unfazed by it. I assumed that he was the sort to have heard about invasions from many places. "Well, I hope everything sorts out for you over there."

"Me too," I said somberly. The recollection of what happened at my home planet sent my mind reeling back to reality. I may have been escaping from Padmé's temper, but I could never escape the fact that my home was still in turmoil.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meetcha, miss," Dex said, aiming to brighten the mood a bit. "I hope you enjoy your stay here." He started to walk away.

"Thank you," I smiled politely.

"Make sure Obi-Wan here does the paying," he said, directing a burly finger at the Jedi in question. "It ain't polite to have a pretty lady like you have to handle the money for an outing."

"No worries, Dex," Obi-Wan said with a smile. I noticed the tips of his ears turn red at the comment. "I'll have her well taken care of."

We both sat back down at the booth, and the waitress came by with our jawa juice. I was unfamiliar with the liquid, so I gave it a careful whiff, and sipped it. It had an unusual tang.

"What exactly is this made of?" I asked, wincing at the flavor.

"Not Jawas, I assure you," Obi-Wan said, taking a full swig of his own cup. I silently gagged. How could he drink so much tang in one gulp? "You get used to it after awhile," he said, reading my expression.

Somehow, I doubted that. I was polite and kept sipping away at it anyway.

"So how do you think Anakin's tests are going?" I asked, trying to spark conversation. I gleaned through the menu, trying to find something that resembled a discernible meal.

"If he is anything like Qui-Gon seems to think he is, I have no doubts that he will excel." Obi-Wan said. "But I felt a strong sense of skepticism from many members in the Council when Qui-Gon first brought up the idea of Anakin's destiny." He sighed, "I won't deny that I feel my own level of disbelief at Qui-Gon's claims."

I looked up from my menu and gave him my full attention. "And what are his claims?"

"There is a prophecy," Obi-Wan said. "That there will be a Chosen One who will restore balance to the Force. Qui-Gon believes that Anakin was conceived by the midi-chlorians, and is destined to fulfill that fate. While I can agree that the force is unusually strong with him, I struggle to accept the idea that he has the potential to bring balance."

"Why do you say that?" I asked. It seemed a little discourteous of him to be so negative about the boy.

"I feel that he won't succeed," he said bluntly. "Regardless of his abilities, he's too old to learn how to harness them. The Council wouldn't dare make an exception to tradition solely because there is a prodigy who happens to not have a father."

I was silent. His jealousy was guarded, but undeniably present. But the question was, was Obi-Wan jealous of the boy's abilities, or of Qui-Gon's sudden fascination with him? He was masking his disapproval with logic.

Without thinking, I placed my hand over his. Obi-Wan looked startled at the gesture. Frankly, it startled me, too.

"Just because Anakin impresses Qui-Gon, it doesn't mean that you've lost your Master's favor," I comforted.

"Oh, but I feel that I have," Obi-Wan said glumly. He paused, then said "I had to beg him to allow me to be his apprentice back when I was thirteen. If he didn't select me, I may never have managed to secure myself with a Jedi Master. I was late in the game for becoming a Padawan learner, and I was one of the eldest Younglings. It was an embarrassing situation to be in.

"When Qui-Gon saw my tenacity, I finally managed to impress him. And I made that last as best I could. I wanted to make him proud, for whatever it was worth. I felt I owed it to him for being gracious enough to take me in in the first place."

He gave a shaky breath. "But," he continued, "it was always clear to me that I was never someone that _he chose_. Now that Anakin Skywalker has entered the picture, I can't help feeling as though all my effort was never enough for him."

"Don't say that," I said.

Obi-Wan removed his hand from underneath mine and set it shyly on his lap, out of my reach. He broke eye contact with me, unsure of how to respond to my gentle admonishment.

I bit my lip.

"You ready to order?" the waitress returned, interrupting our conversation. I flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, I think so," I said. Blindly, I selected one of their dinner entrees. Obi-Wan didn't even need the menu. Once we ordered, the waitress wheeled off again.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan apologized. "I shouldn't have told you any of that. The last thing you need to worry about at the moment is my own well being."

"Don't apologize," I said. "I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me these sorts of things."

"Aside from my own problems, how has your transition on Coruscant been?"

I shrugged. It would be very hard to keep the conversation light and trivial if we started going on about what my day entailed.

"I got into a spat with Amidala and some of the other handmaidens," I said, deciding to keep it casual and vague.

"Is that why you chose to sneak off with us today?" Obi-Wan asked, a smirk starting to return to his face.

Well, my ridiculous behavior seemed to be lightening him up at least. I could afford to bring some shame to myself if it meant cheering him up.

"Yes," I confessed. "Amidala is just really stressed is all, and she seems to like taking it out on me. I guess it's because I'm an easy target. Unlike the others, I am _really_ argument prone."

"I can't imagine the Queen having a temper tantrum," Obi-Wan said, furrowing his brow, trying to imagine it.

I swatted at his sleeve. "That's because so far, _I'm_ the closest you've come to seeing the Queen. The only thing you can imagine is the stoic lethargy of the Amidala persona. When the Queen and her handmaidens are alone, Padm—er, Amidala," I winced at the slip up, "is perfectly normal. There is no charade. She's as human as the rest of us."

Obi-Wan lighted up. "Padmé?" He asked. "The one who went with Qui-Gon in Mos Espa?"

I shriveled in my seat. "And the one that Anakin talks endlessly about. One and the same," I said. I buried my face in my hands. "Gosh, some bodyguard _I_ am."

Obi-Wan actually laughed outright at my comment. "I think you do a wonderful job," he said. "You had me fooled for awhile when you were the decoy."

"Yeah, but I have this meddlesome problem of routinely getting into trouble," I retorted. "Not to mention, your curiosity keeps making me give spoilers!" I groaned, thunking my head repeatedly against the table.

I settled my head morosely on the table. "Obviously, I have to ask you not to tell anyone," I said, my voice muffled by the tabletop.

"I've kept my word so far, haven't I?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I would hope so," I peeked up at him, my chin still resting on the table. "Otherwise I would have to annul our friendship."

"That would indeed be tragic," Obi-Wan said, entertained by my antics.

Obi-Wan's comlink began to go off.

"Obi-Wan, is Sabé Evoria with you?" a crackly old voice asked.

"Yes, Madame Jocasta, she is."

"I have just received word from the Senate that Queen Amidala requests her presence."

I groaned again, plopping my head right back on the table.

Obi-Wan stifled a laugh. "Understood, I will take her there without delay. Do you have any update on Anakin Skywalker's tests?"

"The Council isn't finished with him yet, but Qui-Gon is still waiting in the corridor," Jocasta replied.

"Could you tell my Master that I will rendezvous with him shortly after I drop off Miss Sabé?" he asked.

"Of course, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you, Jocasta."

Obi-Wan put his comlink back in his utility belt.

"Do I have to go?" I moaned.

"Well, if the Queen demanded it, I suppose you don't have much choice," he said.

Obi-Wan hailed the waitress. "We'll take ours to go," he said.

"Roger that," the waitress saluted casually.

I knew the term was meant lightly in this context, but the phrase in and of itself reminded me of the battle droids that Gunray had unleashed on Naboo. The reminder made my blood freeze. Padmé must have finished her session in the Senate by now.

My eyes widened at the realization. I stood up quickly, and tried tugging Obi-Wan from his seat. "Come on, we've got to go," I said hurriedly.

"I thought you weren't inclined to return?" Obi-Wan laughed as he eased himself up.

"The hearing has _got _to be finished at this point. Maybe Amidala has a verdict to share with me. Naboo has either been saved, or it hasn't. I _need_ to know this, Obi-Wan. It's important to me!"

"Of course it is," Obi-Wan said sympathetically. "Don't worry, I'll get us there." Obi-Wan glanced down at his arm. I was still holding it in a death grip. "But I need you to calm down a bit, first," he said.

"Sorry," I said, promptly lowering my arms.

"Hey, Dex," Obi-Wan called out. "Would it be alright if I borrowed your delivery speeder?"

"Sure thing, Kenobi," Dex called out from the back. "Just make sure you don't wreck it when you bring it back."

"Thanks," he said. The waitress returned with our carry out, and Obi-Wan paid her the proper fee.

I couldn't stay calm. I tried, but I couldn't. I had to get back.


	11. A Royal Exit

**THE EARLY DAYS DUET:**

BOOK ONE: RESTORING DIPLOMACY

_Chapter Eleven- A Royal Exit_

* * *

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: ****Star Wars is definitely not mine. **

**A/N: **___I tried to keep this one short and sweet to help the story move along. Everything is starting to fall into place for the climax of the story. :D_

_And ____I should probably let y'all know that I tweaked some of Obi-Wan's dialogue in previous chapters, since I didn't portray a formal enough attitude. It doesn't change any of the storyline, I just fixed a slight characterization problem. :) Thank you ____**thewayfaringstrangers**____ for spotting that! Hopefully Obi-Wan is a bit more in-character now._

___Enjoy!  
_

* * *

******Dusk**

_******Senate Building, Palpatine's Office; Coruscant **_

"Where in the world have you been?" Eirtaé demanded of me.

"In a low budget diner, not too far from the Jedi Temple," I admitted, answering her question literally.

Obi-Wan had dropped me off and was swift in returning to the Temple. I realized once again that our farewell was interceded by a wave of worry and time constraints. Mark my words, I would make sure to properly say goodbye to him before this ordeal was over.

Padmé had changed yet again into a black gown. Threads of gold and silver were studded along the sleeves of her outfit, and an elaborately centurion hairstyle was adorned on her head. Her expression remained passive while Jar Jar Binks and various Senate guards floated in the premises of Palpatine's office.

"How did the Senate hearing go?" I asked, hoping I could take advantage of the guards' presence.

"Leave us," Amidala dismissed all the extraneous security, as well as Jar Jar.

So much for that. I braced myself for another lecture.

For a moment there was just a steely silence. Padmé lifted her chin in ire, ready to strike her first verbal joust against me. I prepared myself for it. But, she surprised me by bottling her wrath.

"Sabé," she said coolly, "I would have thought you'd learned your lesson the _first_ time you decided to neglect your duties."

"I did," I defended. "But frankly, we both knew we'd be better off if I was gone for a short while. I wasn't being rebellious. I was acting in our best interests."

That was only partially true, but I really didn't want to go digging for more excuses to fight with her.

"Besides," I added, "tasking me to watch Anakin until the Jedi retrieved him was practically _begging_ for me to have an opportunity to leave for awhile. It's not like I would have completely abandoned you in our time of need."

"I know," Padmé said, lowering her gaze. She was doing an impressive job of pocketing whatever fury she had. My guess was that it had something to do with whatever went down in the Senate.

"Speaking of which," I huffed, "How did the hearing go?"

"First, Sabé, I am compelled to apologize for lashing out at you earlier. I went back on my word and let my own trivial hostility get the better of me. The fault was entirely my own, and I am sorry. You were right: I'm _not_ perfect. And, at this rate, I fear I never will be."

I was humbled by her apology, but her last sentence had me concerned. There was more that was influencing her apology.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"I..." she hesitated "I called for a vote of no confidence."

"Against Valorum?" I was shocked. I never would have expected her to cave in to Palpatine's insinuations. Not that I didn't agree with Palpatine on the necessity of this, but it was so unlike Padmé to discard a loyal supporter like that.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked gently.

"I don't know, I...I was _terrified_ being in that room, speaking for my people and exploiting the corruption of the Trade Federation. Palpatine told me that the bureaucrats are on the Federation's payroll _and _dictate what decisions the Chancellor makes. Everyone was questioning the validity of our situation—even _Valorum_."

Which was sadly ironic, given that just earlier today he was inclined to tell me just how distressed the Senate had been over our situation.

"So...I got angry. Palpatine insisted that it would be for the best."

"Do we have any idea who will replace him?" I asked.

"The Senate is holding a private session to determine nominations at the moment. I am not permitted to be present for it. I can only wait until they've finished."

I was beyond frustrated that we were back to being in a position where we had to wait. I was more than certain that Padmé was, too. We traveled all this way, and still, we seemed unable to accomplish anything. We were as useless now as we were when we first escaped Naboo.

An idea struck me. It was reckless and crazy, but it's not like we had many other options. "There is a faster solution," I said.

Padmé crossed her arms, expectant. "Whatever idea you have, I would be more than happy to hear it." she said. "The Senate's capabilities have proven to be less than helpful since we've been here."

"We could reclaim Naboo."

"Are you out of your mind?" Eirtaé burst out. "We don't have near enough troops to make the idea even remotely feasible! As it is, no one in the Senate is inclined enough to give us immediate help!"

"And I won't permit the promotion of violence!" Padmé asserted. "It is not our way."

"But Padmé, someday you're going to have to learn that part being a ruler comes accepting the fact that you will have to make sacrifices in order to _protect_ your people. There is still a strong possibility we won't succeed, yes, but isn't it worth the risk?"

"We are in no position to even tempt the idea. Eirtaé is right." Padmé maintained her resolve.

"Oh, come on! Open your eyes, Padmé! You said so yourself: The Senate is becoming more of a hindrance than it is a help. Did you ever consider that an unexpected offense could serve as a strong defense? The Trade Federation already assumes that you won't be aggressive in your negotiations. That could give us the advantage we need to overthrow them!"

Padmé seethed at me. "Remember your place, Sabé," she said.

"My place, Highness, is to protect and serve _at all costs_. When are you going to realize that your calling isn't so different from my own?"

Padmé slowly lifted her chin, a trait that I continued to notice she displayed only when she was particularly affronted with something.

She turned her back to me, facing out the transparisteel window. "You may call the guards back in. Then return to your post."

I bowed churlishly. "As you wish, your Highness," I sneered. I opened the door, then stood opposite to Eirtaé. From underneath her hood, it was hard to see her face, but from her attitude, I could tell that she was indignant with my behavior as well. I masked a scowl and just remained calm while everyone else poured into the room. The door shut after Jar Jar made his way back in as well.

There was a solemn silence for the remainder of our wait. Prissy just continued to stare desolately out the window, watching the sunset. I hoped she was considering my words, not disregarding them.

"Mesa wonder why da Gods inventin' da pain," Jar Jar said, scuffling awkwardly in the room, apparently unable to handle the silence. He was surprisingly insightful. I hadn't anticipated there to be such depth to his statement.

"To motivate us, I imagine," Amidala said somberly.

Jar Jar ambled over to her and looked out the window from behind her. "Yousa tinkin yousa people gonna die?" he asked, point blank.

"I don't know," Padmé said, her neutral tone growing soft.

"Gungans gunna get pasted too, eh?"

"I hope not." Padmé actually sounded genuine there.

Jar Jar then spoke with an immense pomp of patriotism. "Gungans no die'n without a fight. Wesa warriors. Wesa got a graaand army." He paused a moment before saying "Dats why yousa no liken us, mesa tinks."

I would wager not. Padmé had no response to offer him on that one.

Panaka and Palpatine rushed into the room. I had to do a double take, because I was pretty sure my eyes were playing tricks on me.

Was Panaka..._smiling?_

The Jawa juice. There must have been something in the Jawa juice. Panaka _never_ smiled!

And yet, there he stood: grinning like a giddy schoolboy! I blinked repeatedly, to be sure I wasn't hallucinating. Apparently I wasn't; the grin remained.

"Your Highness," Panaka said with a bow. Amidala turned slowly and faced her Captain of the Guard. "Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor!"

I guess that would explain the sudden burst of excitement. Having Naboo's Senator as Chancellor _would_ be advantageous to our cause, that was certain.

"A surprise, to be sure. But a welcome one," Palpatine said, unable to suppress his own grin.

Amidala lowered her gaze, masking her looming concern. She started to walk away from the window. I wasn't sure what was crossing her mind, but her stoicism had turned into a distinct shade of melancholy despite the good news.

Palpatine tried to up her confidence in him. "I promise, your Majesty, if I am elected, I will bring democracy back to the Republic. I will put an end to corruption. The Trade Federation will lose its influence over the bureaucrats, and our people will be freed."

Those were some lofty promises. I wondered how many of those he'd be able to successfully accomplish in his own lifetime. Hypothetically speaking.

Padmé swerved in her place "Who else has been nominated?" she asked.

"Bail Antilles from Alderaan, and Ainlee Teem from Malastaire," Panaka supplied.

"I feel confident our "situation" will create a strong sympathy vote for us," Palpatine said, his tone oozing in overconfidence. He fell comfortably into one of his lush chairs, looking up at Amidala. "I will be Chancellor, I promise you."

I really didn't approve of his conceit. But, as a loyal handmaiden, I said nothing.

"I fear by the time you have control of your people, Senator, there will be nothing left of our cities, our people, our way of life..." Padmé said. She turned away from Palpatine. I could see the profile of her face perfectly from where I stood.

"I understand your concern, your Majesty; unfortunately, the Trade Federation has possession of our planet. The law is in their favor."

Amidala lifted her downcast eyes, and I could swear I saw some of Padmé's fire hiding behind her glassy stare. "Senator...this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine." She turned to face Palpatine once more. "I have decided to go back to Naboo," she said.

It took all my training of self-control to keep from pumping my fists in victory: She was actually taking what I said to heart!

"Go back?" Palpatine's face fell in shock. He stood to follow after Amidala, who was starting to cross the room towards the door. "But your Majesty, be realistic! You would be in danger, they would force you to sign a treaty!"

Padmé turned and said flatly "I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different than that of our people. Captain," she called to Panaka.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Ready my ship."

As Amidala reached the entrance, Eirtaé and I followed at her heels. Palpatine made one more desperate attempt to sway her decision. "Please your Majesty, stay here...where it's safe."

Amidala turned to give her parting words to the Senator. Slowly, Eirtaé and I followed suit.

"No place is safe if the Senate doesn't condemn this invasion," she said. "It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions. If you win the election, Senator, I know you will do everything possible to stop the Federation. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate." Then she left, with all her loyal followers close behind.

* * *

"I sent word to the Jedi Council," Eirtaé said. They have volunteered our previous escorts to return with us so that they may seek out the assassin who tried to attack you at Tatooine."

"You mean the one that tried to attack _me?"_ I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"You know what she means, Sabé," Rabé sighed. It was clear that she was still put out with me from earlier, but the worst of her animosity had left her. Unlike me, Rabé wasn't one to hold grudges. "All right, Padmé, your hair is done," she said, stepping away to analyze her handiwork.

I held up the headdress and placed it over Padmé's head. It fell more like a veil than a headdress, and it had a gold brace to hold the purple material together. It was gorgeous to say the least.

"Are you sure you don't want a decoy for the return voyage?" I asked. I certainly didn't want to put myself in that position again, but Padmé was being unusually reckless. A decoy might be a good idea.

"I'm sure, Sabé," Prissy said. "I meant it when I said I wanted my fate to be no different than our people's."

"If you say so," I said. I still harbored a secret joy that Padmé had taken my words to heart.

"Besides," she said. "I have a feeling you may come in handy later on."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, hoping I would get a lowdown.

Padmé put her finger to her lips. "Spoilers," she said. "I need to lay the groundwork of my plan to everyone when we get on board."

I shrugged. Fair enough. I could be patient.

By the time we arrived to the landing platform outside the Senate, it was dark. We emerged from the airtaxi, and I found myself struggling to keep up with Padmé. She was walking briskly towards our vessel.

Qui-Gon met up with us at the middle of the platform while Anakin stood at the ganglank. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to see Obi-Wan. Maybe he was in the cockpit already. I had distinct memories of how much he liked to lurk in there while we were in Tatooine.

Panaka fell alongside me as we neared Qui-Gon. He probably felt that Qui-Gon's heightened senses would detect my 'queenly' identity. But of course, I knew that not to be true. Qui-Gon never gave me any indication that he knew my identity.

"Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you," Qui-Gon said, sidling up next to Amidala. His sentence gave a bizarre echo of our own mantra in the Order.

"I welcome your help," Amidala said, not slowing down. "Senator Palpatine fears that the Federation means to destroy me."

"I promise you, I will not let that happen," Qui-Gon said.

We entered the cruiser, which was starting to oddly feel like a second home to me. I felt a wash of familiarity overcome me as I stepped on board.

"Wesa goin' hoooooome!" I heard Jar Jar rejoice from the gangplank. I wished I could share his enthusiasm. For some reason, I had a feeling that we wouldn't be receiving a warm welcome once we breached the blockade.

When we entered the throne chamber, I felt strange not being the one to sit on the throne this time around. Instead, I was tucked behind it. Flanking Padmé's right side. Rabé stood opposite to me, and Eirtaé stood at the door.

Once the ship had entered space, Obi-Wan made his entrance along with Panaka, Qui-Gon and Jar Jar. Obi-Wan looked particularly sullen for reasons that remained unknown to me. He looked first at the Queen, and upon realizing that it was Padmé, he darted his eyes towards me for a brief moment.

Panaka was the first to speak: "The moment we land, the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty," he said, ever the optimist.

"I agree," Qui-Gon said. "I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this."

"I'm going to take back what's ours," Amidala said plainly.

"There are only twelve of us, your Highness," Panaka scowled. "We have no army."

He did have a point there. I had been dying to find out what Amidala's oh-so-secret plan was.

"And I came only to protect you, Highness. I cannot fight a war for you." Qui-Gon added.

There was a brief pause.

Then:

"Jar Jar Binks," Amidala singled out the Gungan.

"Mesa, your Highness?" He asked, bewildered. I confess, I was rather bewildered myself.

"Yes," she said. "I need your help."

"Mesa happy to be obligin' you, milady," the Gungan said. But his skepticism in himself was clearly evident.

"You told me earlier that your kind are warriors, and that they have their own army."

"Uh-huh," Jar Jar confirmed. "Wesa bombad in da battles."

"Their prowess may be what we need to ensure a turnabout when we invade the city," Amidala said. "I need you to convince them that we beg for their allegiance."

The Gungan suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Mesa no liked down dere; but mesa try to be yur humble servant." Jar Jar bowed extravagantly.

I was pretty sure Padmé had crossed into the line of insanity. But I loved her for it. This was a side to her that I wish had been unleashed _years_ ago.

I wondered where I came in.

"Are you certain that's a good idea, Highness?" Panaka asked, skeptical. "We've had a rough history with the Gungans. Chances are really good that they won't be inclined to help us. They may even kill you in the process, since you are Naboo's political leader."

"I will utilize a decoy process," Padmé said. "Hopefully, it will ensure my protection until I can be certain we can trust the Gungans."

Oh. That's where I came in. I appreciated that she didn't openly acknowledge who her decoy _was_. It may be nice in future times of being a decoy to keep my identity intact. Obi-Wan stole another glance at me. I peered over at Qui-Gon. He looked rather impressed with Padmé's plan. This proved to me that the idea of a decoy was more or less a novelty to him. Obi-Wan had diligently kept to his word. I sighed silently in relief.

"'Hope' doesn't exactly inspire much confidence," Panaka said bleakly.

"But in times like these, hope may be the only chance we have for success," Qui-Gon said wisely, stewing on the new information that Amidala had bestowed. He seemed to be seeing the validity of Padmé's plan.

Once again, I found myself agreeing with him. Without hope, any action we would take would become obsolete.

Here's to hope, I guess.


	12. A Desperate Alliance

**THE EARLY DAYS DUET:**

BOOK ONE: RESTORING DIPLOMACY

_Chapter Twelve - A Desperate Alliance_

* * *

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **Star Wars is definitely not mine. Now it's Disney's! How cool is that?!

**A/N: **___Holy Goodness, I had up and disappeared for a long while there...So sorry about that! My first official semester at college has finally drawn to a close, and Christmas preparation/celebration shenanigans have also met a satisfying end. Now that I have time on my hands again, the writing bug is back! I apologize for those of you who have been waiting so patiently and for so long on my next installment...I hope I didn't disappoint! I have a few more chapters left and then this story will finally reach its conclusion. SO EXCITING! :D I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

******Morning**

_******Nubian Cruiser, en route to Naboo**_

The decoy plot was once again put into play. Within a half hour, I found myself back to sitting poised and authoritative on the cruiser's throne. It was strange how fast I had grown so comfortable with my role. I suppose it was something that just got easier with experience. At the very least, I was grateful that my new outfit provided a better sense of mobility for me. I wore dark pants underneath a thick crimson tunic, layered with another black tunic over it to provide some sense of fashion. My headdress exposed more of the frame of my face. This had me a little concerned, because my jawline was a little wider set than Amidala's, and a careful observer may be able to notice that.

"We are about to touch down, your Majesty."

"Very good, pilot," I said. The pilot in question was Eirtaé's admirer Joab. He gave a swift bow and turned to leave the room, but not without tipping his hat at Eirtaé, who was stationed at the door.

"That was surprisingly easy," I frowned.

"Well I daresay that's a good thing. It means you're finally growing accustomed to your role as decoy," Padmé said.

"No, it's not that," I said, casting my eyes back her direction. "Whatever happened to the blockade?"

Eirtaé sighed sharply. Any glimmer of joy she harbored at the sight of Joab, had instantly vanished as soon as I spoke. "The Trade Federation has _complete_ control of our planet at this point, Sabé. No one has any means of escape, and anyone outside our system isn't inclined to help us anyway. Do the math."

I bristled at her belligerence. I hated that Eirtaé—my best and longest friend of the bunch—was the only one who still seemed completely infuriated with me.

"It doesn't change the fact that it was still far to easy to access our planet," I defended. "The Neimoidians may be cowardly, but they're not stupid. I smell a trap," I said. I may not be _as_ politically astute as Eirtaé seemed to be, but I knew battle tactics from the back of my hand. Leaving the atmosphere to be that accessible would be completely careless of them unless they had another method to ensure our capture. The ease of our arrival was just the bait; the bite of the snare was likely soon to follow.

"It's all going according to plan," Padmé said evenly.

"You _want_ us to get caught?" I asked, thrown aback. I whirled on the seat to face her. I didn't have much room to gripe, since returning _was _my idea in the first place, but I was still put ill at ease at having to call it quits so soon.

"Eventually," she replied. "But I want to take advantage of what time we have to create our own diversion before we can get apprehended."

"'_Can'_ get apprehended?" I repeated, aghast. "Let me ask you again, in case you didn't hear me the first time: you _want_ us to get caught? How exactly is that going to help us gain the upper hand? If we get captured, then the Viceroy wins."

"Not necessarily," Padmé said. "Sabé, back on Coruscant, you told me that a good defense can also serve as an unexpected offense. Nute Gunray wants me alive, otherwise his own plan won't pull through. But what he won't consider, is that our offense is merely a diversion."

"But what does that have to do with being caught? It's not like two dozen people really calls for much by way of diversionary tactics." I asked.

"If in the event the Gungans agree to help us, then they can instigate a battle outside of Theed that will draw out most of Gunray's troops. That will make it easier for _us_ to sneak in and capture the Viceroy. The absence of his own troops will increase our chances of success. Whether we apprehend him, or if he catches us first, it's no matter: We'll be led right to him, which is what we want anyway."

"But you're ignoring the strong possibility that we would still be very much _captured_." I pointed out.

"That's why I plan to have two or three other groups breach the Palace. There's power in numbers: Gunray can't capture all of us with limited resources. So if and when a group is captured, the other groups can rendezvous and help overpower him to have us regain the upper hand."

"Genius," Rabé said, unable to mask her awe.

"I guess that sounds feasible," Eirtaé admitted. "But that will only work if the Gungans agree to help us. Which is doubtful. Especially with Sabé heading the negotiations."

I glared at the blonde. "We could always place _you_ in the position of bait, Eirtaé. Maybe the experience would give a more charitable outlook on my job."

Eirtaé glared back. "Then again, with the Gungan's primitive ability to speak Galactic Basic, maybe you _are_ the ideal candidate."

I rose from my chair, infuriated. Both Rabé and Padmé grasped me by the shoulders to keep me from pummeling her. "Permission to throttle her, Highness?" I growled, still rearing to jump Eirtaé.

"Denied." Padmé tightened her grip and forced me back into my seat. "Honestly, you two. This is no time to be fighting amongst each other."

"Oh, and I suppose your tantrum back on Coruscant _was_ a good time to spark a fight?" I asked Padmé pointedly. "Or is that just another one of your royal privileges?"

I saw Padmé's eyes flash in silent anger before being quickly smothered. She was being the better person for not succumbing to my invitation to bicker some more.

"At least I apologized where it was due," Padmé said flatly. "I didn't let my bitterness overrule my sense of reason."

"Please," Rabé begged, "Let go of your pride and just apologize to each other. We can't function as a unit if we're broken apart. We all need each other. Now more than ever."

I saw Eirtaé clench her jaw as she glared at me expectantly. She was waiting for me to apologize first. Not exactly a good start for letting go of her pride.

Honestly, our bickering had led me to a point where I had lost track of why we were even mad at each other in the first place.

We were cut off by the opening of the automated door. I jumped in reflex, caught off guard by the sudden interruption. It was Obi-Wan who entered this time. I could still feel the tension in the air, but our instinctive motivation to revert to stoicism diffused the worst of it. It was a bummer that Jedi had acute sensitivity to unspoken dynamics. The flicker of concern that crossed Obi-Wan's face made that more evident than ever.

"We have docked, Highness," Obi-Wan bowed, deciding to feign ignorance of our collective enmity.

"Is the location secure for our use?" I asked.

"We are in the heart of the swamplands. None of the Viceroy's forces seem to be within our radius. However, when we breached the atmosphere, there was a droid control ship that may have spotted us, so we may not have much time to convince the Gungans."

Great. That just meant that I had a time crunch. I wasn't sure if I would face the possibility of being killed by the droids first, or the Gungans. I could hardly decide which fate would be crueler.

We wasted no time in removing ourselves from the vessel. Knowing that the Federation had in all likelihood spotted our presence gave us a new sense of urgency.

The walk wasn't as long as I feared it would be...but the unwelcome attention of the swamp's indigenous insects wasn't worth the walk, no matter how long or short the journey was. The floral perfumes that Rabé had applied on me seemed to only amplify the unwarranted attention of the local lowlives.

"Yousa be waiten here," Jar Jar said, halting our party. "Deysa bein undawater. N'dey be no liken fancy strangers."

Fair enough. "Just convince them to at least consider our offer," Panaka reminded him tersely.

"Okey day," Jar Jar nodded, giving a haphazard salute. He then turned and made a surprisingly agile lunge into the murky water.

I sighed, turning to converse with my entourage. There wasn't much I _could_ say. In fact, the less I said, the more successful I'd be with my role as decoy.

"This better work," Eirtaé said rigidly. "We are taking a serious gamble here. Almost worse than gambling the cruiser back on Tatooine."

"Even if it doesn't, the Queen's insurrection plan may still have a chance at success," Padmé said. It was odd hearing her use her regal pronoun as though she were referring to someone else. No one else apart from Panaka, Jar Jar and the Jedi Knights knew of our decoy scheme. And even fewer of them knew which of the handmaidens actually _was_ the queen in the first place. Anonymity was still important for our cause.

"We'll have to think of a more covert way of breaching the palace, but it should still be doable," Rabé agreed. "Those battle droids aren't exactly the brightest or most observant forms of machinery."

Anakin Skywalker ambled over to our location. "So...what exactly is Jar Jar doing?" he asked, mainly to Padmé.

Padmé gave a gentle smile. His very presence seemed to eliminate the worst of her anxiety. "He's going to try and talk to his leader and convince him to help us win back our planet."

"Oh," Anakin said, glancing back at the watery depths. "And they live...underwater?" This concept seemed to have bemused him greatly. I suppose since he had always lived in a desert planet, it would make sense for him to be unused to the idea of water-world dwellings.

I smiled in amusement at his display of culture shock. "I think you'll find Naboo to be a planet quite unlike anything you've seen before," I said. I hated being monotonous, but I tried to maintain a form of pleasantry in my tone.

"Well, I'm not used to seeing this much green, that's for sure." Anakin said, gesturing to the swampy scene.

Jar Jar emerged from the waters again. Far quicker than I think he should have. He shook the water off his amphibious body and walked over to Panaka and the Jedi Knights, shaking his head and lifting his gangly arms up in a shrug of confusion. They were too far for me to overhear properly, but judging by the prematurity of Jar Jar's return; either he had been booted out before he could say anything, or there was no one to say anything _to._ I lifted my chin slowly, continuing to look the part of Amidala.

Panaka shifted his weight to his other leg and gave a pessimistic look at the Jedi, no doubt saying something snarky. But Jar Jar lifted his hand in in objection, countering whatever Panaka said.

"Wait here," I said to Padmé and the others. They nodded and dutifully stayed put. I migrated over to the Gungan's conspiratorial circle. I figured, since I technically was the highest authority within the vicinity, I had a right to know what they were talking about. Judging from their grim expressions, there was an obvious curve ball that was thrown our way.

I managed only to overhear the last bit of their conversation before I approached: "...wesa go to Sacred place," the Gungan explained. "Come on, mesa show you!" And without hesitation, he ushered us to go another direction, deeper into the swamp.

I was momentarily stunned that we were proceeding so suddenly and without warning, but I tried not to let it short-sight me. I just went with it. Panaka gave a visual cue for everyone to follow.

I sidled up alongside Panaka as our procession followed the clumsy Gungan. "Care to update me?" I asked him quietly.

"The Gungans were nowhere to be found," he explained. "Jar Jar seems to think that they're hiding from the Federation's forces. I think they might have been overthrown..."

"I guess that remains to be seen," I said, raising an eyebrow with mild scorn. Panaka was always a pessimist, but even he couldn't deny that the Gungans had to receive credit where it was due. The very reason the Gungans and Nubians opposed each other was because our pacifist ways completely clashed with the warrior-glorification that the Gungans upheld.

Panaka grunted in response and drifted away towards the others in the Royal Guard. I overheard him give them a plan of action in case things didn't go our way. I gave a smile of satisfaction. He wasn't going to take any risks, whether we confronted the Gungans or not.

Padmé, Rabé, and Eirtaé stuck around with Anakin further towards the back of our procession. I didn't feel any need to summon them. Especially since Anakin had no problem chattering away to Padmé. He seemed to have a knack for softening the edge off her nerves, so I didn't want to intervene on any of that. Any break she could get from worrying excessively was a blessing that greatly reduced any chance of me receiving the angry side of her stress.

I maintained my regal demeanor, but decided to walk alongside the two Jedi.

"I take it that the deceptive angle of the plan is in full swing, Highness?" Master Qui-Gon asked cordially.

"Apart from this little detour, everything is going according to plan," I affirmed. It was my covert attempt as confirming that I was not the queen. I paused briefly before asking "What gave me away?"

"You are a little more up front than I recall you being in our previous interactions," Qui-Gon stated simply. "Normally, her Highness shows an aggressive effort to be aloof in strenuous circumstances."

Obi-Wan's knowing smirk on the word 'aggressive' was not overlooked. I sighed, recognizing my mistake. "Well, if I haven't fooled you, then I hope I will at least be able to fool the Gungans," I said.

I must _really_ be out of sorts if I was no longer successful in tricking Qui-Gon. Then again, Qui-Gon was in a position where he was now actively _aware_ of the decoy process, at least to a certain extent. The Gungans had no knowledge of our political procedure, so hopefully I would still be able to play my part convincingly...

We were eventually halted by a grey Gungan riding a reptavian. A Kaadu, I think it was called. They rarely lurked in the busy cities of Naboo's human societies...

"Halt righ'dere," the Gungan said authoritatively. He directed his stave towards us as incentive to oblige him. I didn't want to push our luck by appearing too assertive.

"Hey-o, Capitan," Jar Jar waved awkwardly.

"Whysa you bringen da Nubians here, Jar Jar?" the captain asked, tapering his glare. Despite his obvious disapproval with Jar Jar bringing us along, he seemed to have a pitiful form of respect for Jar Jar Binks. "Yousa knowin' the Boss Nass is grossly nay-sayin da Nabooians." His scorn came off as more of a friendly warning to the clumsy Gungan.

"Ders'a bein lotso trouble, Captain Tarpols," Jar Jar said. "Da Queen be wantin to talk to da Council."

Captain Tarpols sighed wearily, lowering his stave. "Disa no endin' well," he muttered, mostly to himself.

I stepped forward. "I assure you, captain, we desire only a peaceful negotiation of mutuality."

The Gungan cast me a look of genuine skepticism. Trust could only be extended so far. "Mesa doin' dis in honor of mine friend," he said, casting a glance back at Jar Jar. "Mesa bring you to da Boss Nass, but jibber-jabber be up to him."

"I understand," I said. "We just want to acknowledge some form of common ground in order to hold off the intervention of a mutual enemy."

Tarpols gave a curt nod. "Dis way," he said, permitting us to follow him. I cast a glance back at my entourage, signaling them to back me up. Rabé, Eirtaé, and Padmé obliged, flanking my either side. I needed all the support I could get. It looked like I would finally be confronting the leader of Otah Gunga.

We approached a cleared meadow in the swamp, with a large head of a statue. Probably a tribute to a Gungan God of some sort...Gungans peeked from various trees and plant life...seemingly transfixed by our presence. Figures that I assumed to be the leading members of Otah Gunga loomed up along the crest of the statue and cast reproachful expressions. I felt my heartbeat flutter in anxiety. They already didn't seem to take to kindly to our visit. Who's to know how seriously they'd take our plea?

Captain Tarpols introduced me: "You honor, Queen Amidala of da Naboo."

The Boss Nass seemed less inclined to note my immediate presence, and favored his attention on Jar Jar instead.

"Jar Jar Binks," He said deeply, scornfully. I never would have thought that a fellow Gungan would be hated more than myself in this present company. It made me wonder what Jar Jar could have possibly done to stir up so much dissent against him... "Who's da ussen-others?" He asked, freely displaying his disapproval. Clearly, he wanted immediate answers. I didn't want Jar Jar to eliminate any possibility we had in getting the Boss to listen to us.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo," I stated, stepping forward before Jar Jar could say a thing. "I come before you in peace."

The Boss Nass made a disagreeing series of clucking noises."Naboo biggen...Yousa bringen da Mackineeks...Dya busten uss en omm. Yousa all bombad."

I couldn't quite translate what he was saying, but from his tone, I knew he wasn't buying anything I said. I tried to press my intentions to make my motivation more clear to him. "We have searched you out, because we wish to form an alliance-"

"You honor," I heard Padmé pipe up from behind me, silencing my speech. I jerked in reaction to her interruption. What was she doing?

"Whoooosa dis?" the Boss Nass asked, clearly not impressed.

"_I_ am Queen Amidala," she openly confessed.

The crowd burst into a chorus of shock at this revelation.

I lowered my gaze in shame. I had failed her. I must have. Why else would she exploit herself when the Queen was at her most vulnerable state? She wasn't supposed to come clean until later...Or, hopefully, never. I was too aggressive again...that had to have been it. I was focusing too much on handling things logistically that I lost tact. Now she had keep me from ruining things further.

"This is my decoy, my protection...My loyal bodyguard." She cast a quick glance behind her before turning to face the Boss once more. "...I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself."

Interest had finally crossed the Boss's face. Padmé had succeeded in winning his attention where I had failed.

Padmé continued, undeterred. "Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace... until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever..." She paused, hoping that she had gotten through to him.

"I ask you to help us," she concluded. Then, she made another surprising move: She fell to her knees. "No, I beg you to help us. Our fate is in your hands."

Automatically, I followed suit, as did everyone in our party. She had no place to position herself lower than us. It was the sincerest sign of both submission and humility; neither of which was a station befitting our Queen.

But strangely enough, I was starting to see why this outrageous plan of hers would conceivably work. It flattered the ego of the Gungans and caught their attention. Of course, whether or not they would agree to help us was still another matter entirely...I prayed to the patron goddesses of the Order, desperate for _any_ form of success. Padmé was taking more risks than I'm sure even she was used to. One too many gambles, and we would surely perish at the hands of the Federation.

I held my breath, awaiting our verdict.

After a few moments of baffled silence, the Boss Nass slowly began to laugh; first in disbelief, then in flat-out amusement. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans?"

Padmé shook her head frantically. I felt a swell of hope, and I knew she could, too.

"... Meeeeeesa _like_ dis..." The green Gungan said, clearly savoring in his moment of superiority. I hoped it would put him in a position of mercy rather than neglect... "Maybe wesa...bein friends," he decided. Then, with his own form of finality, he gave an animated outburst, shaking his head violently in the process. I had a bit of culture shock from it, but more than anything, I was ecstatic that we now had a chance at overthrowing the Trade Federation once and for all.

There was a collective exuberance in response to our new found alliance we had made. My voice was among the many that rejoiced. There was no point in hiding my true nature anymore now that the decoy precaution had been exploited.

Eirtaé and I embraced each other with cathartic sense of relief. Now that the plan had worked, she seemed to be completely on board with the upcoming battle strategy Padmé had concocted. Apparently that also meant that she had inherently decided to forgive me. No formal apology happened on her end, but frankly, I didn't require it. I was just happy to be on good terms with her again.

Everyone had dispersed in their moment of celebration, and Padmé wasted no time to give the Boss Nass a lowdown of what she had in mind to do. While she conferenced with him, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin ambled over towards the direction of Rabé, Eirtaé and I.

"So...Padmé is _really_ the queen?" Anakin asked, still clearly baffled at the news.

I smiled and nodded . "Yes, she is."

Anakin seemed too perplexed to even formulate any words to respond to my confirmation. He just looked back over towards Padmé, gaping like a fish out of water. I laughed in amusement.

"Don't feel bad about not knowing," I said. "If you were tricked, that meant that I was doing my job right."

"Were you tricked too, Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked, looking up at the tall Jedi.

Qui-Gon gave another of his small smiles and placed a paternal hand on the boy's shoulder. "Not in this particular case, Ani. This was all a part of the plan to get the Gungans to cooperate."

"Oh," Anakin replied. "Well I'm glad it worked."

"As am I," Panaka said briskly, joining our circle. "Although I didn't approve of the manner the Queen went about it, the outcome was still successful."

Panaka wasted no time in getting back to business: "Eirtaé, Rabé, Sabé; I need to consult with you on establishing search parties for whatever underground resistance members we can find near Theed...Master Qui-Gon, Her Majesty requests your presence."

"Very well," Qui-Gon said. "Come Anakin; Obi-Wan."

We all went our separate ways and began plotting our grand insurrection. Even though our man-power was small and insignificant in comparison to the authorities that both oppressed and ignored us, I finally felt as though victory was not too far from being a tangible thing.


End file.
